A Pokémon's Shadow
by XSDStitch
Summary: Two befriend Trainers finished together a Genetic Project... without knowing they would change later to the same Species... The Imaige is made by Mew333x on Deviantart
1. Prologue

Deep in a hidden labor slammed somebody his fists on a table. „Dammit! When will it finally work?"

He looked at two glass cubes in the middle of the room. The cubes were filled with a green liquid and in each one were a creature. Only the shapes of the curled up creatures were to see and it is impossible to indentify the creatures. But several wires were attached to the creatures to check their bio readings and keep them alive.

The man looked at the control monitors of the cubes and saw that one fatal problem were still here… if he wouldn't able to solve the problem his creations were never able to live out of the cylinders…

"How? How I could solve this problem?" He was a genius if it comes to machines but he was still a bloody amateur if it comes to biologics!

He walked around in the lab and looked at his machines. He created several machines for nearly every purpose but nothing of these machines would be able to solve his problems.

As he sat frustrated down in a chair and entered over one of the computers in the lab to look at the news he smiled. In the news were messages that give him hope. Hopefully his idea will turn out!

He walked to the cubes and patted each of the cubes with his hand. "If he is willing to help me… you will soon live my dears…"


	2. Chapter 1

In the Hoenn region near of Lillycove City walked a medium size trainer with black gloves, a pair of blue and black cargo pants and a black hooded jumper with the hood up shadowing the eyes towards the town with a Houndoom by his side.

As he and his Pokémon by the town entrance he asked his Pokémon: "Wanna to visit the Pokémon Center first and then the art museum or should we go directly there?"

His Pokémon thought for a second and signaled him to went to the museum directly.

"Ok! Let's have our fun!" And they walked to the art museum of Lillycove City.

Meanwhile outside of Lillycove a ship nears the ports of the town. By the front of the ship a trainer about 1,80 meters high with white cargo pants, a white T-shirt with a dragon on it, black running shoes with red stripes, a black vest, a white panama hat on his head shadowing his left eye a little, blue glasses and a red site back looks at the town. On his side was an Absol with a blue scarf around the neck.

"It's been a while since we was here, huh?" Asked the trainer to his Pokémon. His Absol nodded towards him and his trainer continued: "I wonder me where I could find him… if he just in Lillycove perhaps I know where we should search him…"

His Absol didn't say something and looks only to the town. It was true that they were not here for a while… and had their fun here…

"Come on let's get ready!" Said the trainer and walked off. His Pokémon looked for a last time to the town and followed him.

Later in the art museum was the trainer with his Houndoom still busy to look at the arts in the museum. They were impressed about the arts in the museum as they suddenly heard somebody says: "Why I am not surprised that I find you here Iain?"

The trainer turned around and spotted the trainer with his Absol. He recognizes the trainer instantly: "David! That is great to see you!"

"Not so loud! It was hard enough to get here without everybody recognize me!" smiled David as they gave each other a friendly hug. Iain turned to the Absol and asked: "Hi Abi! How do you do?"

Abi just shrugged but didn't say something. Since Iain know this Absol it never said something… and found it strange. He returned his view to his friend and asked: "What do you do here and where do you was in the last two years? I hardly heard something about you! You only showed up if it was needed but not more!"

"I worked in a little project Iain… but now I need you help in it…"

"What is this project?"

"Can I explain it to you when we are in the place?"

"And where is it?"

"In Johto deep inside the Mt. Silver… I have two tickets to get there… I hope you will come with me to listen to my project… after I explained everything to you I hope you are willing to help me…"

Iain thought about it. It was a while ago since they did something together and the last time they had really fun… he looked at his Houndoom and it nodded towards Iain and smiled at Abi which only looked away showing not any interest at Houndoom.

"Ok! I come with you!"

"That is great! Come on! The ship will leave soon!"


	3. Chapter 2

As lain and David reached the port, lain and Houndoom only stared as they realized in which ship they will travel to Johto: With nothing less then the luxury liner MS. Anne!  
"Surprised?"

"Indeed... I didn't think that we travel with this ship..."

"It is the only ship in this week to get to Johto... so it isn't such a surprise..."

"lt looks like in whatever you want me to help you... you want to finish the business so fast as possible..."

"Look at your ticket!"

lain did what he was told and his eyebrows flew off as he realized that was a ticket of the luxury class.

"I never thought you will be even able to pay ONE of these tickets!"

"Believe me... if you were in my position you could do the same... and the captain wanted it because he has passengers on this tour which wants to fight Pokémon Battles during the ride..."

"So we act like performers in this travel?"

"Indeed... I thought you will agree with that because you never refused a challenge..."

"That is true! Which Pokémon Team you will use?" asked Iain knowing that his friend has for each region an own Pokémon team.

"My Hoenn team..."

"You don't want to lose your reputation huh?"

"I try it... But we should hurry now before we are too late!"

lain only nodded and went to the liner. As they was by the control point David showed the two sailors a letter and told them they were two of the trainers to enjoy the passengers aboard. They nodded and told them their Cabin numbers and gave them the Info to go to the captain after they left Lillycove City.

While they walked in the corridors means lain: "I thought you hate business like that..."

"I do... but we need to arrive my place so soon as possible because I don't know how long the safety were granted for my project without me being there... and it was to risky to call you just... and you forget to tell me your new phone number..."

"Sorry... and your project must be really impartment for you if you really doing this..."

"You can bet on it!"

"Has your little project something to do with your doings in the last time we met each others? So far I remember me you wanted to travel to a place that is name Faraway Island… but why I never found out…"

"I cannot tell everything now… but to say the truth… I heard that Mew is sometimes on this island… and it was true but I wasn't able to get a close look at this Pokémon because it flew back to the tree of beginning… but I found something that made me able to begin my project… I should say my project was born on the Faraway Island!"

Iain only nodded and thought: 'I should have known it, that his project involves Mew somehow… after Quilava and Absol it is his favorite Pokémon…'


	4. Chapter 3

After the MS Anne left Lillycove City David and Iain wait together with a few P. I. Trainers behind a curtain on a stage inside the ship.

"I wonder me why these P. I.s are here…" means David.

They listen for a few minutes the speaking of the captain to the passengers. It was only the welcoming stuff but then it began to be interesting as David and Iain heard about a special challenge for the passengers. David got curious and looked to the other side of the curtain. His face palled and told Iain: "If I had known this before I never had agreed with this!"

Iain wondered what his friend means and risked his look behind the curtain. His eyebrows flew nearly off as he spotted that the passengers were mainly Ladies, Rich boys, Gentlemen, Socialites and a few Veterans and a pair of Reporters. For short mainly trainers which the two trainers never took seriously!

"You will not tell me that you didn't know what type of trainers will be aboard?"

"Sorry… but… you hit the nail on the head…"

Iain stared at David with unbelief… he never imaged that his friend would ever do something careless!

Before he could say something they got the signal to get in position and they were able just in time before the curtain moved and revealed to the passengers of the ship.

The captain explained to the passengers: "Each of this P. I.s has a special card with them! Everybody who manages to sample every card get the right to challenge our special guest aboard in a official Pokémon fight! The King of the Battle Dome and Champion of Hoenn David and the Champion of Kanto and the Orange Islands Iain!" While he pointed at the two friends. Every passenger clapped and was excited about the fact they could challenge two of the best trainers of the world in an official Pokémon fight!

David and looked at Iain and whispered: "This getting to be a boring trip…"

"You're telling me…"

After the little beginning Ceremony walked Iain and David to their cabins and stopped as a voice shouted: "Hey Wait up!"

They turned around and saw a Rich boy coming toward them. First they thought that would be their first Challenge but then David Recognize the trainer: "Rick! Is that you?"

"Of course it's me! What are you doing here? So far I know you hate this type of business!"

"Of course… but I have something to do together with Iain and this so quickly as possible… so this was the only way to get to Johto in time…"

"I understand… well I can tell you that I never would take this challenge… because I know this wouldn't be a serious fight… I would even bet that you take down everybody aboard in five seconds!"

"Thanks for your trust… but to our luck we leave the ship by the whirlislands…"

Iain looked at David and said: "But I thought we were about to go to-"

"I know… but it getting faster if we fly and Lugia lives in this place…"

Iain knew that David has a few legendaries in his pool of Pokémons but he forgot that he allows his Pokémon to lives freely but they must be here for him if he needs them…

"I think this will get more comfortable as to fly on your Scarmory."

Iain nodded. He loves to fly on his flying steel Pokémon but this will be a new experience for him to fly on the back of the legendary Physic/Fly Pokémon of the seas.

"I understand…" said Rick and left the friends with the words: "See you around!"


	5. Chapter 4

It was the second day aboard of the MS. Anne. One of the Rich boys already collected the cards and challenged David to a official Pokémon battle by the Swimming Pool of the ship.

David waits by the Swimming pool for his opponent and the referee for the battle. As they finally arrived a lot of the other passengers were already here to watch this fight. And two of then were Reporters. David knew instantly that this battle could be send to the televisions… either as part of a report of the ship travel or to send the victory of his opponent…

The Rich boy was in position as the Referee called: "This will be a two versus two double battle of the Rich boy James and the Champion of Hoenn and King of the Battle Dome David! The battle is over then one side don't have anymore Pokémons ready! No let's the fight begin!"

The Rich Boy didn't lost any time and let go a Empoleon and a Gyrados. David smirked since he already decided which Pokémons of him will fight in this pool. He reached for his left side and took out two Pokéballs. On each of these Balls were Gravures which resembles on the head of Pokémons. He tossed the two balls and called: "I choose you two! Came out and show your glory"

The Pokéballs opened and revealed a red and a blue Pokémon. A lot the spectators were surprised to see the legendary Physic/Dragon Pokémons Latias and Latios. David smirked at the reactions of the spectators. Everybody heard at least that he is the trainer of a few Legendary Pokémons… but nobody guessed that he would use them here aboard of the MS. Anne.

Iain nodded as he saw Davids decision. He knew that he met Latias in the water town Altomare… he accidently found the secret garden there and met the female Lati and he found very soon out why she was depressed… the lost of her brother took a lot of her… David was able during his time in Altomare to cheer her up and in the end she wanted to go with David… but since she must watch over the Soul Dew this wasn't possible.

But then they had an idea how to make the travel possible for her. David chooses a few of his Pokémons and set them as guardians of the Soul Dew in the secret garden. Latias was very happy since them.

A few weeks later he found on his way to Fortree City to gain the next bandge something blue in the bushes and after he looked closer he found a really beat up Latios. It was heavily injured and next to him found David a broken MasterBall. But he didn't care in the first moment. He took care of him and learned fast what happened. Latios had a trainer and after he lost a battle send his trainer his Pokémons out and attacked Latios to punish Latios and left him alone with the injuries. Latios lost his trust for humans in this moment but as he saw how careful David looked over him and later how much he cares for his Pokémons even after they lost a battle decided Latios to give him a try. Short times later he became official his Pokémon and as they found later his former trainer they showed him directly what they thinks about his actions in a Pokémon battle… the trainer wasn't very happy about the result.

Iain focused back to the battle. None of the two trainers didn't move yet… they wait for the first strike of the other. The Rich Boy lost his patient and ordered: "Empoleon! Metal Claw! Gyrados! Hyper Beam! Both attacks on Latias!"

Empoleon dived into the water and shoot into the direction of Latias while Gyrados shoot his Hyper Beam at her. David reacted quickly: "Latias! Use your Thunderbolt in the water! Latios! Stop the Hyper Beam with your ice beam!" And Latios hit the Hyper Beam with his Ice Beam and after the both attacks colligate Latios shoot through the smoke and hit Gyrados with a Steel Wing. Meanwhile shocked Latias with Thunderbolt the whole Swimming pool and hit Empoleon badly. It emerged from the water and got instantly hit from a Dragon claw followed from a Steel Wing both didn't hurt him much because of his steel type but what followed was too much for the King Pokémon. A Thunderbolt powered up by Helping hand hit it and caused a explosion… after the smoke cleared swam Empoleon on his back with swirling eyes. The Referee shouted: "Empoleon is unable to battle!" Frustrated called the Rich boy his Pokémon back. He know that he isn't able to win anymore but he wanted to knock out one of them at least!

He ordered: "Gyrados! Use your Blizzard!"

As the Blizzard began covered David his face to protect himself from the ice cold wind. He knew that his Pokémon were weak against ice attacks and that they don't know a move to protect them from such an attack. Now he knew that he helpless in this situation. As the attack ended looked David and saw the swimming pool was frozen and so was Latios. But Latias was full able to move since Latios used his body to protect Latias from to be frozen. But to his surprise shouted the Rich Boy: "How is that? Both of your Pokémons were now ice sculptures!"

David realized instandly that it looks like both were frozen from his sight. He used it instand for his advance and ordered: "Thunderbolt! Put everything you have in this attack!"

The Rich boy was surprised like Gyrados and suddenly a red blur shoot away from Latios rammed Gyrados and unleashed a full powered Thunderbold at the Flying/Water Pokémon. It collapsed on the ground and the Referee shouted: "Gyrados is unable to battle! Latias and Latios won this battle!"

Short after the battle brought David his Pokémons to Nurse Joy and it was a relief for him to hear that they was ok… Only Latios got a cold for now…


	6. Chapter 5

It was the second day aboard of the MS. Anne. One of the Rich boys already collected the cards and challenged David to a official Pokémon battle by the Swimming Pool of the ship.

David waits by the Swimming pool for his opponent and the referee for the battle. As they finally arrived a lot of the other passengers were already here to watch this fight. And two of then were Reporters. David knew instantly that this battle could be send to the televisions… either as part of a report of the ship travel or to send the victory of his opponent…

The Rich boy was in position as the Referee called: "This will be a two versus two double battle of the Rich boy James and the Champion of Hoenn and King of the Battle Dome David! The battle is over then one side don't have anymore Pokémons ready! No let's the fight begin!"

The Rich Boy didn't lost any time and let go a Empoleon and a Gyrados. David smirked since he already decided which Pokémons of him will fight in this pool. He reached for his left side and took out two Pokéballs. On each of these Balls were Gravures which resembles on the head of Pokémons. He tossed the two balls and called: "I choose you two! Came out and show your glory"

The Pokéballs opened and revealed a red and a blue Pokémon. A lot the spectators were surprised to see the legendary Physic/Dragon Pokémons Latias and Latios. David smirked at the reactions of the spectators. Everybody heard at least that he is the trainer of a few Legendary Pokémons… but nobody guessed that he would use them here aboard of the MS. Anne.

Iain nodded as he saw Davids decision. He knew that he met Latias in the water town Altomare… he accidently found the secret garden there and met the female Lati and he found very soon out why she was depressed… the lost of her brother took a lot of her… David was able during his time in Altomare to cheer her up and in the end she wanted to go with David… but since she must watch over the Soul Dew this wasn't possible.

But then they had an idea how to make the travel possible for her. David chooses a few of his Pokémons and set them as guardians of the Soul Dew in the secret garden. Latias was very happy since them.

A few weeks later he found on his way to Fortree City to gain the next bandge something blue in the bushes and after he looked closer he found a really beat up Latios. It was heavily injured and next to him found David a broken MasterBall. But he didn't care in the first moment. He took care of him and learned fast what happened. Latios had a trainer and after he lost a battle send his trainer his Pokémons out and attacked Latios to punish Latios and left him alone with the injuries. Latios lost his trust for humans in this moment but as he saw how careful David looked over him and later how much he cares for his Pokémons even after they lost a battle decided Latios to give him a try. Short times later he became official his Pokémon and as they found later his former trainer they showed him directly what they thinks about his actions in a Pokémon battle… the trainer wasn't very happy about the result.

Iain focused back to the battle. None of the two trainers didn't move yet… they wait for the first strike of the other. The Rich Boy lost his patient and ordered: "Empoleon! Metal Claw! Gyrados! Hyper Beam! Both attacks on Latias!"

Empoleon dived into the water and shoot into the direction of Latias while Gyrados shoot his Hyper Beam at her. David reacted quickly: "Latias! Use your Thunderbolt in the water! Latios! Stop the Hyper Beam with your ice beam!" And Latios hit the Hyper Beam with his Ice Beam and after the both attacks colligate Latios shoot through the smoke and hit Gyrados with a Steel Wing. Meanwhile shocked Latias with Thunderbolt the whole Swimming pool and hit Empoleon badly. It emerged from the water and got instantly hit from a Dragon claw followed from a Steel Wing both didn't hurt him much because of his steel type but what followed was too much for the King Pokémon. A Thunderbolt powered up by Helping hand hit it and caused a explosion… after the smoke cleared swam Empoleon on his back with swirling eyes. The Referee shouted: "Empoleon is unable to battle!" Frustrated called the Rich boy his Pokémon back. He know that he isn't able to win anymore but he wanted to knock out one of them at least!

He ordered: "Gyrados! Use your Blizzard!"

As the Blizzard began covered David his face to protect himself from the ice cold wind. He knew that his Pokémon were weak against ice attacks and that they don't know a move to protect them from such an attack. Now he knew that he helpless in this situation. As the attack ended looked David and saw the swimming pool was frozen and so was Latios. But Latias was full able to move since Latios used his body to protect Latias from to be frozen. But to his surprise shouted the Rich Boy: "How is that? Both of your Pokémons were now ice sculptures!"

David realized instandly that it looks like both were frozen from his sight. He used it instand for his advance and ordered: "Thunderbolt! Put everything you have in this attack!"

The Rich boy was surprised like Gyrados and suddenly a red blur shoot away from Latios rammed Gyrados and unleashed a full powered Thunderbold at the Flying/Water Pokémon. It collapsed on the ground and the Referee shouted: "Gyrados is unable to battle! Latias and Latios won this battle!"

Short after the battle brought David his Pokémons to Nurse Joy and it was a relief for him to hear that they was ok… Only Latios got a cold for now…


	7. Chapter 6

"Iain... what I dare?"

"Don't play dumb! You know what I mean! Did you dare to clone Pokémons? Did you forgot what happened to Team Rocket?"

"I didn't forget it I-"

"Or are you believing that now you could play God?"

"Iain…"

"Listen carefully… if you are asking me to help to overview their awaking FORGET IT!"

David simply punched Iain in the face and told him: "Now listen! I had serious reasons to do this! And they would already awake if I could solve a certain problem! And I know it isn't right to clone Pokémon and I didn't manipulate the DNA that much!"

"And why do we have here different DNA?"

"Because the DNA was damaged and I needed to replace the damaged parts… listen… I don't force them to anything later like they did by Mewtwo… I let them choose how they will live…"

Iain thought carefully about what his friend just told him: True… he never forced Pokémon to anything that they don't want to do… but it is still wrong to clone…

"What is the problem?"

"They don't have any heartbeat… and I am not sure how long my machines were able to keep them alive in the glass tubes…"

Now understand Iain why David needs him. He don't want them to die before they were even able to live a life… but were they even alive?

"And before you ask… they have brain activities…"

"I understand… but why have one of them Cybernetic parts?"

"Because that were the only final prototypes of a special cybernetic technique with a special kind of metal… but the possible use of these parts was do dangerous to let them to humans… and I am not able to destroy them…"

Now understand why David create a Mew with Cybernetic parts! Since this Pokémon is naturally very kind and playful but careful about his powers the thought his Prototypes were safe by this Pokemon… but for what was number two?

"But why did you create another Mew?"

"Simple… I wanted to test a theory because if I get a positive result I could do something… but please understand that I am not willing yet to tell it to you now…"

Iain nodded. When his friend hide the reasons for his activities then is had a good reason.

"But why didn't you ask me in the first place? I was always good in Bio while you was the master in technology back in the Academy…"

"I thought I could handle it alone… and I know your ethics…"

"Well… you are right… it isn't right what you did… but since we have handle now with two living beings I am helping you out now…"

"Thanks Iain!" said David and hugged his friend.

"Uh...David..." Iain gasped, "I need to breathe..."


	8. Chapter 7

In a dark place was a small female creature. She only knew her little dark world since she can think and never find an exit from it. But she knows there exists a world outside her little world but she don't know how to leave her world.

As she had her first thoughts she felt instantly two other presences in the near in the world outside her world. One of these presences were in a state like her… a prisoner in a own dark world like her… unable to communicate with the outside world… the other presence was kind and alive in the outside world… and she heard something from the presence: "They shows now brain activities… now I need to hurry to fix the problem!"

She doesn't know what the presence mean by that but she get the feeling it has something to do with her and the other presence. And in the voice was sounding worried. She don't know how she know the few little things she knows now but with the time she learned other few things even she doesn't understand them yet… she get often odd feelings when the presence was in the near of her… and she has the feeling it was the try to free her from her dark world… her prison…

She learned more about the presence outside her world and she began to like this presence… every time the presence left her she began to miss the presence very fast… and was even more happy then the presence returned to her.

Times passed and the presence wasn't able yet to free her… and she learned that the presence wouldn't even try it before a problem wasn't solved… and she learned that the problem has something to do with her and the other presence that was always in the near of her. But she also know that wasn't their fault… her wish and her hope was that the presence would be able to solve the problem and to free her from her dark prison…

One day she heard him shouting and she knew he failed again but short after she felt his mood was raising. Did he found a solution for the problem?

She felt him coming closer and heard him say: "If he is willing to help me… you will soon live my dears…"

Will he get the help from something else? She only knew he was away for a while and as he was back he only said: "I will be back soon… just hang on there…" And left.

A long time passed since then and he didn't return… but she was sure he will come back… she only believed that the one he wanted to ask for help is really far away. The world outside her world must be really big. She really want to leave her dark world soon and hoped everything will turn out fine. And she knows one of the two first things she will ask him will be: Who is he? And why did he call her CyMe?


	9. Chapter 8

On the next day the SS. Anne reached the seas of Jotho. David was on his way to Iain and his thoughts were on his Project M. He really hoped that Iain was able to solve his problem. He didn't doubt that his friend would do everything he could to solve it… but he was worried that the problem was something that couldn't be solved.

He put his worries away as he reached Iain's cabin and knocked on it.

"It's open!"

David entered the cabin and saw that Iain was busy cleaning the body of his Skarmoury.

"Hey Iain! Ready to leave the ship?"

"Of course! Will the ship stop?"

"No! We set off while the ship passes the Whirl Islands. We'll fly to the islands and from there we continue to fly on the back of Lugia!"

Iain grinned at this thought. He heard rumours about flying around on the back of this legendary flying/physic Pokémon. The feathers would be very soft and he knew himself that this Pokémon knows how to fly gracefully. He was sure he would love this flight.

"I assume you will fly on back of Latios or Latias?"

"On Latias… I send Latios home because he is still ill with his cold…"

"I understand…"

Later they were on the deck and had called out their Pokémon before they left the captain said a few words and they took off after they returned Houndoom and Abi into their Pokéballs.

Iain rode on his Skarmoury in the classic flying style while David lay on the back of Latias who enjoyed the position of his trainer. Iain saw often how his Physic/Dragon Pokémon acted around her trainer and wondered more then one time if she is alright in her head. But again… some of his female Pokémon acts very familiar… like her…

After a while they reached the islands and land on one of them. Then David pulled out a shell like flute.

"I thought you cannot play a flute…"

"You are right… I cannot play the flute… but who said I will play it?" said David and gave it to Latias.

She put the flute into her mouth and played a short and beautiful tune. After a few seconds a small water tornado rose from the sea and burst into tiny drops and revealed the mighty White and Blue Pokémon Lugia.

Lugia landed in front of the two trainers and David ran to his Pokémon, embraced it and said: "Hi Lugia! It is great to see you again!"

"My greetings too my friend… it has been a while since we saw each other last…" then Lugia looked at Iain "I assume that is one of your friends?"

"Yep! This is Iain! I met him a few years ago in Hoenn!"

"My greetings Iain!" said Lugia and bowed before him.

"uhm… my greetings too!" Iain said, bowing a bit awkwardly

Lugia nodded and turned to David and ask: "How I can help you?"

"We need you fly to Mt. Silver… we have some business there…"

"I understand… and you want a comfortable flight I guess?"

David nodded.

Lugia nodded back and laid down so that David and Iain could easily climb onto his back.

After they climbed on his back and called Latias and Skarmoury back Iain felt the feathers of Lugia. And he was surprised how soft they were. He don't have any doubts that this flight wold be very comfortable.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are…"

"Ok Lugia! We can take off!"

"With pleasure!" answered Lugia and took off and flew in the direction of Mt. Silver.


	10. Chapter 9

After Lugia brought the two trainers to Mt. Silver David thanked him and after a Goodbye it flew back to his home. They let Abi and Houndoom out of their Pokéballs and walked to the entrance of a cave of this mountain.

After they entered the cave Abi used Flash to light up the cave and Iain said: "You have some nerve to put your hideout in the cave system of a mountain…"

"Right… but because of it I had an easy way to build my hideout… even thought it was difficult to put the material here…"

Iain chuckled a little about it and then the two began to walk down in the cave. They walked almost for a half a hour until they reach a waterfall and David let Latias out again.

"I guess you have your Dragonair with you?"

Iain understood and called out his long blue dragon type Pokémon. He was surprised that David sat on Latias this time with and Abi was behind him.

"It's only a short trip… behind the waterfall to be exact…"

Iain nodded and after he sat on his Pokémon and Houndoom found his place too they flew against the waterfall. Latias eyes began to glow blue and the screen of water split into two, reveal a cave behind the waterfall. After Iain and David passed the waterfall, Iain called Dragonair back, Latias stopped her physic powers and flew off into the cave.

"Why…"

"Because it is just behind the next turn…"

They walked a short path and found an iron door with Latias waiting for them.

David stepped to the door and typed on a keyboard next to it a small code and the door opened.

They stepped in and then the door closed imprison them into a small white room with a micro, a finger print detector and a eye scanner. David walked to the three machines and after he let scanned his finger print and eye he said into the micro: "David Ceasar 2 8 7 8 Epsilon!"

Suddenly three laser cannons appears and aimed at Iain and Houndoom. David looked confused about it and then he slapped his fore head and added to the micro: "And guest!" The laser cannons vanished.

"Sorry… I forgot about this… "

Iain didn't say a word but in his mind he asked himself if David going to be a crazy doc…

They left the room by the next door and Iain was impressed about the look of the hideout entrance. The room is almost so big like a Pokémon gym and is filled different typed of decorates.

"How big is your hideout?"

"It has four floors and a hidden roof, in each floor where ten rooms… the first floor is the living floor for the Pokémons which lives here, the second floor if the living floor for the humans with guest rooms… even thought you were my first guest here… the third floor were my storerooms, the fourth floor is for my projects and the energy generators… and the only floor with extra rooms… I build the extra rooms in after I started Project M…"

"And the hidden roof?"

"It contains the hangar and a few fields and gardens for the fresh fruits and vegetables… and the entrance to a small cave with an underground sea we use as swimming pool… and from the streams to the sea we get our fresh water here…"

"I see you thought about nearly everything…"

"Yeah… and I have a friend who knows about this place and brings the things we can make by ourself…"

Iain nodded.

"We had a hard way here… I show you the room and after a bath some sleep and perhaps a snack we going to solve the problem!"

Iain agreed and together they walked to the elevator and went to the second floor.


	11. Chapter 10

Darkness! This was the first thing she saw as she had her first thoughts. And she felt two other presences around her. One in the same state like her and another which was… different.

The other presence didn't felt like her or the other one… but she trusts this presence…

During the time she noticed that the other one grew attached to the other presence and that she felt sad every time the other presence wasn't here…

During the time she learned somehow she was a "she" and the other one was a "she" too… while the third presence was a "he"…

She didn't know how she knew it… like other things she somehow learned about the time in her darkness.

Once he left them alone for a time… to find somebody to help them… if he was successful… would she see anything else except darkness?

After a while he returned… and different other times she felt happiness inside him… so as would she soon able to see the other things that should exist… would she gain a name? Because she heard how she was called by him and learned that was only a temporally name… but for now… she only knew she was called HX1 while the other one was called CyMe… after a while he left again… only to return later and she felt another "he" by him…

She checked carefully what she felt about the new being she sensed.

It was a kind but for her somehow a little odd feeling and she liked it… she felt somehow something for the second "he"…

And she heard them talking… and learned his name: Iain…

But what they mean with "Shock them to beat?"

She learned soon the meaning as suddenly a sharp pain ran across her body.

And she felt that the other "she" has the same pain too… why did they do this? She thought he got him for help… but instead they gave them pain!

But suddenly she felt something in her body… something began to beat… she listened to this rhythmic beat and then she heard: "We have a pulse now! Finally they can see the light of the world!"

Was this the gain for the pain they gave them? That they have a "Pulse" was this the beating in her body? And is this really needed to see anything else accept the darkness?

When the answer was yes she stopped to mind them the pain… she knew instantly they had no choice but to do that…

And suddenly her darkness turned to a warm light… she had a dizzy feeling… like she would fell asleep… only to wake up in a world of light…


	12. Chapter 11

Darkness! This was the first thing she saw as she had her first thoughts. And she felt two other presences around her. One in the same state like her and another which was… different.

The other presence didn't felt like her or the other one… but she trusts this presence…

During the time she noticed that the other one grew attached to the other presence and that she felt sad every time the other presence wasn't here…

During the time she learned somehow she was a "she" and the other one was a "she" too… while the third presence was a "he"…

She didn't know how she knew it… like other things she somehow learned about the time in her darkness.

Once he left them alone for a time… to find somebody to help them… if he was successful… would she see anything else except darkness?

After a while he returned… and different other times she felt happiness inside him… so as would she soon able to see the other things that should exist… would she gain a name? Because she heard how she was called by him and learned that was only a temporally name… but for now… she only knew she was called HX1 while the other one was called CyMe… after a while he left again… only to return later and she felt another "he" by him…

She checked carefully what she felt about the new being she sensed.

It was a kind but for her somehow a little odd feeling and she liked it… she felt somehow something for the second "he"…

And she heard them talking… and learned his name: Iain…

But what they mean with "Shock them into beating?"

She learned soon the meaning as suddenly a sharp pain ran across her body.

And she felt that the other "she" has the same pain too… why did they do this? She thought he got him for help… but instead they gave them pain!

But suddenly she felt something in her body… something began to beat… she listened to this rhythmic beat and then she heard: "We have a pulse now! Finally they can see the light of the world!"

Was this the gain for the pain they gave them? That they have a "Pulse" was this the beating in her body? And is this really needed to see anything else accept the darkness?

When the answer was yes she stopped to mind them the pain… she is willing to believe they had no choice but to do that…

And suddenly her darkness turned to a warm light… she had a dizzy feeling… like she would fell asleep… only to wake up in a world of light…


	13. Chapter 12

Iain looked at the two Mews in the medical beds in front of him. In the left bed laid CyMe and in the right bed HX-1.

CyMe looked at first glance like a normal Mew with silver ovals on the back of her hands and in front of the head while HX-1 has blue fur and five fingers on the hands.

It took him and David over an hour of work but the two created Mews finally had their heartbeat and he watched them while their chests rise and fall by taking breaths. After a while David came over as he finished to clean up the machines and store them away.

"How are they?"

"Haven't woken up yet… but it is only a matter of time…"

"Hope so…"

"I can understand… I going to get a snack…" explained Iain and walked away.

David gave a quick look before he turned to get a book on a nearby table as he heard a small moan. He turned around and a smile appeared on his face.

CyMe stirred and while she opened her eyes for her first time she was only able to see every thing in a blur after in moments her sight cleared and she looked straight into the green eyes of somebody. CyMe has the feeling she know who is the ower of these eyes.

They looked at each other for a while before she spoke: "Who are you?"

He gave a smile and answered: "My name is David, CyMe…"

"CyMe? Is that my name?"

"Yes it is… "

CyMe looked curious at David and then in the room she was. As she looked back at David she could feel something in her body but she has no idea what this feeling is… perhaps she will find it our later…

"Where am I?"

"In the medical wing of your current home…"

"Why current home?"

"You will stay here for a while to learn a few things and later… it depends on you… you can go and find your own home or stay here… but it has time before you must decide…"

"I… I understand…" told CyMe as she heard a growl from her stomach.

"Looks like somebody is hungry!"

CyMe just nodded because she didn't know what to do anything else. David reached for a device and dialed somebody.

"I just call somebody because we cannot leave yet because of her…" explained David and motioned to HX-1.

CyMe wondered who is that and after David explained over the phone to Iain about CyMe being awake and he explained CyMe about her sister in creation…


	14. Chapter 13

In his room David laughed about the results of the day. CyMe woke into her live state and surprised him and Iain with her curiosity… she didn't quite understand until they showed her the whole place. Now she was asleep again in a bed they made for her and David wondered when HX-1 will wake up…

He went to the lab and saw Iain was working on a computer.

"Didn't she wake up yet?"

"No… I just play a few games to pass time…"

David nodded as they heard a beeping sound.

"HX-1 is about to wake up!"

"I still believe we need a better name for her… why I wasn't able to find something better for her…"

Iain wanted to say something but he was interrupted as he heard a female voice say: "Where am I?"

Iain and David turned to the source of the voice and looked the blue Mew with slight human appearance.

Iain answered: "You were in a safe place… don't worry…"

"An who are you?"

David just thought 'Deja-vu…' and answered: "This is Iain and my name is David… we are your friends…."

A few minutes were silence in the room as HX-1 finally spoke: "And… who am I?"

'Here we go…' thought Iain and began to explain slowly to HX-1 who she is and the reasons about her creations so far he knows it from David… he still wonders what are David's true reasons for that…

HX-1 looked with and mix of surprised, interested and confused about the explanations. And then she replied: "I am a modified clone of Mew but you don't force me to do things but help me to get used to my body and let me decide what I will do with my life?"

"Yes…"

"I understand… and you are still searching for a better name for me?"

"Yes…"

They looked at each other as suddenly three growls were heard.

"I guess we're all hungry…" Iain chuckled

"Indeed… let's go to eat something…"

And they went to the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 14

Iain set in the living room and watched a few movies. He thought about the two Mews and was surprised at how different they were… while CyMe was playfull and always in good mood, is HX-1 more serious and more tempered. And he learned that CyMe was a vegetarian, while HX-1 didn't like vegetables at all…

And he was surprised how fast they learned how to use their powers and abilities in only two weeks…

While he sat there somebody approached him from behind. As the being was close enough it asked: "Bored?"

Iain turned around and saw Latias. The Eon Pokémon hovered behind him with a smile and Iain answered: "Certainly yes…"

"Ok… I just wanted to ask if you can do something with me…"

"Depends what you have in your mind…"

"How about a date?"

Iain stared for a moment at the red physic/dragon Pokémon and wondered why. She answered: "I always wanted to eat in a restaurant but I never managed David to do this with me and since you are his friend I am sure he wouldn't mind if I ask you so long he don't needs me.."

"I have the feeling there is something else…"

"How did you come to this idea?"

"You ac a little strange around David… could it be that you have a crush on him?"

Latias backed back a little about Iain's guess. "Uhm… wouldn't it be odd if a Pokémon and a Human were a Couple?"

Iain smirked at Latias' reaction knowing he was right. Since he has nothing better to do he agreed. After he talked to David they prepared to go to the nearest Restaurant.

MEANWHILE

CyMe looked around in the storage rooms. She was curious about the Pokémons and the machines here and was surprised about everything. After a while she went into a corner and noticed a heavily looked up door with several warning signs. David showed her this door and said neither her nor every other Pokémon which lives here in the Hideout were allowed to enter this room. It would be too dangerous. So strictly he said this to her caused only to be more curious about this room.

As she was in front of the door she stopped. She was really curious what is in this room but in the same time she wanted to disappoint David. She wondered why she always thought about him what that feeling is inside her when she sees him…

After a while she decided to look into the room. David explained her that her Cybernetic Parts stores a lot of different devices and tools and she learned how to use them. From the silver triangle on the back of her right hand emerges a small Pick-Loop and CyMe used it to pick the door open. But behind the door she found another door with electronic looks. CyMe was sure that David really doesn't want ANYBODY in this room. But CyMe managed even to open this door and as she entered the room she found out why she couldn't just teleport in. In the room was a device to prevent Physic Pokémons from teleporting in or out. She observed the room and on the back on the room she found something that surprised her.


	16. Chapter 15

David worked on his computer and had a file open about a mysterius serum. He received this a few days ago but he didn't single clue who send him this…

He looked at the sample he received together with the data and thought who could send him this… so far he can tell it is untested but if it works so like the datas tell it would be a revolution in the medicine…

He was about to turn back to his computer as a alarm came alive: "WARNING! WARNING! PROTOTYPE RM001 IS ACTIVE! PROTOTYPE RM001 IS ACTIVE!"

David turned around at the alarm. RM001 was one of the robot projects he worked but failed miserable at the programming. Instand of a kind robot version of a Pokémon it was a murderous monster and he was forced to put it into a hibernation state until he find a way to fix the programming.

He brainstormed how it could become active. Nobody of the Pokémons here would open the sealed room and everbody knows the threat in the room… everbody except…

Then it hits David like a Mega-Punch of a Maschoke. Only Iain, HX-1 and CyMe didn't know! But he knew that Iain and HX-1 wouldn't enter a forbidden room but CyMe would… her curiousity was to great for obey rules.

David instandly run a closet and took out a futuristic looking Rifle. He instandly run to help CyMe.

In the meanwhile was CyMe busy to avoid the shoots and the blade like claws of a robotic version of a Mew. She found this robot in the back of the room she broke in and deactivated the force field around it.

She regetted this move at the very moment this robot came alive and began to attack her. She heard the alarm too and really hoped somebody would came to help her. She didn't know how to fight against it and before she knew she was hit on the back.

She fall on the ground and as she turned around she saw a cannone emerged from the arms of the robot and aimed at her head. She closed her eyes and waited for the shoot. Then she heard a door burst open and twice the sound of shooting. And a painful cry.

She opened her eyes and saw the robot laid on the ground and the head of it lies away from it. She looked at the point where she heard the cry and gasped at the sight.

David laid on his back with a serious wound on his chest. He struggled with his breath and blood flows over his body.

CyMe didn't knew what she should do… she panicen at the sight but then she realized she had only one choice… she must get help. Instandly she flew out to get help for her savior.


	17. Chapter 16

Iain was on the way to Altomare together with Latias in the disguise of a young woman.

He was surprised as he saw the restaurant in that Latias wanted to eat. They sat in and after they gave their orders Iain went to Latias and asked, "Why did you want to go with me here? Wouldn't be David as your trainer be a better choice?"

"Of course but… I try to get his attention by this…"

"I thought you had his attention… so far I know you are one of his best Pokémon…"

"I mean attention in another way…" answered Latias in a blush and Iain understood now what she meant.

"You like him?" She nodded in embarrassment and Iain laughed, "I heard that some Pokémon would have feelings to their trainers but I never thought to meet one of this type! And don't be ashamed… it is your way to feel about it… but I cannot tell if you will get your goal by this… and don't forget… he is a human…"

"I know…"

"But I am sure someday you will have your chance…"

"Thanks!" answered Latias.

After they eat and Iain paid the bill they went back to the Hideout. It took them a while until they reached the entrance and as they entered the Hideout flew CyMe around a corner and Iain gasped at the sight of her.

She was covered in cuts and bruises and had tears in her eyes. Something bad must happened.

"CyMe! What is wrong?"

"David… he is badly hurt… it was my fault… he needs medical help or he wouldn't make it…"

Iain understood so far and followed CyMe together with Latias to the place where David was. He didn't pay any attention about what happened now instaed he moved, together with a set of Chanseys, David to a lab and Iain prepared himself to operate on his friend.

After a while he found out the injuries were worse. He couldn't do much for him but his eye fell on the open file by David's computer. He took a quick look and stared at the sample of the Serum. Since he knew here is nothing to loose he took a needle and injected David an amout of the Serum into his veins.

Then he did the best to close the wound of David's chest and made sure he wouldn't die from blood loss. But he knew it was only a temporally answer… then the serum doesn't work… he would loose his friend… and moving to a hospital was impossible…

Iain set down in a chair and hoped the best while he fall asleep.

At the same time, CyMe was crying loudly in one of the living rooms while HX-1 and Latias tries to comfort her…

"It was only my fault… if I had heard to David this wouldn't happen…"

"It isn't completely your fault… you didn't know what was in the room and David should have known that it wouldn't stop you when he say the room is forbidden…"

"And it is for a part David's fault because he created such a monster but didn't destroy it in the first place after realizing his wrongs…"

But CyMe didn't stop crying. "But I caused this incident in the first place!"

"And I am sure David would forgive you… and for now we cannot do anything… only to hope…" stated HX-1 and leaned back in the couch.


	18. Chapter 17

Hours passed and CyMe stopped being depressed. She and Mele began to play chess while Latias took a nap.

During the time Abi and Houndoom came around and after Abi learned what happened to her Trainer she instantly leaped at the lab to check if everything all right.

Houndoom was a bit worried too but since he wasn't his trainer he don't care that much.

After a short time they heard a shocked, "WHAT THE?" and then a loud, "What is going on?"

CyMe and Mele recognized this instantly as the voices of Abi and David. They forgot their chess game and went instantly to check.

As they reached the lab they saw Iain was awake and looked shocked at the medical bed.

In the medical bed was, instead of David a Shiny Mew that looked confused at his paws and then it spoke with David's voice: "How is this possible?"

After he overcame the shock Iain realized that this Mew was David. But he couldn't explain how it was possible that he turned into a Mew… then it hit's Iain: 'Could it be… that it was the serum?'

"Iain… did you use the serum on me?"

"How-… did you just read my mind?"

"I thought you said it loud…"

Abi wasn't able to think clear. Her trainer turned into a Pokémon but still speak perfectly like a human…

Mele however doesn't even try to find sense in it, but CyMe thought: 'He looks so handsome…'

Iain and David in the meanwhile continued their talk and David said, "I think we should run a test on my DNA to see what happened… and then… I should get used to this…"

Iain nodded and took out a needle and took a sample of David's blood. He went to the equipment and began to run the tests…


	19. Chapter 18

Iain finished his tests with the blood sample of David and was surprised. His Human DNA is perfectly fused with Mew DNA so that it looks like he was born with this combination.

He thought about it got an idea. He took a sample from the rest of the serum and began to analyze it. In the serum were chemicals he couldn't indentify but he found DNA… Mew DNA…

Now he knew he was right! The serum works with Mew DNA and, as a side effect, cause a combination of the Human DNA and the Mew DNA. But how will it affect other species? He was unsure about it and decided not to test it…

He took a needle and filled it with the rest of the serum, tested if the came out of the needle properly and put the rest into a corked bottle and sealed it before he put it away. Unknown to him that a drop of the serum flew into his tea and after he put the bottle away he took care of the needle and drank his tea.

Meanwhile CyMe and HX-1 tired to teach David the basics of telekinetics so that he was at least able to levitate. It wasn't that easy since he wasn't that used to use something like this and in the beginning he often fell on the ground.

But then he managed to maintain the levitation and CyMe flew under him and called: "Congratulations for finally getting the clue!"

"Uhm… thanks…" said David with a blush but then he lost concentration and fell on CyMe. She was surprised and they landed loudly on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"It's hurt but thanks for the thought…" answered CyMe but then they noticed the odd position they were in and quickly looked away from each other not noticing the blush on their faces. David quickly got up and said: "Sorry that I fell on you…"

"Don't worry… it was my fault too… I should have knew that you not able to maintain it for that long… you are just a rookie in this… like me after I woke up…"

"Thanks…" smiled David with a blush but CyMe seemed not to notice it and trailed: "Now we need to exercise a bit more! Since you have the hang of it now you need to learn to handle it like if you just walk around!"

HX-1 however noticed the behavior and though: 'Is it me... or does she have something for him? I hope Iain will come back soon with the results… I would like to spend more time with him…' and blushed.

"Hey HX-1! Are you coming to help?"


	20. Chapter 19

Iain searched for David as he spotted CyMe entering his room. He was curious what she was doing and looked into the room. He found David in his bed asleep and suggested he got tired from the training.

But it puzzled him as CyMe crawled under the blankets and hugged David from behind. He wasn't faced by this and was still asleep. Iain chuckled at bit. He knew his friend was a hard sleeper and he would bet not even an exploding Voltorb would wake him up.

He decided to let them alone but still wonders about CyMe's action. He went to the living room and heard suddenly Hawaiian music. He looked into the room and spotted HX-1 enjoying the music.

He knew HX-1 loved music, particular Hawaiian. He thought a bit and remembered that David wanted to give her a better name then this.

He entered the room and HX-1 one greeted him: "Hey Iain! What are the results?"

"Like I thought… in the serum is Mew DNA… or more specific… one of the main ingredients were this DNA… I wonder who sent this to David…"

"Who knows…"

Iain nodded and asked: "Enjoying the music?"

"Indeed! I hope my name will refer something with music…"

He nodded. He listened to the music and enjoyed it, then he suddenly hit him an idea.

"HX-1…"

"Yes Iain?"

"I just remember the Hawaiian word for song… Mele…"

HX-1 thought about the word and repeated it an thought it would be a nice name for her. "I love it!"

"Then it is decided! Your name will be Mele!" said Iain

Mele smiled and hugged Iain thankfully.

But suddenly was he very tired: "Mele… if you don't mind I go to my room… I am suddenly so tired…"

Mele nodded and as Iain reached his bed he just fall into it and fall quickly asleep without knowing what just begun into him…


	21. Chapter 20

Iain searched for David as he spotted CyMe entering his room. He was curious what she was doing and looked into the room. He found David in his bed asleep and suggested he got tired from the training.

But it puzzled him as CyMe crawled under the blankets and hugged David from behind. He wasn't faced by this and was still asleep. Iain chuckled at bit. He knew his friend was a hard sleeper and he would bet not even an exploding Voltorb would wake him up.

He decided to let them alone but still wonders about CyMe's action. He went to the living room and heard suddenly Hawaiian music. He looked into the room and spotted HX-1 enjoying the music.

He knew HX-1 loved music, particular Hawaiian. He thought a bit and remembered that David wanted to give her a better name then this.

He entered the room and HX-1 one greeted him: "Hey Iain! What are the results?"

"Like I thought… in the serum is Mew DNA… or more specific… one of the main ingredients were this DNA… I wonder who sent this to David…"

"Who knows…"

Iain nodded and asked: "Enjoying the music?"

"Indeed! I hope my name will refer something with music…"

He nodded. He listened to the music and enjoyed it, then he suddenly hit him an idea.

"HX-1…"

"Yes Iain?"

"I just remember the Hawaiian word for song… Mele…"

HX-1 thought about the word and repeated it an thought it would be a nice name for her. "I love it!"

"Then it is decided! Your name will be Mele!" said Iain

Mele smiled and hugged Iain thankfully.

But suddenly was he very tired: "Mele… if you don't mind I go to my room… I am suddenly so tired…"

Mele nodded and as Iain reached his bed he just fall into it and fall quickly asleep without knowing what just begun into him…


	22. Chapter 21

David stared on Iains bed. Instead of a the human a Mew lay on the bed, sleeping soundly. David began to think quietly how this was possible.

Before he could find a good explaination he heard a loud yawn and noticed the Mew was slowly waking up…

It rubbed his eyes and then looked at it's paws, puzzled, and screamed loudly with Iains voice.

David just stared and came to the conclusion... somehow the serum affected Iain…

Iain looked around and noticed David "David… please tell me I am dreaming!"

"Sorry… but you aren't…"

While Iain only stared the others came and stared as they saw Iain

"Iain… is that you?" asked his Houndoom and Iain only stared at his Pokemon.

It was one thing to suddenly become a Pokemon… but just realizing that he would gain the ability to understand Pokemon was a bit different…

"Yes… it's me…" he replied slowly and tried to remember when he came into contact with the serum.

David in the other hand realized his friend was in the same situation like him and said: "Seems that you need to take lessons like me…"

Iain nodded and looked at his cup. In the cup was a small amount of his tea and he decided to check it later.

They began to teach Iain the basics and he learned them quickly.

After a few days he was so good like David since he helped him and they continued their training with the physics in the base.

After a few days they tried to morph and got a Ditto as teacher and they was at least able to turn into a different Pokemons after a lot of time.

After a week they managed to transform into humans but it isn't perfect… they need to train more but is was enough for them in the beginning and Iain went back to the lab while David began to work on something.

Iain examined the rest of his tea and found traces of the serum. But from the amount he could tell it was only a drop in the whole cup. That means that the serum even still worked even after it was diluted…

He looked at the mirror and his not so perfect human form, then said to himself, "Things just got interesting..."


	23. Chapter 22

David just finished his work on a watch like machine and smirked. If this baby works like planned he would be able to get the visitor if she decided to show up again. And then he would be able to find out who she would be.

He went back to the kitchen and made for himself a cup of tea. He wondered if the visitor would show up again and why CyMe acted so strange around him. It was like she had a crush on him. But… would it be right? She was his creation… something like a daughter… but in the other hand they weren't related to each other and he liked her for her personality.

He went back to his research files and began to study them. He worked for hours and then his machine began to beep. That meant the visitor was back!

He stood up and walked where she was and as he was about to turn around she runs away again and played her game again.

David decided to play along and as it was clear she would soon trick him again he teleported.

After a few seconds the person came into the room like David guessed and jumped at her and pinned her down.

It happened so fast that David didn't get the chance to indentify her so he looked at her. The first thing he noticed he looked into big blue eyes on a rather small green head with antennas. Then he saw a fairy like body and long arms and black and green colours…

David widened his eyes…

He only heard of one Pokémon with these features and now he was holding her down with his hands…


	24. Chapter 23

"Celebi..." was the only thing that David managed to get out of his mouth and stared at the little time travel Pokémon he held down with his hands…

Celebi however looked disappointed and spoke "Would you mind releasing me? I have a lot to do today!" His reaction however was that he just blinked still unable to think clearly from the shock that he just catch a legendary Pokémon. After a short time she had enough and used a weak Physic attack that didn't hurt him much but caused him to loose the concentration that David needs to hold his human form. He changed back to Mew form and Celebi got free.

She floated at eye level in front of David and giggled "You look really handsome as Mew!"

David blushed but Celebi replied: "Don't worry… I may want something from you but I need Iain as well and it isn't for a relationship!"

David wondered what she could want from him and decided just to play along. He went with her to look for Iain in the lab and he was absolutely busy with the serum.

As he noticed somebody came in he turned around and greeted David. But he was confused that Celebi was here. Iain knew his friend was never able to catch it… even if he had tried to find her… he never had much interest in this Pokémon… he asked "Uhm… David… what is Celebi doing here?"

"I don't know… she just showed up and told me that she want something from us…"

"Indeed!" chirped Celebi and took a deep breath "You are called to a hidden section of Mt. Battle in Orre…" she explained "Because you are in trouble…"

"What kind of trouble?"

"Arceus will judge you in the trial of the legendaries…"

Iain thought to himself, "oh dear...this can't be good..."


	25. Chapter 24

The trial of the legendaries... the only time where every of the legendary Pokémons meet in one place to discuss and deciding about matters that can important for their world… David only heard about it and even Iain could only tell what legends say…

"Did I understand it right…? Arceus calls us to a trial to judge us? What did we that we need to be judge?" asked David even thought he fears that he already knows the answer…

"For creating two Clones of Mew and turning yourself into Mews…" replied Celebi "And you need to hurry… the trail begins in a few days and Orre isn't just a small trip…"

And she was right of it… even with a car it takes at least a few weeks to reach this dessert region…but luckily David has a resolution for that…

"Iain! Could you come with me please!"

He nodded and David leads him to the hangar part of the Hideout and opened one of the hangar doors and released a black aerodynamic passenger flight and David explains "This is my Prototype FS-01… it is designed for flight great distance with record speed… but I have still issues with the extra turbines… but the main turbines works fine and I think we should reach Orre in so a day with this baby…"

Iain looked closely at the flight and he could tell his friend took a lot of work into that… and he assumed the extra turbines were for the extra speed… but so long the main turbines works fine here shouldn't be any problems…

He nodded and means "I think we should prepare now everything and begin our flight in so a hour…."

"That is more then enough!" agreed David and went into his room to pack a few things he could need in Orre

CyMe overheard everything with Mele and began to be nervous… she read and heard a bit about this trial and about Arceus from other Pokémons in the base and the books that David have in his library… she was in fear about this and she feared about David more then everything…

What was this feeling that caused her to act like this?

She whished she knew the answer… but she doesn't know that Mele fears and feels about Iain in the same way like CyMe about David…

But they had the same question… what was this feeling?


	26. Chapter 25

They were on their way to Mt. Battle… the mountain in the center of Orre the desert Region where official no wild Pokémons exits…

During the flight in the jet was everybody quiet and unsure… nobody said it but… they don't have much hope by Arceus…

The legendary Pokémon who is announced to be one of the leaders of the Legendary Pokémons was a Pokémon with less tolerance by crimes against Pokémons… or crimes that involve Pokémons what was proofed by several incidents in that this Pokémon destroyed everyone who did crimes against Pokémons…

During the flight thought CyMe and Mele about their situation but about their odd feelings… none of them had an explaination why CyMe worried about David and why Mele worried about Iain…

Then they began to think about what they made for them so special and they became red in their face and their hearts beat faster…

And the oddest think was none of them knows what the other thougth…

After some time they reach the dessert region and as they reach the mountain typed David something on the keyboard by the controls and a hidden runway opened.

Iain looked at his friend: "You didn't told you have an Hideout here as well!"

"In each region I ever visited I have one… this one is a smaller one… not so big like the hideout in Johto…" explained David and they land in the hangar of the base.

After they put their belongings in the prepared rooms told Celebi to them: "You have some time now before you must to go to the meeting place…"

"Then will it be?"

"Tomorrow in the evening…" told Celebi and David thought 'In this time we find hopefully a solution about the problem…' and head like the other to their room

Celebi was left behind and giggled 'You will be surprised by the outcome… and what else the future brings to you!' and disappeared in a green flash.


	27. Chapter 26

It was now the time…

Everybody went to the top of Mt. Battle where the trial of the legendaries should be held…. The legendaries of each region came from different directions, they wondering how some Legendaries like Kyroge was even able to come to the place…

After some time nearly all the legendaries gathered around and in the middle of the crowd, Arceus landed in front of the group and looked around.

After a loud shout he asked, "Where is Mew? She is supposed to come as well!"

"She is coming soon! She is just about to make sure nothing can happen in her home!" answered Celebi and Acreus shouted "She knew long enough about the trial! So why is she not coming?"

"Do you think it is so easy to make sure that an entire tree is safe?" asked a female voice and Mew appeared behind Arceus.

"We talk about a rock formation that looks like a tree!" countered Arceus and looked at her.

"Can we argue another time?" was her reply

"Fine! I have not much time today so we should hurry!" agreed Arceus and turned to the friends

"Now I open the trial of the legendaries!" he shouted and looked at Iain, David, CyMe and Mele. "Your crimes are as follows!" he announced and looked at David "For creating two artificial Pokemons! The worst part disgusting clones of a legendaries and turning you and your follower in crime into the ones!" Then he looked at Iain "Your crime is that you helped him to finish his crimes!"

At then he looked at CyMe and Mele "And your crime is that you just exist!" he ended and faced the other Legendaries, "So I request the trial to them guilty and for an instant execution!"

Iain tensed up and was ready to fight, David looked surprised that he don't even let them defend themselves and called, "Mighty Arceus! If this is a real trial then we should be able to defend ourselves!" and Iain continued "That is right! Wouldn't you want to have the same chance if you stand in front of a trial?"

Arceus looked at them as he was about to laugh against their request but then he said calmly "If this is your last wish… it will be granted…"

They gulped and knew if they failed now they won't be able to see the night again…

So David started, "That is right! I created them but they didn't have a choice about how their lives began! So it won't be fair to them to be judged just for their existence!"

And Iain continued "And I was the one who injected him with the serum that turned him into a Mew by accident! None of us knew what effects the serum would have!"

The crowd began to mumble and Arceus suddenly shouted, "SILENCE!" then he turned to them again "So… you are right… but who says that they don't turn into a threat like Mewtwo was once?"

"The simple fact's that we treat them different as the scientist who created Mewtwo! We treat them kindly and as living beings while these scientists just saw him as project! We never forced them into something and they have their free will!"

"These arguments could only save the lives of your creations… and make the crime of turning yourselves to Legendaries weaker… but the main crime of you two are still here… the creating of these… disgusting monsters!"

Then he laughed "And if this everything you could bring out I request the crowd for their decision!"

David's heart sank into the pants as he realized that Arceus won't let them away with their lives…

Suddenly he heard a voice "Do you really think they deserve the death?" And as David turned to the source he spotted Lugia.

"Don''t interfere Lugia! You were his servant once so you have sympathies forced by their Pokeballs!"

"He never forced me to anything… I was with him by my free will and he let me go because I wanted to be go,… he has high respect to us Pokemon and I am sure he only did that because he wanted to learn more about us but didn't think about possible consequence… like his friend!"

Suddenly everybody mumbled again and then suddenly Rayquazza spoke, "We talked about your request and say the two Artifical Mews are not guilty because it isn't a crime to live… Iain is also not guilty as well because we all can tell he tells the truth… how should he know how an untested Serum could work?"

Most of them made a slightly relieved face but only David stayed nervous

"But David said by himself that he created the two artificial… he admit his own crime and is guilty… and about your request of punishment…"

Suddenly got CyMe in front of David and cried "Please! Don't hurt him! He isn't a bad person! He is caring and friendly!"

David was surprised by her reaction and wondered what got into her… in so a situation it could be risk full to act this way but suddenly Mew said "Don't worry dear… nothing bad will happen… the punishment will simply that he has to find a way to heal a certain Pokemon…"

"WHAT!" shouted Arceus "He did a not forgive full crime and you will punish him with that simple thing?"

"You heard me right Arceus! And you need to accept the decision!"

"I AM THE LEADER HERE! YOU CANNOT TELL ME ANYTHING!"

"Of course I can! You will accept this because I decide this as your mother!"


	28. Chapter 27

Silence... it was eerie silence... after Mew said her words everybody and everything became silence and no one dared to break the silence... not even the always fighting Pokémons Dialga and Pelkia or Tyrogue and Groudon…

Everybody just waited for the reactions Arceus and nobody could even think for a second about the outcome…

David was nervous because he heard about the bad temper of Arceus and he could tell Iain was on the edge to strike everything in his way…

While CyMe and Mele just were quiet and surprised about the reaction of these words…

The situations keeps quiet… not a sound… not a single move… until…

Arceus suddenly let out a mighty roar and shouted: "How do you dare to order me something mother? You self choose me for the role as one of the leaders! And you never took one of the leading positions!"

"Because I am able to see into their hearts! An Ability, which you tossed away hundreds of years ago!"

"Humans were only able to create for destroying!"

"Not always! They can even create things for good!"

Arceus growled but said "Then do whatever you want! But I will laugh after you realized your errors!" and flew away.

Everybody let out a sign and Mew approached the small group of Mews and said "Then this matter would be solved…"

David nodded and asked "Who is the Pokémon we should heal?"

Mew looked down sadly and said simply "I… I don't want to tell it… for now…"

Iain noticed the change of mood and assumed that it was somebody important to her…

"Celebi will bring you the first samples to work with soon… you can now leave…" continued Mew and flew away and one after the other the legendaries left the place… until only CyMe, David, Iain, Mele and Celebi were left.

Celebi went to them and told: "It would take a bit… I have to do a few things but then I bring you instantly the probes to your lab…" and disappeared in her time traveling way.

They nodded and returned to the Hideout but Iain still wondered who could this Pokémon be about Mew told and decided to take some research.

While David went to the lab sad Iain down on a Computer and searched through several websites.

He found a lot of stories which tells Mew were the mother of all Pokémons but he didn't found another connection about her and a Pokémon that is sick or so… but he noticed as well here isn't even a clue who could be Mews mate…

He leaned back and wondered aloud "Who could be the father of all Pokémons…"


	29. Chapter 28

David sat in his lab after receiving the samples from Celebi and began to analyze it.

From the tests he could tell the DNA was completely unique and he didn't found any direct match but in each probe of Pokémon DNA he had in his he found small traits of it… he assumed that this means this Pokémon must be related to all these specimen…

And during the tests he got more confused. It seems this Pokémon isn't just ill… it was a sort of illness causing poising that he had never seen before… he need to ask Iain for help to create a formulary to cure this Pokémon… but for now he will do so far he can… even it is only finishing the analyze and began to find the base for the cure…

But while the research the recently events popped into his mind over and over… he tries to ignore it but one think came always back into his mind… loud groaning he leaned back into his chair and thought about the single thing… CyMe…

His creation based of the DNA of Mew he found, in combination with cybernetic parts he invited, turned out better then he expected… her kind personally, her fast developing after waking up the first time… her curiosity… and her look in her face…

But here is something David couldn't explain… her actions at the trial… and the look in her eyes if she looks at him… something is in this look but he cannot tell what…

He didn't notice that CyMe came in until she tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and looked at her, able to tell she wanted something from him.

"David?"

"Yes CyMe? Can I help you somehow?"

"I… I… I need to tell you something" said CyMe and blushed deeply.

David got curious what it could be and asked "What is it?"

"I… I… I…" she stuttered and David leaned forward in curiosity and before he knew it she kissed him right on the lips

David eyes widened in surprise but then he began to relax and enjoyed the kiss.

She broke the kiss "S-So-Sorry… I- I- I didn't mean to…" but was interrupted as David kissed her lips in return, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise, blushing deep red in her face.

But soon she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him and replied the kiss. After several minutes they broke the kiss and gazed into each others eyes and David whispered "I love you…"

"I love you too" she replied and they sealed their lips again.

* * *

Authors Note:

This chapter is orginally a bit longer but since I want to save the Rating, so I made a seperate file with the collected Deleted Scenes of this story.


	30. Chapter 29

CyMe woke slowly up and noticed she was in David's bedroom and her fresh found mate was holding her close while he was still asleep.

She signed and nuzzled him sweetly, being careful not to wake him. She enjoyed how they stayed at the moment and whished this moment would never end…

Then she noticed that he began to stir and smiled brightly. He opened his eyes, saw here awake and gave her a gentle kiss "Good morning… did you sleep well?"

"I did… but when did we get here?"

"Well… I woke shortly up and thought the cold floor of the lab won't be the perfect place…" smiled David and kissed her the lips which she replied

While they hold their kiss came suddenly a knock on the door and Abi called "David! Are you awake?"

"Ignore her…" whispered CyMe and David nodded in agreement, returns to their kiss but a few seconds later "If you are not awake, I will come in and wake you up!" treated the Dark Type Pokémon.

David signed and stands up, to CyMe's disappointment and opened the door "What is wrong?"

"We have a visitor on the door!"

David stared surprised at Abi. He thought nobody could find the door of this hideout but this was a false guess from him

"Who is that?"

"I don't know him… but he has slightly yellow hair, yellow eyes a blue coat, black pants and he is with an Umbreon and a Espeon here…

David went instantly to the next computer and activated the camera of the door

On the monitor he saw the boy and began to laugh

"What is so funny?"

"Simple! I know this boy! His name is Wes and I met him a long time before we two meet!" explained David and he called over a micro "Hi Wes! Long time no see!"

"David? Is that you?"

"Indeed!"

"Man! I didn't know you have a home here and Orre!"

"Only a few knows about my hideouts!"

"Believe you! Can I come in? I have to discuss with you something!"

"Only if you can hold a secret!"

"Kill me if I tell anything!"

"Ok! I let you in!" said David and gave the command to open the door


	31. Chapter 30

David wait for Wes in the living room and as he came in he looked surprised „Never thought David would get a Mew…"

"Wes… I AM this Mew…" explained David wondering how his friend would react.

"What? How did this happen?"

"Let say… I had to test something on myself and this was the result…"

"Wow…"

"Anyway… what brings you here?" asked David and noticed a strange machine on his arm "Did you finally quite team Snaggam?"

"Rather more betrayed them… I took this Snag Maschine and destroyed the big version…"

"They have such a small model?"

"Yes… and now I use it to snag Shadow Pokemons!" told Wes and David looked up 'Shadow Pokemons'? He never heard of this term and after he asked Wes, he explained:

"Shadow Pokemons are Pokemons which their hearts are artificial closet… they are pure fighting machines and would even attack humans!"

David couldn't believe such a thing exist and Wes continued "I learned so far that an Organisation named Cipher created these Pokemons and together with a person who can indentify them we snag these Pokemons and try to purify them!"

I nodded and asked "And you want to ask me if I could help you?"

"That is right…"

"Then I will try it! But first I have to ask Iain what he things of this!" explained David and Wes replied "I see… is he a… Mew as well?"

"Yes… different reasons but same source…" was David's reply and Wes nodded knowing things will take an interesting course…


	32. Chapter 31

David went to Iain and spotted him together with Mele and thought to himself 'Better I don't interrupt them right now…' and left them alone, going to Wes and told him about this but he nods in understand and left for now to get somebody here.

He decided to continue his research and went to the lab while CyMe talked with Abi about something and David wondered what it could be…

"You know CyMe… I am a bit jealous at you…" said Abi to CyMe

"Why?"

"Only a few weeks old and already a mate… while I still don't even have a Boyfriend in my 16 years…"

"Things happens…" said CyMe "But I am sure you will find your luck one day…"

"I believe it as well!" said Abi and sighed "But the upcoming battles are going to be tough…"

"Why?"

"I know from experience that fighting an evil organization isn't an easy task… and that there are some serious trainers under them…" she explained "And the most interesting thing is the battle style of this region…"

"How is the battle Style here?"

"We talk about double battles! That means each Trainer is allowed to send 2 Pokémon at the same time into the battle…"

"That makes four on the battlefield… I think this is difficult for a tainer…"

"Indeed! He needs to look at his own Pokémon like the ones of his opponent as well… that is at times already hard by only two on the field… but four… this takes an experienced trainer…"

"Do you think he would send me into these battles too?"

"I don't think… as Mew you would be targeted with ease by any trainer and Pokémon thief…"

"I see…" said CyMe "But I want to help David…"

"I am sure here will be the time you can help him!" assured Abi "I mean… who knows what you can do with your abilities as Mew and the Cybernetic parts of your body…"

"You are right…" was her reply as she looked into the direction of the lab at her mate working inside the room….


	33. Chapter 32

Iain walked out of his room with Mele in his arms and is on his way to the lab.

After he entered it he gave Mele a kiss then she went somewhere else while Iain asked "Who was it earlier?" referring to a presence he felt earlier.

"It was a friend on mine… his name is Wes and he asked me if we could help him with something…"

Iain sat down interested and David explained him everything he knew

"I see… in this case we should help him to get these poor creatures back…"

"I've the same opinion…" said David "But while we are waiting for him, how about to finish this serum to heal Mister X?"

Iain nodded then they looked through the data. Soonly Iain was creating a formulary to heal this type of poison

It took some time but finally he showed his friend a yellow liquid "I think this would help to clear this case…"

David nodded, knowing they need to test it first…

Since Celebi wanted to show up tomorrow they decided to ask her to bring a probe for testing this serum…

They forgot only one thing…

That they were talking about Celebi!

Shortly after their decision, they heard her typical giggle and soonly, they found a bottle between them with the probe they needed.

They shrugged then took the probe and used the serum on it, waiting for the results…

The time seemed to be stopped.

And after a while they saw a reaction then…

…

…

David and Iain gave eachother a high five when they saw the reaction was the neutralized poison!

They quickly prepared a full portion for the Pokémon they wanted to heal and soon Celebi came thanking for their tries, then vanished with the portion and the needle…

For now they only have to wait...

And both of them decided to themselves to spend the waiting time with their loved one…


	34. Chapter 33

One or two hours passed and Wes came back with a girl in his age, orange hair, blue eyes… from the head it was almost possible that was Misty…

David went with Iain to the living room "Hi Wes!"

"Hi David! This is Rui! She is the one who is able to identify Shadow Pokémons…"

"Nice to meet you! I am David and this is my friend Iain"

"Hi!" greet Iain and said David via telepathy 'We should find out how she is able to identify them… it could help us!'

'Good idea!' was David's reply and went to Wes "Any plans?"

"Not really… but I have a hint that I follow at the moment… a tournament is soon and rumors said a Shadow Pokémon is the prize… perhaps we find out where they are!"

"That sounds good!"

"When is it?

"In three days"

"That brings us some time to prepare…"

"Indeed! And I have something for you" said Wes and hand them two Pokéballs

"In these Pokéballs are a Quilava and a Blaziken, both Shadow Pokémons…"

"Any idea how to cure them?"

"Still looking…"

"Then I think we should look as well…"

"I agree with you!"

"Who is that?"

Wes and Rui turned and looked confused at CyMe and Mele

"Who are they?"

"Wes and Rui… these are Mele and CyMe… our… uhm… mates…"

"Mates?"

"Yeah… because… we had a small… accident…"

David began to tell Wes and Rui about what happened a while ago and they looked confused at the four Mews…

This will be an interesting adventure…


	35. Chapter 34

Iain was with Rui in the Medic Lab, and he checked her to see how she could identify Shadow Pokemon...

"Do you have a Doctorate degree?" she asked after a while, and Iain answered, "Let's just say… I am good in Biology…"

"Then why are you a Trainer instead of a Professor or a doctor?"

"Would you change your job if you have so much fun in your cuurent job?"

"I can see your point but… so far, I know Trainers are not that well paid… they live only from the fights and most of the fights doesn't bring the amount you need to live off of…"

"David and I are very good trainers… and we have a few places where we can make money… For example, we know a beach where, from time to time, pearls and other items appear…"

"So that's you make your money…" she mused.

"Indeed. And David makes a part of his money with small inventions we made as well…"

"Wow…"

"Yeah…" said Iain, and continued his work.

After awhile, he came to a conclusion: "It seems by a usually undetectable defect in your eyes, makes you able to 'see' the dark aura of these Shadow Pokémon… if we could find out what causes this Aura particularly, and how this error in your eyes makes them visible, we could make scopes which would allow us to see this Aura as well…"

Rui looked at Iain in an understanding way, but Iain noticed something on her back.

"What is that?" he asked and took it from her clothes "I don't know…" was her reply as CyMe came in. "Hey! This looks like one of the senders David makes from time to time!"

"Senders?"

"Yeah… to identify the position of objects… very effective, and David told me that they are able to be detected in underground as well… he makes some from time to time and sells them…"

Iain became nervous, and splashed some water on it. As the device sparkled, Iain cursed and rushed to the workshop of his friend.

"David! We have trouble!"

"Why?"

"Rui had one of your senders, and it was active! Whoever put it on her, he now knows where we are!"

And just as Iain ended his sentence, the alarm went off, and David sighed, "Next time you come with bad news, please prepare the defenses first…" and rushed off with his Pokéballs.

Iain went back to Medical Lab, and saw Rui and CyMe still there.

"Come on! We need to get into a safe place!"

"I don't think so…" said a voice, and as he turned around, he spotted three trainers in front of him, in weird soldier-like clothes…

Iain cursed under his breath; this will be difficult!


	36. Chapter 35

David got all the Pokéballs he had in this base, and released his Pokémon, with the order to fight the intruders.

He sighed deeply, because he never had such a bad situation happen before, and he hoped that this will be solved fast. He then headed to the section were the most of the intruders were.

The trainers he saw were mostly clothed like the punks in this region, and he ordered his Pokémon around in the best way he could.

He didn't want to reveal his secret, so he didn't fight in his Mew form, but he saw that Wes fought as well.

Only the Quilava he recently gained didn't hold out so well on his own…

A Machoke beat it up with punches, with a coldness that David assumed would make it a Shadow Pokémon as well.

But David soon saw the danger in these punches!

If the now coming Mega Punch hit this Quilava, it could die from the wounds!

Without thinking, David jumped into the way and received the hit instead the Quilava.

The trainer of Machoke laughed coldly, "Why did you jump to protect this weak Pokémon?"

"Because nobody has the right to take a life…" coughed David, and groaned in pain.

"Only the strong have the right to live! Machoke! Beat this guy up!"

Before David could react, the Machoke punched and kicked him madly. As it lifted him by holding him by his throat, the trainer smiled coldly, "And you are weak because you cared for such a weakling…"

"It isn't weakness to show care for somebody… true strength comes from the heart…"

"What heartwarming words… Machoke! Crush him!"

The Machoke was about to execute the order, as something hit the back of the fighting type Pokémon. As David looked after some coughs and rubbing his throat, he saw Quilava with a fierce look in his face, and he growled, much to David's surprise, with human tongue.

"He isn't weak! Because thanks to him, I found my right way now! And now I will show you the strength he told you about!"

David wondered if this was really is the same Quilava he got as Shadow Pokémon, when he noticed a major difference: Quilava had now Golden Flames instead the usual red!

The Machoke charged, and a dark aura formed around his body, and punched at Quilava, but Quilava used Flame Wheel and overpowered the Machoke in strength and knocked it out of commission.

David stood up and stared at this astonishing amount of strength! What just happened to Quilava?


	37. Chapter 36

Iain stood in front of Rui, CyMe and Mele. He cursed at himself that he didn't have any Pokéballs with him, and neither CyMe nor Mele had any experience with fighting…

But he also didn't know if these guys had Pokémon he could fight… his experience to battle as a Pokémon is rather low as well…

The three trainers send out a Typhlosion, Meganium and a Feraligator. As Rui gasped, Iain asked her, "Shadow Pokémon?"

"Yes… all three…" she replied

Iain didn't believe the situation he was in. One Shadow Pokemon wouldn't be that much trouble for him… but three worried him… He swore to train madly to get prepared in the future for situations like that!

"Now it is time to terminate you! And these two Mews will make good Shadow Pokémon! Feraligator! Ice Beam!"

The large water-type Pokémon was about to obey the order, as a Flame Wheel hit it in the stomach and got pushed back swiftly, and got slammed into the wall, knocking it out, while the Pokémon which used the Flame Wheel jumped away, and Iain blinked as a Quilava with golden flames stood there.

The other two Pokémon were about to take action, as Iain heard David's voice. "IgVa! Flame Thrower!"

The Quilava, who was apparently IgVa, obeyed and shoot the attack at Meganium, and knocked it due to the type advantage.

The Typhlosion used a pitch-black version of a Flame Thrower, and David called, "Now use your new attack! Shine Blast!"

IgVa grinned widely and as he opened his mouth, a Flamethrower in a golden color shot out and pushed the Black Flamethrower back. The Typhlosion got hit heavily and fell unconscious on the ground.

The three Pokémon's Trainers looked in horror that their Pokémons got knocked out with such ease.

"Now, it is time to clear up a few things…" David grinned. Iain looked at his friend, and asked, "Where did you get such a strong Quilava?"

"This is the Quilava from Wes! And before you ask… somehow, it seems it turned from a Shadow Pokémon into a different Type of Pokémon…"

Iain grinned at his friend. If this transformation caused such a Power Boost, things will get interesting!

"But for now… let us… talk with our… guests…" explained David with a rather evil grin, causing the three trainers to gulp.


	38. Chapter 37

The trainers are looking around nervously. The statement of, 'Remaining Guests', doesn't sound very good to their health...

"Don't worry… so long you answer our questions… you will be fine…"

The three trainers nodded, but one trainer asked "This Quilava… it looks like the one I used to have before this trainer took it!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" growled IgVa. "I trusted you, and what did you? You let me turn into this type of Monster!"

"Here's the deal… you answer our questions truthfully and he won't grill you…" said Iain

The trainers sweat dropped and nodded. "We will tell you everything you want to know!"

"That is better… Now… who sent you?"

"We were sent by our admins to take care of this girl, and everybody who was with her…"

"So… and can you tell where we can find them?"

"We… we don't know… We are a squad that waits for our orders…"

"Then where did you get your orders?"

"We normally wait in Pyrite town!"

"I know that town…" began Wes "That town isn't the best place in Orre…"

"Thanks for the info…

"And now tell us everything you know…"

The trainers began to tell everything and after they finished, Iain summarized, "So… you have four admins, a set of labs for creating Shadow Pokémon, and Team Snaggam was the group that brought you the particular Pokémon you need with the Snag Balls… but you don't know the names of your admins and not from the big boss…"

"That is right…"

"Iain… you can take care of them…" said David but told him via telepathy something else as well...

Iain grinned and gripped them, dragging them into the nearby Storage room, and erased their memories of this place before he left, and closed the room up after tying those guys up.

After he returned to the others, he asked, "What will you do now? They could send more after us…"

"No problem…" said David and lead them into a garage-like room. "This is my Mobile base!" He announced, as he showed them a large trailer.

"Such a long trailer…"

"It has everything we need! Each pair of tires has it's own motor, and this thing is completely runs with electric power! The roof has Solar cells, and the trailer has the best batteries I could get, with extra batteries and electro-generators!"

"David… you are sometimes a wonder…" Said Iain, and they began to load everything into the trailer.


	39. Chapter 38

IgVa walked around the base and wondered what would happen after they left with the mobile base...

Then he spots an Absol… from the scent, IgVa could tell that this Absol was female, and approached her. "Hello! I am IgVa! And you are?"

The Absol turned around and looked at IgVa. "I am Abi! Are you that Quilava that Wes gave to David?"

IgVa thought about this question for a moment… If Wes was this boy in the blue coat, then it should be so…

"Yeah! I am that Quilava."

"You don't act the way that Wes talked about," she noticed.

"Well… a few things happened and… I am not a Shadow Pokémon anymore…"

"That must have happened during this last attack…"

"You are right!"

"Well…" she began, and walked around him. "You look like you could battle quite well… and since you aren't one of these Shadow Pokémon anymore, there could be a chance that we can make a good team…"

IgVa looked at her, a bit confused.

"David builds for each Region it's own team… normally with Pokémon that appears in that region; but since Orre is known that no wild Pokémon exist, it is pretty difficult to build up a team… so he is forced to make a team of Pokémon he already has…"

IgVa chuckled a bit.

She was quite right about the situation, but what did she mean with making a good team?

"Say… are you saying that we work together in one team while we are in Orre?"

"Yeah! David already planned to use me… and you would be great since the normal weather here is sunny all day; and sunny weather strengths Fire attacks if I remember correctly!"

He nodded "That is right!"

"Very well… have fun, so long as the real fight didn't start yet!" she told him, and left.

IgVa looked after her, and jumped as he suddenly felt someone clap him on the back.

"Hey! Cool down! It's only me!" David said, and laughed at IgVa's reaction. "I assume you already met Abi?"

"Yeah! She is really nice…" He blushed, and David looked behind IgVa, to his confusion.

"Is something wrong?"

"I am only confused... Normally, Abi bites every new Member in the tail or butt… it's a weird tradition she inhered from her family…"

IgVa's eyes widened, and he promised himself to watch his back if Abi was near!


	40. Chapter 39

Everybody was aboard the Mobile Base, except for David... He said he needed to do something, but nobody knew what it was.

As he returned, Iain asked, "What did you do?"

"I sealed the rooms off… I don't want the stuff that we are forced to leave behind to get into wrong hands…"

Iain nodded, understanding, knowing what his friend had in his stores…

"What will you do now?"

"Now we bring these trainers from Cipher to a place were they won't die on us while they wait for the informed police!" Was his reply, widely grinning.

Iain nodded, and asked Wes, "Do you know a good place?"

"I do! It would take us quite some time to reach, but it is perfect to leave somebody there for a while!"

Iain and David nodded in understanding. "That is great!" David said. "Can you show me the place on the map?"

Wes nodded, and headed with David to the pilot cabin of the base, while Iain walked to the room he shared with Mele.

He smiled as he saw her lying on the bed, and after a kiss on her stomach, he asked her, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired…" she smiled, went into a sitting position, and kissed her lover on the lips.

Iain replied the kiss deeply, and rubbed her on the back.

After the kiss, Mele asked, "What are the plans now?"

"David will drive this to a place that Wes said was perfect to leave these Cipher agents behind while informing the police… and then… some training until this tournament begins, and we join into this tournament…"

Mele nodded in understanding, and kissed Iain on the lips again…

Iain replied the kiss once again, and whispered into her ear, "I love you…"

"I love you too…"


	41. Chapter 40

David stopped the MB in a cave, somewhere near the mountains of Orre.

After they stopped, they put the Cipher agents into the cave, with enough water and something to eat. They took their Shadow Pokémon from them, and stored the balls inside a storage room.

Then they drove away from the cave, and left the agents there. David drove his MB, while Iain dialed the police and told them where the agents were.

Meanwhile, Wes and Ryu were in the living room of the MB, and talking with each other.

"Wes… how did you know David? I don't think of him to be a former criminal like you."

"You're right, Ryu! David was never a criminal! Since he became a trainer, he only did what he thought was right… I met him as he was doing his Pokémon traveling here in Orre! I was still a member of team Snaggan, but I had a few days off… even a top snagger needs rest. The first time I saw him was as a Member of Snaggan stole from a trainer some of their Pokémon. I saw him as he called his Latias out and sped up to follow them. I was curious why he did that, because these members were elites." Told Wes, and after a short break to drink some water, he continued:

"I got on my bike and followed him. But in the time it took for me to finally reach him, he was already on his way back to give the stolen Pokémon back. I stopped him in his tracks and challenged him with Espeon and Umbreon to a Pokémon match over the bounty. But… I never stood a chance from the beginning… after he defeated me he asked my why I was doing it… I told him the reasons…"

"What were the reasons?" asked Ryu.

But Wes winked it away. "I tell it you later… for now I'd rather not to talk about it…"

Ryu nodded accepting the decision of her friend.

Wes continued "After I told him the reasons, he said that I may have good reasons for my decision, but I should think about it again and consider to leave… I told him that I would perhaps think about it… Later, as I returned to the base, I learned that we paused our missions, because the beaten members put in a report. And David was known that he could go head on against Snaggan, and would even have victory against elite members! After hearing that, I was really interested in him, and rode back to find him. I was lucky that I found him on the only interesting place for trainers here in Orre. There I talked with him… We became friends over time, and I learned a lot from him…"

After a pause, Wes sighed, "It was hard to say goodbye to him as he left Orre… well… And recently, something happened that reminded me of our first meeting… and his advice to leave Snaggan. So I blew up the Snagging Machine and stole this Prototype here!" He held his arm where the machine was attached to it. "And the rest you know yourself!"

Ryu nodded and thought about the information. "That only brings me to the question… What was this event that caused you to leave Snaggan? And what are the reasons to join them in the first place?"

"These… are questions I would rather want to answer when the time is right…"


	42. Chapter 41

As they arrived in Pyrite town, they instantly headed to the colosseum, and asked when the next tournament was. They had great luck in timing, to learn that the next one was in a few hours, so they could head on to train a bit.

They decided to train on a square in the middle of the town. They wanted to enter the tournament, because they hoped to gather information about Cipher or other Shadow Pokémon.

But during the battles, they learned that a set of the Pokémon the trainers used were Shadow Pokémon. They didn't hesitate a second, and Wes snagged each of the Shadow Pokémon. But unfortunately, they weren't able to get any useful info out of these trainers.

They decided to bring them for now into the Pokémon Storage system. They would begin to free them from their Shadow Form after they learned how to do so. Because they still hadn't figured out how they could cause by other Pokémon to have a familiar effect like IgVa had without risking anything.

During the training, David left the group shortly to greet somebody he knew from his last visit here: Ducking!

But as he entered Ducking's house, a young man stormed out. David recognized him as Ducking's friend, Silva.

He wondered what happened, because he didn't remember Silva looking that angry before. At least not in the time he was around way back…

He entered the house, and greeted Ducking. "Hi Ducking! Long time no see!"

"HI David! How are you doing?"

"I am fine! Just some things happened… by the way… did you hear about the Pokémon with their hearts artificial closed?"

Ducking winced by the mention but shock his head "No sorry! Didn't hear of it! But if I do I will inform you!"

David became suspiciou by his reaction, but decided to let it drop, and didn't dare to look into his mind… he had too much respect for just doing that…

"Thank you! Anything new since I was here the last time?"

"Not that I knew! And now excuse me! I have worked to do!"

David nodded and left the house.

In this moment Iain walked by and began, "David! You won't believe it!"

"What is it Iain?" asked David, curious.

"I just found out that somebody knows a bit more about the Shadow Pokémon! I fought against him and forced out of him that somebody named Major B. uses the colosseum here to give out Shadow Pokémon!"

David gasped "What?"

"You heard me right! Everybody who wins these tournaments gets a Shadow Pokémon!"

"But Ducking would never help criminals!" Came David's reply.

Iain shrugged. "Perhaps they have something with that they can control him…"

David looked back to the house and thought about how odd Ducking and Silva acted… could it be that this has something to do with it?

David turned back to his friend. "What do you think?"

"I say we just smash out of this guy where we find this Major B. is, and storm his house!" Guessed Iain.

David couldn't help but grin. He knew his friend would always go straight through the wall.

"Nice guess! I would even agree, but for now, I think it wouldn't be wise… if they can control Ducking somehow, I would rather find it out without risking that they would use that control against us somehow…"

"And what will you do?" asked Iain.

"We stick to the plan! We enter this tournament and one of us will win it! After that, the winner will lead to the hideout, and from there, we take action so far it is possible!"

Iain nodded and grinned. He liked the plan, especially the part with the action.

They went back to Wes and Riu, and together they went to the Colosseum. But as the power plant came in sight, somebody ran out, calling for help, and collapsed on the ground. The group instantly ran over. David had the feeling that this was something he should have inspected.


	43. Chapter 42

Iain checked the collapsed man, and announced that he was only knocked out. They nodded, and Wes went in to check things. He spotted another man on the ground, and just as he went to check him, two policemen ran in.

"Are you alright?" asked the elder one to the man.

"Yeah… I am fine… but Silva… he stole an impartment piece of gear!"

"What? Silva? He wouldn't do anything like that!" replied the other policemen.

"But he did!" said the first man.

Wes shook his head, and decided to look for the missing gear!

Just as he turned, they asked him, "Could you look for the gear?"

"I was just on the way!" Replied Wes, and left the building.

Outside the windmill, he spotted the boy that ran out from a building David visited recently, when he came into the town. Wes became suspicious, and told Rui he would be back soon.

Then, he headed to an older man who was on the corner of the town, and asked him where the boy came from.

The man told him that the boy Silva just came back from the Construction lot.

Wes thanked the man, and instantly got on his bike and headed to the place. He looked around, but didn't find anything.

Frustrated, he kicked somethin,g and then he heard a voice behind him. "Are you looking for this?"

Wes turned around and spotted CyMe, holding up the missing gear with her physic.

"How do you know?" asked Wes "And why are you here?"

"I saw this boy running to this place with this gear, and out of curiosity I followed him. And as I saw how careful he hid it under trash I assumed this is something nobody should find."

Wes nodded and took the Gear. "Thank you! But you should head back before David begins to worry about you!"

CyMe sighed "Yes… you are right!" she replied and teleported away. Wes jumped back to his bike and rode back. As he went to the windmill, he saw David was still talking to the man, but he decided to interrupt him.

"Hey David! Look what I found in the trash!"

"Not now Wes I-" began David but stopped as he spot the gear in Wes hands. "That is the missing gear!"

The man turned and gasped, "You are right! That is the gear!"

They instantly went to the windmill and installed the gear. After the generator was online again, Ducking turned to Wes and thanked him. David on the other hand, demanded, "Ducking! I know Silva! He never would do something like that without good reasons! I want answers now!"

Ducking sighed in defeat, and nodded, "You are right; I will explain everything, but I need you to do a favor… could you join the tournament? If one of you wins the knockout tournament I will tell everything…"

Wes nodded "Of course! We wanted to join it in the beginning because we are following something!"

Ducking nodded "The Shadow Pokémon, right?"

"You know about them?"

"Yeah… and I know that you follow them, because I learned from David that you're looking for them."

Wes nodded. Then he walked out and went with the rest to the colosseum, and let them write in for the next tournament.


	44. Chapter 43

As they started to write in, they learned only one of them could enter this tournament. They sat down in a corner, and thought about who should go.

Iain and David were too popular, as they could just enter this tournament… Cipher would be warned, and wouldn't come, and lead them to their hideout. So Wes was the only one who was left.

He registered himself to the tournament, and the rest went to watch the fights.

Iain stared at the worn out coliseum, and looked at his friend. David shrugged, "Orre is a remote region… the only income are the battles here, and even these were only a small thing."

"That means they manage to keep the tournaments running, but not enough to hold the buildings in true check?"

"At least in this town, it is a difficult thing because it isn't one of the brightest places! But if you go to Phenac City, you would be surprised!"

Iain looked at his friend and shrugged. Seems this region could be interesting at all beside the hot temperatures and the adventure here.

The battles begun, and Wes was able to win each fight with his trusted Espeon and Umbreon.

David watched Wes' style of battle and thought aloud, "He improved his skills!"

Iain nodded. "I agree! He has good skills! If he spends enough time in training he could be a treat to us!"

David chuckled "Indeed Iain!"

The tournament ended and Wes went out in victory. Outside he got his prize money, and with Rui he walked out.

Iain and David followed him in a save distance. They spotted him talking with a weird guy. Wes nodded and with Rui he followed him, followed by David and Iain. They entered a building, and the two Half-Humans, Half-Mews waited outside for a short time.

Then they heard the sounds of battling and rushed inside.

They saw how Wes beat a bunch of trainers and took their shadow Pokémons.

Wes turned around after the fight and David asked him "I guess that is the hideout?"

Wes nodded "Indeed! And it seems that their boss is at the top!"

Iain and David understand, and just as they wanted to go up, they heard Ducking coming in "It seems I was right about you!"

"Hi Ducking! What's up!" asked David.

"I… will tell you now how they can keep me in control… they have my Plusle…"

Everybody looked at Ducking. "Your beloved Plusle?"

Ducking nodded, and Wes replied, "I understood!"

Together with Iain, he stormed off on the rescue mission, followed by Rui.

David chuckled at this, but spotted something. He took it, and read the title: "Ein File"

David decided to take it with him and study it later. For now, he had to follow his friends!


	45. Chapter 44

The friend went through Miror B's hideout, and encountered a set of good trainers, but most of them weren't able to stop them for very long…

After a couple of minutes, they reached the roof of the hideout. Here, they heard something close by, and David opened a nearby door and looked inside.

Two girls are kicking and punching at somebody, and David recognized him in an instant: Silvia!

His blood boiled as he rushed inside.

Wes and Rui were about to follow him but Iain stopped them.

"Better you not follow him… you wouldn't want to see what will happen when David gets angry. It happens rarely, but in his case, it isn't a joking matter.

David stormed at the two girls and shouted, "WHAT DO YOU THINKING YOU ARE DOING?"

The two girls turned that the intruder, and one chuckled, "Looks like we have an uninvited guest! How about we greet him?"

"That is a good idea! And then we take his Pokémon as hostage to make him to a willing puppet!"

Both of them took out two Pokéballs each, and threw them.

A Spinerak, a Remoroid, a Yamna and a Mantine came out.

David took his Pokéballs and send IgVa and Abi out.

They took a battle stance, and David himself began to glow.

The girls looked confused, and Silvia stood up, looking surprised. "What… is going on?"

He coughed a couple of times, and wondered, "Isn't this… David?"

David transformed into his Mew form, and growled at the two girls.

One of them giggled. "How cute! This trainer is a Mew!"

"IF we bring it to Miror B., he would reward us! And I bet a Mew would make a fine Shadow Pokémon!"

David, however, wasn't in the mood, and used Physic. Spinarak and the Yamna and crashed into the walls.

The girls were caught off guard, but recovered swiftly. "Mantine!" "Remoraide!"

"SHADOW RUSH!"

The two Pokémon obeyed, and charged at IgVa and Abi. David assumed these two were Shadow Pokémon.

IgVa jumped over Mantine and used Swift at the back of the Water/Flying type.

Abi, at the other hand, charged a Shadow Ball, and shot it straight at the incoming Remoraid.

Both Shadow Pokémon flinched at the hit; and while Mantine got tackled by IgVa, Abi prepared a Razor Wind.

Remoraid tried to stop her with Water Gun, and managed to hit her, but she still shot the Normal type attack, and hit both of her opponents.

Remoraid couldn't take it anymore, and fainted, but Mantine was still up. One of the girls looked nervous and David knew she would send out her last Pokémon now.

While she sent out her Lovedisc, the other scolded, "Don't let yourself get defeated! I don't want to handle this alone!"

In the meantime, Abi and IgVa stood next to each other, and nodded at each other.

Both opened their months, and both of them shot their attacks: A swift from IgVa, and a Shadow Ball from Abi. Both attacks hit the Lovedisc. It cried out in pain. The Mantine didn't mind the Swift hit at all, and charged at the two Pokémon, shooting a Bubble beam. IgVa jumped, but got still hit.

He cried in pain, as he got hit by his weakness, and collapsed on the ground.

Lovedisc used attract at Abi, but this only caused her and David to laugh.

"What is so funny?" asked the girl that owned the water Pokémon.

"A female Pokémon shouldn't use Attract at a Female Pokémon! It wouldn't be of any use!"

She stared at Abi, and she let out a playful grin, but was hit but Abi's Slach attack, which she launched in response to the Lovedisc's attract attack.

Lovedisc hit the wall and was knocked out. Then they turned back to IgVa and Mantine.

IgVa was having trouble dealing with the water/flying type, but as his opponent was tackled by Abi, he let out a sight of relief.

Then called David out "Physic Cutter and Extrasensory!"

Both Pokémon grinned, as Abi's horn glowed, as well as IgVa's eyes. Both shoot their Physic type attacks at their opponent, and Mantine fainted by the double hit.

The girl took her fourth Pokéball, but dropped it as she realized she wouldn't win.

David floated over the two girls, his eyes glowed in a deep blue as he looked at them angrily, "HOW DARE YOU HURT A FRIEND OF MINE!"

His eyes glowed more brightly, and the girls cried out in pain by the sudden headache. After a few minutes, David's glow died down, and the two girls collapsed on the ground.

He turned to Silvia and asked him, "Are you alright?"

Silva's mouth gaped open, unable to speak in response.


	46. Chapter 45

Silva regained his senses, and asked, "David! Is it really you? And what is going on?"

David turned back to his human shape and answered, "We are here to save Plusle! And what you just saw… I will explain it later! But now please hold it as a secret!"

"I will David!"

Right as he finished speaking, Wes and Rui walked into the room. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah!" replied David, and tossed Wes two Pokéballs. "These are Shadow ones from these girls here."

Wes nodded, and decided not to ask. He took the two Pokéballs and pocketed them away. David looked around, asking, "Where is Iain?"

"He went into the cave next to here!" replied Rui.

"We better follow him!"

Just then, a monitor on the wall buzzed to life, and a man with sunglasses, yellow clothes, and an afro colored like a Pokéball appeared on the screen.

"Hoho! Here we meet again kiddies!" The man called out.

"Mirror B!" Rui called out. "Where is Plusle, you coward?"

"Coward? Me? Well… taking hostage is a fine strategy in my eyes!" replied Mirror B. "And Plusle couldn't be finer! How about you check it yourself? I will be waiting for you, Pretties! Just go into the cave and find me!"

The monitor died out. David helped Silva to his feet, and told to Wes, "I'll take him to a doctor! You two follow Iain! Knowing him, he would be busy with fighting off every trainer he runs into!"

Wes nodded, "Roger! And if I find Mirror B. I'll take Plusle back as well!"

David grinned "You've really started to change! That's great to see!"

They parted ways, and Wes went with Rui into the caves. They ran into the long tunnels, and faced a set of trainers. Then, they reached a cross path, where Iain just finished off a couple of trainers.

Iain noticed the two and turned around "It took long enough! And I guess David is taking care of somebody else at this time?"

Rui nodded. "That's right!"

"Looks like we need to split up." Guessed Wes. "How about I take the left way and you the right one?"

"That's fine with me!" replied Iain, and stormed off.

Wes and Rui followed their chosen path, and soon reached a room.

In the room was Mirror B. on a pedestal, surrounded by four Ludicolos, dancing around.

Wes and Rui didn't believe their eyes as they went in. Mirror B. noticed them, and began, "Finally you arrived, Darlings! You keep me waiting, so I decided to make a new dance to pass the time! Fwohohohoho!"

Then he continued, "But for being so naughty to mess with our plans! My my… Just as everything was about to turn out right…! But by beating you and make you disappear, everything will fine! And your friends, of course, must disappear as well."

He went into a dancer's pose, and announced, "Time for a last frantic dance before the grand finale! Let's play the music!"

Wes went into battle pose as well, as they were about to begin their battle.


	47. Chapter 46

Wes grabbed two of his Pokéballs and shouted, "Espeon! Umbreon! I choose you!"

"Time to dance! Ludiculo!" replied Mirror B. and one of his Ludiculos went into position

"Umbreon! Toxic! Espeon, Confusion!"

"Time for dancing! Razor Leaf and Rain Dance!"

The two Eeveelutions hit one of the Ludiculos with their ordered attacks, but Espeon got hit by the Razor Leaf.

The Rain Dance made it start to rain...

"How is it possible that it can rain in a closed room?" asked Rui incredulously.

Wes shrugged, "I have no idea! It just works somehow…"

Then he ordered, "Confusion and Bite!"

Espeon used her physic attack to hit the Ludiculo, and before it could move, Umbreon bit it in the butt.

The Ludiculo cried, and didn't listen to Mirror B. while his companion just danced to the music that Mirror B. turned on.

Wes and Rui sweat-dropped, and the two Eeveelutions were not pleased by the sight…

Ludiculos may be known for being passionate dancers, but…

With Mirror B's dancing, it was just ridiculous…

Suddenly, the music changed, and Mirror B asked, annoyed, "Who changed the music?"

Then he and his Pokémon listened to the music... "Never mind! This is great! Perfect to dance with!" He stated, and began to dance madly with his four Water/Grass type Pokémon.

Wes, Rui, Espeon and Umbreon watched in disbelief at how Mirror B. just turned them to dance to a new kind of music.

"I didn't forget you sweeties! But my Ludiculos needs to be in perfect shape to dance with me! In this case, I'll just send out Sudowoodo to you!"

He threw a Pokéball, and the Rock/Grass type Pokémon emerged.

"Sudowoodo! Low kick to the Espeon!"

Wes looked oddly at how Mirror B. ordered an attack that would ineffective against Espeon. But as the Sudowoodo charged in and kicked Espeon, it flew against a wall and cried in pain.

"ESPEON!" Cried Wes, and rushed to his trusted Physic Pokémon. He sighed in relief that it wasn't seriously hurt, but this attack knocked Espeon out.

Wes recalled his Pokémon, and Rui exclaimed, "Be careful! It's a Shadow one!"

Wes nodded in acknowledgment, and grabbed another Pokéball of his own.

"In this case, I need something that would be more effective against it! GO CROCONAW!" Wes called out, and the water type Pokémon emerged. It was one of the first Shadow Pokémon that Wes snagged, and was still Shadow, but it had it's heart more open then other Shadow Pokémon, thanks to the care of Rui and Wes.

"Croconaw! Be careful, because it knocked Espeon out with a Low kick!"

The water type nodded, and charged at his opponent in attempt to bite it with Ice Fang.

Sudowoodo, on the other hand, doesn't know what to do, and because of it's closed heart, it wasn't able to act on his own. He needed Mirror B's advice, but Mirror B. … was too busy with his dancing…

Croconaw managed to bite the Sudowoodo, and it cried out in pain. Mirror B. turned to them, because the cry interrupted him in his efforts to dance with the music. "You'll pay for disturbing me! Shadow Force!"

Sudowoodo charged at Croconaw, but Wes called on it to shoot Water Gun at his opponent, and Sudowoodo was pushed back.

"Again!" called Mirror B.

"Counter with your own Shadow Force!" replied Wes.

The two Pokémon charged and hit each other. They flew at the walls but both stood up again.

"Ice Fang!" ordered Wes, but as Croconaw got close enough to Sudowoodo, it kicked Croconaw with a low kick.

Wes feared the worst because Croconaw was not a type that would have resistance against a fighting move, and was much heavier then Espeon.

But to his surprise, Croconaw stood up again. Then, Wes noticed that Sudowoodo was very weakened… TOO weakened for being hit by just three attacks…

He grinned as he realized the reason, and took a Pokéball into his hand. The Snag Machine on his arm buzzed and he called before he threw it, "Snag Ball, go!"

The ball opened, and a glowing hand appeared and grabbed Sudowoodo. It disappeared into the ball, and after a few moments it was caught, and Croconaw brought Wes the ball.

"How did you was able to catch my Shadow Pokémon?" Asked Mirror B. in disbelief.

"It was your fault because you ordered Rain Dance! Sudowoodo's are part rock types, and they hate water! Normally they would do anything to avoid it, but as a Shadow Pokémon, it wasn't able to act on his own, so he got weakened every second he stood in the rain!"

"NOW IT'S REALLY TIME FOR THE LAST DANCE!" Shouted Mirror B. but in the moment he said that, his four Ludicolos collapsed on the ground, unable to fight.

"What happened?" asked Mirror B. in confusion.

"Simple… while we fought Sudowoodo and you being busy with dancing like your Ludicolos, Umbreon took the opportunity to use Toxic on them successfully. And since a Toxic's poisoning becomes stronger with time, it was only a matter of time until your Pokémon were defeated."

Mirror B. looked annoyed, "Plusle will pay for this!" He exclaimed, "We'll turn him into a Shadow Pokémon now!"

"How will you do that?" Asked David as he entered the room. "We already freed him!"

To prove his fact, he pointed to the Plusle sitting on his shoulder.

Major B. eyes widened. He then called his Pokémon back, and ran away.

David, however, laughed very hard. "I can't believe he fell for that!"

Rui looked at him confused. "That isn't Plusle?"

"Nope! It's one of my own!" explained David "But I thought we could fool him if we let him believe that Plusle wasn't in his possession anymore."

Rui nodded in understanding. A few moments later, they found the right Plusle in the next room. Iain strolled into the room then, with a lot of Pokéballs in his arms.

"Don't tell me that those are all Shadow Pokémon!" David exclaimed.

Iain, on the other hand, said simply, "Believe it! They all are Shadow Pokémon!"


	48. Chapter 47

Everybody headed back to Ducking, who greeted them with a big smile as he spotted his Plusle with them.

"I am grateful that you saved my little Plusle!" Ducking smiled, and took his Electric type Pokémon on his shoulder.

"No problem!" Rui smiled, "Glad we could help!"

"That's right!" Iain grinned, and David asked, "What will you do now?"

"I'm going to act against Cipher, and if we find something, we give you a call!"

"That is a great idea!" Rui replied, and Wes asked, "Do you have any idea where we should look to find out where we can purify the Shadow Pokémon?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea…"

"My bad," sweat-dropped Wes, embarrassed. "I should have known that you wouldn't know that"

Everybody laughed, and Plusle suddenly began to speak excitedly.

"What is it Plusle?" Ducking asked, and David replied for Plusle, "It wants to come with us to help deal with Cipher!"

"Is it true?" Asked Ducking, and Plusle gave a firm nod.

"Then please take good care of him," answered Ducking.

"We will!" said Rui and took Plusle.

Wes and David looked at each other and knew one thing: They need to show her how to battle… this could be interested…

"Rui! I have to talk with you later!" David told her.

Rui looked confused. "About what?"

"You will see later!" He replied, and turned to Ducking. "Can you do us a favor?"

"What is it?" He answered with a question.

"I would like to ask you to handle some of the Shadow Pokémon we have, in the hope you might find some hints how to purify them. It seems there are ways since my Quilava, IgVa, was once a Shadow Pokémon as well! There might be a solution but…"

Ducking nodded, "Of course! We will try to do our best to help you!"

"Thank you!" Smiled David, and after they handed Ducking some of the Shadow Pokémon they had, they returned to the MB.

As David and Iain went in, they were instantly greeted by CyMe and Mele.

The two half-mews greet their loves as well, and transformed into their Mew forms and began to cuddle.

But after a short time, David ended the cuddling with CyMe and told her, "I have to check a few things…"

"Please don't take too long…" replied CyMe, and kissed him.

David went to his room, and began to study the files he found in the Cipher outpost.

While looking through these files, he learned a few things, things that disgusted him, but on the other hand, some of the information would be very helpful!

He put the info together, and headed to the others to talk with them about what he learned!


	49. Chapter 48

Iain and David were on their way tot he hidden lab in the dessert. They drive in a dessert buggy which was Iain dricing. During the drive asked Iain to David "You never told me how Wes was bond to Snaggan… can you tell me now?"

David shook his head "He never told it by himself and nether I looked in his mind. But I am sure that he will tell if the time is right."

"I see…" replied Iain "But is it save to send him and Rui alone to secure this artifact?"

"I trust Wes as Trainer and I gave him something that he should position in the near of the artifact… if I only could reach Bill…"

Iain turned his head "Bill? The Pokémon Meniac that invented the Pokémon Store System?"

David nodded "Exactly him! But he don't go on his handy…"

"How about you try it with his family?" asked Iain

"Don't have a number" sighed David.

Just in this moment rings David's PokéCom and he took the call

"Hello?" he began

Then it seems that he answers a few questions until: "WHAT! You will tell me that I couldn't reach Bill because somebody attacked him last month and he is since then in hospital? Why wasn't this in the news?"

Iain looked surprised and agreed on David. If Bill really was in hospital it should appear in the news.

Then talked David a bit with the person who called him and end the call.

He looked at Iain "Bad news…"

"More bad then the fact that Bill is in hospital? If you don't reach him in a month you should have checked on him!"

"Last time I couldn't reach him a half a year because he hid himself in a place I would never look for him and did some research. As I finally found him he said I shouldn't worry next time…"

Iain nodded now in understand "And what are the bad news?"

"Suicunes Pokéball is stolen"

Iain gasped and stopped in an instand the buggy "Somebody knocked Bill out to get one of your Legendaries?"

A nod came as answer "Indeed… it seems that the one who broke in only was interested to Suicune… all other Pokémons or at least their Balls were still in the System"

"Do you think…" began Iain

David on the other hand shook his head "I am not sure… but I hope she is alright…"

Iain nodded and speed up again. This time faster then before.

In the shadow under some rocks watched Mew and somebody in the Shadows the two driving away.

The one in the Shadows asked "Are these the two dear?"

Mew nods "At least two of them!" Then she smiled "The other two are properly still in their Mobile Base.

The being in the shadows took Mew closer and gave her a kiss "Then we wait until they are together again and then we going to visit them."


	50. Chapter 49

Wes and Rui reached the Oasis, and she smiled, "It has been a while since I was here last time!"

"Then we should try to find out if this Artifact that David was talking about is really here and put up this case he gave us!" Wes replied, and took a case from his bike. He wondered what kind of protection could be inside it.

David gave him this case with the explaination that he should put it next to the artifact and press the switch on the side. Then he should say a keyword and just watch what would happen next.

He shrugged and walked after Rui since she knows the place better than him.

"Say… since you were here a few times… is here anything odd or something?"

She thought a bit, and said, "Well… here is a shrine that is said Celebi herself blessed it with something."

"Then we should check that shrine!"

Rui nodded "That is a good idea! This way!"

She lead him to a cave entry and Rui looked around. "Odd… normally there is a guard standing"

Wes didn't like that, and rushed into the cave, two of his Pokéballs ready to be thrown.

Rui called him to wait and followed him.

Inside the cave they faced a set of Cipher members. Most of them spotted Wes.

Wes holds his Pokéballs ready but instead of attacking they rushed out.

Wes was caught off guard but he tackled one of the fleeing grunts and held him down.

"Why are you running?"

"Because we couldn't fight you! A grandpa rushed through us with his Pikachu! We didn't want to risk anything against you!"

"Where is the guard?" asked Rui.

"Tied up in a corner!" replied the Grunt.

"Are you here to destroy the Shrine dedicated to Celebi?"

The grunt nodded weakly "Indeed! But this old bastard is facing our leader right now! We should have done it already but without our Pokémon in a fighting state, and our equipment destroyed, only the Shadow Pokémon of our leader can do that! Perhaps he already is about to destroy that thing!"

Wes heard enough. He knocked the Grunt out of commission and rushed to the other exit of the cave, hoping that he will be there in time!


	51. Chapter 50

David and Iain reached the lab, and hid the buggy nearby, as they sneaked to the building. It was protected by a wall, and the only gate had two guards in front of it. The two trainers could tell by a glance on the belt that these trainers had six Pokémon.

Just storming through the gate would attract too much attention towards them, and who knew how many guards and grunts were working here.

"We'd better teleport into an empty room and infiltrate it from the inside," commented David.

Iain nodded, "That is a good idea! But it would be better that we make sure their attention was somewhere else!"

"What do you-" began David, but Iain was already gone, and a few seconds later, he heard a battle begin.

David shook his head, and wondered how his friend could be so reckless. But on the other hand, he knew to what Iain was capable of, and used Teleport to a section where he didn't register a mind.

He looked around after the teleport, and found several cages. ~This must be one of the cage rooms~ guessed David. Then he spotted something in one of the cages, and looked in.

His eyes widened as he spot a white Sneasel with red feathers. He saw a lot of shinys, but a completely different colored Sneasel was new to him. From the feather size, David guessed this Sneasel was female.

David assumed he couldn't feel her mind because of the Dark type the Sneasels had.

He opened the cage, and the Sneasel glared at him. "Leave me alone!" she shouted in a angry tone.

This caught David a bit off-guard, but since she was here, it was likely that she had bad experience here. So he told her softly, "Don't worry! I am here to save you!"

"You humans are only a bunch of lairs!" she cursed back.

David shook his head, put his belt down, and transformed back to his Mew form.

He floated towards her and asked, "Do you really think I would lie to you?"

Her eyes looked surprised as she looked over him. She never expected a Human to transform into a Mew. But then… "Did… did you… pretend to be a Human?" Was her shaky question.

A chuckle came from him, "Well… in a way… I was originally a complete Human being, but an incident caused my DNA to be mixed up with Mew DNA…"

She looked at him, replying skeptically, "IF this is the case why should I trust you?"

"You have the type advantage, and if I am right, you would be able to outrun me if I really decided to attack, when I have the disadvantage."

She considered her options, and nodded, "Good! I go with you!"

A nod came from him, "Good to hear! I am David!"

"April" came as reply from her.

"Nice to meet you! Why did they put you here?" Asked David, even though he could think the answer.

"They put me here to exterminate me later, because I didn't stay as a 'Shadow Pokémon' like they said" she explained, and looked down sadly. "They already killed my trainer…"

David embraced her, "Sorry to hear that…"

April blushed by his embrace, but she considered it lucky that the Half-Mew, Half Human didn't notice it.

"Are there others?" asked David

April hesitated, unsure if he can trust him but decided to give it a try, and nodded. "A few minutes ago they took some other Pokémon away… but I don't know…"

"Then let us save them!" interrupted David, floated out of the cage, turned back to a human shape, and put his belt in place.

April followed him. Outside the cage she stood still and thought to herself, 'He is different from the others I met before…'

David offered his shoulder. Wondering if this was a trap, she looked at him, and after a while, she began to climb on his shoulder.

Then he ran off, looking for the other Pokémon.


	52. Chapter 51

Wes left the cave, and ducked as a Pikachu flew straight at him. He moved just in time, but from the squeak behind him, he knew that Rui got hit… but he couldn't afford to lose time!

He looked from where the Pikachu came from, and he spotted one of the Cipher soldiers with a Hitmontop in the front and an elderly man who looked in Wes direction… more to the flying route of the Pikachu…

The Cipher laughed "You lost old man! Now I can go back to business and destroy this dangerous relict!"

"Hold on!" called Wes and threw his Pokéball with Espeon. His Physic-type Pokémon used Psychic on his order, and sent Hitmontop away from the Pillar.

The soldier looked angry at Wes "You! Aren't you the one who caused us trouble?"

"That's me!" replied Wes, and got into battle position with his Espeon.

The trainer called for his Hitmontop, and the Pokémon went without emotion into the front.

Wes guessed this was a Shadow Pokemon, and decided to snag it after it was weakened enough.

"I don't have the time to go full at you… Hitmontop use Triple Kick at the pillar!"

"Espeon! Physic!"

Espeon was faster then Hitmontop and send the fighting type against a tree.

The soldier grunted and repeated the order. Wes did the same and the Hitmontop flew again at the tree and the game went on for a few rounds. Then the soldier had enough and was about to grab one of his other Pokéballs as a green light suddenly went down. Hitmontop looked at the light and began to relax. The light died down and Celebi was in the place. She talked to the Hitmontop for a moment.

The soldier took the chance, and ordered, "Hitmontop! Attack Celebi with Shadow Rush!"

Hitmontop looked at the soldier. Then he walked over, riased his fist, and punched the soldier between the legs.

The soldiers eyes widened in pain and dropped to his knees, gasping in pain. Hitmontop took his Pokéball and walked over to Wes and hold it at him.

Confused, the trainer took the Pokéball and attached it to his belt.

Celebi giggled from the expression on his face, and explained, "Hitmontop wants to be in your team after I told him how things stand! And before you ask: I can purify Shadow Pokémons by showing them their past. The time gap between the start of the time travel and end is just too close to notice for the average eye! But is enough for doing the job!"

"Nice! Then you can-" began Wes.

Celebi shook her head. "Sorry… I have too much to do… I was just here to protect the shrine. See ya!" She said, and disappeared.

Wes shook his head: ~What was that for?~

"Wes! Are you alright?" asked Rui as she came with the Pikachu in her arms.

"I am alright!" replied Wes. Rui nodded and turned to the elder man "Grandpa! Good to see you again! Pikachu is fine as far as I can tell!"

The elder man nodded, "That is good to hear! And it was a surprise to see Celebi here… but how about we go to the house and clear things?"

"Good idea!" smiled Rui "By the way: This is Wes! He saved me from being kidnapped!"

The elder man turned to Wes, "You have my thanks for saving my Granddaughter!"

"No problem!" Blushed Wes, and they went away, taking the Grunt with them to give him to the police.


	53. Chapter 52

David sneaked throught the halls, but to his surprise, he didn't run into a single member of Cipher.

"Last time my old trainer and I tried to escape, the halls were filled with Grunts and Soldiers of Cipher," explained April. "So I am surprised that it is so empty here…"

"I guess Iain is a good distraction…" replied David.

The white Sneasel asked confused, "Who?"

"Iain! A friend of mine. He attacked this lab at the front door, and I bet he took everything he had and drew the entire stuff to him."

"In short, your friend has the complete attention of the security?" asked April.

David nodded. Then he spotted a door with the label, "Security room".

He grinned, and opened the door after he manipulated the security lock on the door.

He sneaked in and grinned more as he noticed a single man in front of the Monitors. He sneaked to the man, and put a hand on his head. The man fell to the ground and began to snore loudly.

David sat down at the monitors. "Ok! Let's see… here!"

One of the monitors showed a set of Pokémon in a cage, and something that looked like a cannon pointed at them.

"A laser cannon!" David realized, and began to type.

"What are you doing? We need to get to them before it is-" She began, but suddenly the room went dark and emergency light went on. "Too late…" she finished her sentence.

"For now, we've won some time! I overloaded the lines, and forced the system to a security shutdown to prevent damage. And we need this time to get to that room if I read this plan correctly!" David told her, and looked at a plan of the building.

April nodded to show she understood. Then David rushed out with her, and headed directly to the room where these Pokémon were.

They reached the door as the lights went on again, indicating that the laser would be back in operation soon.

David stormed through the door.

The guards and the scientists in the room looked in surprise at the intruder. "I thought that only the front door was attacked!" Said one of them.

"Idiot! This was just a distraction to cover this guy! Terminate him!" One of the sciencists said, and the guards took out their Pokéballs

"IGVA! ABI! GET READY!" called David and released his two Pokémon out of the balls.

Then he asked April, "Do you trust me?"

April looked surprised, but nodded slowly.

David grinned, and took her into his arms and threw her at the laser. She screamed in surprise but got the idea. Her claws began to glow and as she was in reach of the laser, made a quick movement, and cut through the construction.

David and April grinned because the laser was now out of commission.

"You will pay for that!" Promised one of the Guards, and all of them sent out their Pokémon.

"We will see about that!" Replied David, and his eyes glowed slightly, but not noticeable to the others.

Aprils claws began to shine a golden color, as she snarled,

"I'll take my revenge for your crime towards my trainer and the Pokémon!" she whispered


	54. Chapter 53

Wes and Rui reached her grandfather's house together. As they entered, they were greeted by an elder women, and Rui greeted her as Grandmother.

She greeted Wes as well, and was thankful that he took good care of her.

"We were worried, as we heard she got kidnapped, but I am glad she is fine! But she shouldn't do anything risky anymore!" Rui's Grandma exclaimed.

But her Grandfather shook his head. "I fear that is not possible… they kidnapped her for a reason, and I doubt that reason wore off with time..."

"That's right Grandpa. They took me because I can identify their Shadow Pokémon." Told Rui. "So I am not also a treat to them… but one of the only ways to identify a Shadow Pokémon right now!" replied Rui.

"But why did they want to destroy the relic?" asked Rui's Grandma.

"Because it can purify the Shadow Pokémon," told Wes. "So we need an idea how to protect it from further attacks of Cipher."

"Well… how about you stay here until reinforcements arrive?" Suggested Rui's Grandfather. "If we tell the police about these actions, they would send people to protect the shrine in case of further attacks."

Wes shook his head "I doubt that! The police force here in Orre is too caught up in the daily business to take action in this."

"Don't be so pessimistic Wes!" scolded Rui.

Wes laughed at that. "I snagged Pokémon in front of their eyes, and they still didn't catch me! And somehow they still don't even have a CLUE what I look like!"

Rui stared in unbelief. "How is that possible? If you really stole Pokémon in front of their eyes, how could they not know how you look?"

Wes only shrugged "I have no idea… all I know is that this is fact…"

Rui still stared at him, until Wes' PDA rang.

He took it out, commenting, "Ducking send us a Massage"

After reading it, he looked surprised. "Mt. Battle is under attack!"

Rui looked at him, "The same Mt. Battle were you looked for David?"

Wes nodded, "Yes! It seems Cipher is taking their next step!"

"We cannot go! Think of the Relic Stone!" told Rui.

Wes, on the other hand, shook his head ."I know, but I also got a note from David… they are too caught up in fights at the moment, and making sure that this lab they invaded is no longer useful, that they couldn't reach it in time. But we are able!"

Rui bit her lip, until her Grandfather told her, "In case they tried again, I can get everybody in the town. After an action like that I think we can make up a defense line with ease."

Suddenly, Wes remembered the case he was taking along all the time. "I am an idiot! David wouldn't have given me this case without having something in mind!"

He rushed out after that. The others followed him back to the Relic Stone and at that time, Wes opened the case. It contained a set of 12 Pokéballs, and they suddenly opened and released a set of Pokémon.

One of them was a Gallade that made a bow, looked around a bit, and asked with telepathy while pointing the Relic Stone "Is this the artifact we are supposed to defend?"

Wes was taken off-guard by that, but nodded "Yes. David told me to open this case after finding the artifact to purify the Shadow Pokémon."

The Gallade nodded, and with the other Pokémon, they took positions around it, like a defense circle.

Rui looked baffled. "He gave you Pokémon to protect the Shrine?"

Wes nodded, also baffled. "That seems to be the case…"


	55. Chapter 54

In the Mobile Base, CyMe laid down on a couch because she was tired. She doesn't know why, but she had a weird feeling. She rubbed her belly absently, and sighed.

Mele spotted her, and asked, "Is something wrong CyMe?"

She shrugged, "I don't know… I am tired and feel funny…"

"How funny?" Asked her sister in creation.

"I… cannot describe it," was the reply.

"Perhaps you should let yourself get checked up on by one of the Chanseys…" suggested Mele.

CyMe nodded slowly, "You're right! How about we listen to some music afterwards?"

Mele smiled, "Of course! What should it be? I would like to find some more of this Hawaiian Music!"

CyMe giggled at Mele's love for that type of music. "I would rather listen to some more Mozart for some reason!"

Mele scratched her head, "Ok! I'll try to find something!"

"Thank you Mele!" Smiled CyMe, and floated up and over to the medical bay.

On the way, she spotted some berries, and decided to take a few of them. She looked across, but didn't find her favorite… but then saw some of the spicy ones!

Not understanding why, she had an urge to eat some of the spicy ones. She cleared half of the bowl that stood there, before she burped and went into the medical bay.

As she reached the room, she saw that nobody was there. A shrug followed, and CyMe laid down on the bed and fell slowly asleep.

After some time, the Chansey came back, and spotted CyMe laying on the bed. She smiled at the sleeping figure, and the thought came that her trainer would prefer that his mate should sleep in her own bed. She took CyMe carefully, trying not to wake her.

As the Chansay finally laid CyMe down in her bed, she began to stir.

The Chansey shook her head. Just as she brought CyMe to her bed, she had to wake up.

"Where I am?" CyMe asked, until she realized that she was in her bed. "Oh!" She blushed.

"Sorry if I woke you up!" The Chansey apologized.

"You don't need to be sorry! In fact I wanted to see you in the first place!" Replied CyMe.

The Chansey looked her, and asked, "Is that the reason why you was sleeping on the medical bed?"

CyMe blushed. "Well… I didn't see you in the bay, so I decided to wait for you… then I got tired again and fell asleep."

"Tired again?" Inquired Chansey.

She nodded, "Yes! I don't know why, but I have an odd feeling inside me… And recently, I got the weird urge to eat spicy berries, but normally I don't like them!" Exclaimed CyMe, as she explained.

The Chansey nodded, "So you wanted to know if something is wrong with you?"

CyMe nodded.

"Well…" began Chansey. "I have an idea, but I would prefer if we ran a test before we jump to any conclusions!"

"I understand" Replied CyMe.

They headed back to the bay, and after Chansey got a urine sample, and a small blood probe from CyMe, she took it to the lab next to the bay.

After an hour, the Chansey came back with a face as if she didn't know what to think of the results.

"And?" Asked CyMe, a little worried. "What is it?"

The Chansey looked up, and replied quietly, "It is like I thought…"


	56. Chapter 55

Iain rubbed his hand after he slammed the last remaining guard against the wall. After a quick look around, he smirked at the work that he and his Pokémon had done. All of the Pokémon of his opponent had been defeated, and the guards were knocked out.

He was proud at himself. Since he hadn't heard anything from David, he decided to look around by himself. But before that, he decided to take the Pokémon with him that he assumed to be Shadow Pokémon. Of course he wasn't sure of every one of them, but Rui could help him to identify the right ones… and on the other hand: It was also better for the Pokémon not to remain with these people any longer…

Just as he was about to pick the Pokéballs up, he heard something, and turned to the source. He saw an incoming Hyper Beam but it was impossible for him to react.

Then suddenly something pushed him aside and took the full hit. Iain coughed, and looked at the direction where the Hyper Beam came. He spotted a Gyrados looking coldly at him.

The trainer beside him cursed, "Damnit! This was a miss! Kill him Giglith!"

Iain wondered for a moment what kind of Pokémon he called, as he heard a stomping beside him. A large Blue and red Pokémon made of rocks stood there and prepared to attack. But suddenly it was covered by flames of a Flamethrower attack that knocked this Pokémon out.

The trainer's eyes widened "Impossible! It's sturdy ability should have protected it from a one hit KO!"

Iain however turned to see the Shadow Blaziken he had was standing there, panting. It asked, "Are you alright?"

Iain nodded with a grin, "Indeed! Thank you!"

"Do you mind if I take this blue sea-snake as punching bag?" Asked Blaziken.

Iain thought about a bit and shrugged, "Just don't kill it."

"Of course!" Smirked the Blaziken, and stormed at the Gyrados. The large Flying/Water type tried to bite Blaziken, but Blaziken dogded the adept and kicked it's head. From the attack, Iain could see that Blaziken's legs were glowing golden.

He assumed that the Shining Blast differs from Pokémon to Pokémon. The Gyrados crashed into the wall and collapsed on the ground. The trainer sweat-dropped at the loss of his two Pokémon, and tried to sneak away: Unfortunately, Blaziken was already behind him…

Before he could even made a noise, Blaziken grabbed him and slammed into the ground.

With a weak moan, he fell unconscious.

"This wasn't a nice move!" Chuckled Iain.

Blaziken shrugged, "Just needed some relief… Do you know how it is to have your own heart closed, not able to live out any feelings?"

A nod followed as an answer, since it was plausible. He collected, with the other Pokémon he had there, the remaining Pokéballs, and went to search for David.

He found him in a room, where all equipment was destroyed, and many bodies lied around. He sat on a chair, with a white sneasel on his lap. From the feather size, Iain guessed it to be female. And she seemed to cnuddle against David.

He noticed Iain and smiled, "How are things going?"

"Just finished my business!" Replied Iain.

"That is good! I was able to save some Pokémons here… most of them are now in their balls, except April here, and Julia behind you."

"Julia?" Asked Iain confused, and turned around.

He spotted a Shiny Gardevoir, who smiled at him.

"Hi!" came as greeting from the Gardevoir with a female voice. "I am Julia! And who are you handsome?"

"I… I'm Iain," came as answer.

Julia giggled, "Such a nice name! Fitting to you!"

Iain blushed more, and was about to say something, as David interrupted, "Can we continue later? I got a call that Mt. Battle is under attack!"

Iain turned around. "By who?"

"Cipher!" He replied.


	57. Chapter 56

Wes and Rui reached Mt. Battle, and instantly headed through the main gates. To their surprise, there was nobody trying to stop them in the entrance hall.

"Odd! For an attack, it doesn't look like there were a lot of trainers…" Commented Rui.

Wes nodded to her statement. "I agree! At least a welcome committee would be typical for us!"

They went to the door, and the women let them pass after they told her the matter of their appearance. But the two people still thought that this was to easy.

But then came the hard part… Just as they went through the door, they found themselves on floating platforms. And on each platform they spotted at least three or four people: trainers for sure.

Rui shook her head "No wonder… who would fight here? It would be more then easy for the Pokémon or the trainer to fall off!"

"Then we have just to be extra careful!" Wes explained, and headed forward, after he let Umbreon and Espeon out.

Rui called out to him to wait for her.

Then the fights begun. Because of the well trained condition of his signature Pokémon, it wasn't hard for Wes to beat the trainer. And the Hitmontop that joined them did a great job as well!

During the fights, Wes got his hands on a shadow Nocturn, which he decided to make a part of his battle team.

Just as they dealt with the last trainer of the ninth platform, they saw a hulking man with red hair stomping towards somebody else, punch him into the stomach, and let him fly to the small building behind him. He fell down, and nearly off the platform.

"HAND THE TIME FLUTE OUT NOW!" Shouted the red-haired man, and stomped again to the man.

Angered by these actions, Wes ran up, and called to the man, "Hey! Stop that! You just nearly killed him! If you want a fight then I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

The man turned around and laughed, "You? You're just a kid! You don't seriously think that you could beat me! The powerful Dakim: one of the Admins of Cipher!"

"Of course! After all I did already a number on you guys!" Wes smirked.

"Wait! You're the punk that messed up with our plans?" Dakim accused.

"Indeed!" answered Wes proudly.

"Then I'll stomp you into the ground, and teach you a lesson you will never forget!" Shouted Dakim.


	58. Chapter 57

David and Iain just reached Mt. Battle, as they saw that several Cipher grunts were already about to leave.

They wondered why, and went over to one of them, convincing him to answer their questions.

They learned that one trainer was already here and beat them. Only their leader was left, and they were for sure already in the middle of their fight!

Just as they were about to rush into the building, a light blinded them, and they found themselves on a strange platform.

While they looked around, they saw more floating… landmasses, and David's eyes widened as he spotted one thing. He turned to Iain and asked, "Uhm… Iain… Could it be that one of us is dreaming this?"

"Why?" Iain asked, but as he saw where David was staring, he understood the question: They saw a waterfall that didn't rush down, but up!

"That… denies everything!" Iain exclaimed, and David only agreed.

"Where are we?" wondered the Half-Mew "And where are our Pokéballs?"

"Both questions can be answered!" Boomed a voice. "You are in my realm, where Space and Time doesn't matter! And your Pokéballs are at this moment with another Pokémon!"

They turned at the source, and spotted a large Pokémon.

"G-G-Giratina!" stuttered David "What the…"

"That is Giratina?" Asked Iain. "He looks kinda like him, but Giratina looks different!"

David shook his head. "That form you used to know is his alternate form! The form outside this world! This is his original form in the Distortion world!"

"Distortion world?" Asked Iain.

"It is a long story!" David replied, and turned to Giratina. "But why did you bring us here?"

"Just a request of mom and my sister Celebi…" Shrugged Giratina. Well… at least he made a movement that could be considered as shrugging.

"Mew and Celebi?" Replied both trainers.

"That's right!" Giggled a voice, and they turned to spot the pink cat-like Pokémon. "I wanted to thank you properly for your help, and wanted to introduce you to my mate!"

"Uhm… Then why bring us here at such a critical time?" Asked Iain.

"You didn't get it right? Time is meaningless in this world!" Answered a male voice, and they turned to spot a Pokémon they had never seen before!

From the size, he was about Mew's size, but resembled more like a mouse with really small ears, and short tail. The coloration was red with yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked David.

"My name is Neotris!" Replied the Pokémon. "I am Mew's mate, and could be considered as Father of all Pokémon!"


	59. Chapter 58

Dakim and Wes were facing each other. Nobody seems to even make a move, but after a short time, Dakim grabbed two of his Pokéballs. "I'll teach you to mess with Cipher! Go, Metang and Marshtomp!"

The Steel/Physic type Pokémon and the Water/Ground Pokémons appeared on the field. Wes grabbed two of his own Balls and sent his trusted Eeveelutions Espeon and Umbreon out.

"Earthquake! Mud-Shot!" Dakim called without further thinking.

Wes reacted quickly, "Physic! Bite!" He called to his two Pokémon, and made a sign which Pokémon they should attack.

While the Earthquake attack hit all three Pokémons on the field, Marshtomp's Mud-Shot missed Espeon, but the Physic-type double-counter-attacked with his Dark-Type counterpart the Marshtomp.

Being hit by three strong attacks in this short time wasn't very helpful for the Water/Ground Pokémon, and fell on the ground.

Dakim growled and called his Pokémon back. "Make a better round! GOLEM!"

Wes smirked at the Ground/Rock type, and knew if one of Dakim's other Pokémon had a familiar combination, then he could use a very catastrophic attack. At least catastrophic for Dakim.

"Helping hand! And bite again!" Ordered Wes.

The two Pokémon understand their trainer's plan, and Espeon started with the helping hand while Umbreon darted off, but not really showing which Pokémon was the target.

"Double Earthquake!" shouted Dakim.

The two Pokémons used their attacks. Golem and Metang got hit by the ground attack and due their types it were super effective hits. But the two Eeveelotions were also hit badly by the double attack. But it didn't stop Umbreon to bite Metang with all it's strength into the arm. It winced by the attack.

Dakim smirked "I doubt they won't withstand against another hit like that!"

"They don't need to! Repeat the attack!" Shouted Wes.

The two Pokémons nodded and repeat their attack. Dakim shouted his two Pokémons to repeat their attacks as well but Metang was too slow and got bitten. It not only winced but also flinched from the Hit. And the following Earthquake took the Pokémon the rest.

Espeon could barely stand from the hits of Earthquake and for Umbreon it didn't look well too. Wes called Umbreon back but decided Espeon would have to wait a bit longer.

Espeon understood his trainers intension because Hitmontop should go in fresh as possible after Wes plan was fulfilled.

"You won't survive the next one! Go Camerupt!" Shouted Dakim, and Wes smirked. This was the opportunity he hoped for!

"Go! Feraligator!" called Wes, and the water Pokémon let out a roar as it was released from its Pokéball.

Dakim backed a bit away in surprise, and before he could order anything, Wes called, "Protect and Surf!"

"I WON'T LET YOU! DOUBLE EARTHQUAKE!"

Feragilgatr was faster because it got its order earlier and unleashed the water type move. Espeon was saved form this attack due to Protect but the opponents were forced to take hits from their double weakness and the following double earthquake may weaken the water Type Pokémon, but since they are weak to ground types as well, Golem and Camerupt were taken out.

Dakim roared and called those two Pokémons back, "DON'T THINK YOU'VE WON YET! TIME TO CRUSH YOU! ENTEI! BURN THEM TO ASHES!" Shouted Dakim, and released the legendary fire Pokémon.

Rui, who watched the entire battle until now, gasped, "Wes! Entei is a Shadow Pokémon!"

Wes cursed under his breath: How could they dare to turn Legendaries into Shadow Pokémon?


	60. Chapter 59

Iain and David were looking at Neotris in surprise. Neither of them had thought that the mate of Mew would look like that! David whistled. "Nice to meet you, Neotris!"

Iain nodded, "Me too!"

"I am also pleased to meet you both… Even though I am a bit angry at you because of your actions that led to your current state and the existence of CyMe!" Replied the red mouse Pokémon.

David laughed weakly, "Sorry…"

"Anyway! I am not here to discuss that. I want to thank you properly, so we should move on!"

"Uhm… Wouldn't it be wiser to wait until we solved the problem with the Shadow Pokémon?" Asked Iain.

"I think it is the perfect time, because it will be helpful for you!" Countered Neotris. "I want to teach you a few things that only Mew and I were capable until now! But since you two are to half Mew as well, I think you can learn the lessons now as well, at least, to some degree!"

The two trainers looked surprised. "You want to train us?"

"That's right!" He smirked. "Odd right? A Pokémon training humans!"

David scratched his head, answering, "I wouldn't say that is odd… Our first training had been with Pokémon after our transformation… And there is still a lot where humans could learn from Pokémon if they wanted to…"

Neotris chuckled, "You speak about humans as if you weren't one!"

"Perhaps I've been a Pokémon and Human together for too long already?" Laughed David.

Neotris smirked, "I bet you will do well in the job you will have soon… But now we have to focus on the main subject at paw!"

After he said that, he began to instruct Iain and David things they hadn't thought of before, and his exercises pushed both of them to their limits!

At times, they wondered how they would survive it. They thought they had been in the Distoration World for hours, but since there the time-flow didn't exist directly, they could not say say for sure… It was also possible that in the real world, just a few minutes passed…

At least Iain started to understand why Giratina was so eager to see their Torturing… Banned for an unknown amount of time in a place without time was getting very boring, and every chance for some fun was welcoming.

Meanwhile, David wondered what Neotris had meant by the mention of a job he would soon have…

While they had an exercise round where Giratina was their training partner, Mew spoke with her mate. "Aren't you a bit jealous that from me, Species will begin to spread out, while you remain the only one of your kind?"

He chuckled at his mate's question. "You're right… but…" He hold her closer, continuing softly, "So long I have you… I will gladly accept it…"

She blushed and sealed her lips with her mate's. They held it for awhile, and after they broke it, Mew said slowly, "Say… do you have any plans for the evening?"

He thought about it, but as he felt his mate's tail's position, he smiled seductively, "I didn't have any plans yet… but I think I just got some…"

She smirked broadly as Neotris realized her idea. "Then I'll see you later…"

She then left, and Neotris went back to the two Half-Mews for the final lessons he had for them, before he would send them back. He only hoped that he didn't mistake the effects of the Distoriation world about the time matter… Or it would be embarrassing for him...


	61. Chapter 60

Wes clenched his teeth. Since he has to face a legendary fire type, now he needed to rethink his tactics! Espeon would not be able to keep going, and he didn't know how much Hitmontop could take. That, and Feraligator wasn't at full strength as well.

He called his Physic Pokémon back and sent the Fighting-type out.

Dakim laughed as he saw it. "Are you joking me! This little Pokémon will be crushed! Fire Blast!"

The mighty Pokémon roared and shot the fire attack. Feraligator moved out of the way, and Hitmontop was already spinning at Entei and attacked with Rolling Kick.

The Fire Pokémon roared again and slaped his paw out at Hitmontop. The Pokémon didn't see it coming, and flew across the platform. It barely avoided falling off, and Wes shouted to get away fast as possible. As the Fighting Type looked for the reason, its eyes widened in terror as another Fire Blast was on the way. Hitmontop braced to get hit, but suddenly, it noticed a Shadow and looked.

Ferilgator was in front of Hitmontop and took the full hit for the Fighting type. As Entei stormed in to attack with Bite, Water Type prepared to counter with Water Tail.

Both attacks hit and Ferilgator fell to its knees because of the damage done to it during the battle.

Wes became unsure what to do. Entei was strong, and his trump card against it was getting tired. Hitmontop wasn't really trained yet, so it hardly had a chance.

But Espeon and Umbreon wouldn't stand very long if he sent them out.

So he decided to put everything into one move, hoping it would work…

"Ferilgator! Grab Entei and hold it the best as you can!"

The water crocodile listened, and stomped at Entei.

But Dakim already ordered the Shadowed Legendary to attack with Shadow Rush.

Entei hit Ferilgator in the chest, and the water Pokémon let out a pained noise. But it still did what Wes ordered, and grabbed Entei, holding it as well as it's remaining strength allowed!

But Entei was very strong, and began to push Ferilgator back. If nothing changed soon, Ferilgator might be tossed from the platform, falling to it's death.

Wes knew about that risk, but he didn't have another plan. Now his hopes were completely on Hitmontop.

"HItmontop! Use Agility with Rapid Spin! Then attack with Rolling Kick!" Wes exclaimed, and the Fighting-type Pokémon jumped on its head, and began to spin swiftly. After a moment, it began to speed up against Entei.

During the rush to Entei, Hitmontop suddenly went into the air somehow, and adjusted his position so that the Rolling Kick would be enforced by the spin of the Pokémon and slightly by earth's Gravity…

But the risk of hitting Feraligator instead was high!

Hitmontop fell closer, and the attack connected with something... Dust that was still on the Platform got affected by the impact and flew up, blocking the sight of all present.

Wes and Dakim waited for the view to clear.

A Silhouette became visible... The Silhouette of something on all fours and something lying on the ground…


	62. Chapter 61

Iain and David landed hard on the ground in front of the door to Mt. Battle. They had ended their training with Neotris, and he just sent them back in the most uncomfortable way. On his order, Giratina just opened a portal beneath their feet, and let them fall down.

David groaned in pain as he stood up, and told his friend, "Next time I see him, I'm going to kick his ass!"

Iain was a bit surprised by the speech of his friend, but agreed. "Yeah! He could send us more gently!"

"No time to waste! We have to help Wes and Rui!"

"Right!"

But then a female voice asked, "Mind we tag along?"

The two boys turned, and spotted April and Julia behind them. The two female Pokémon must have left the jeep.

"What are you two doing here? I thought we told you not to come with us!" Wondered David.

"Blame the Pokémon that gave us your Pokéballs!" Julia smiled and held up the two belts with the Pokéballs.

"And not to mention we want to help you!" April added and in her mind, continued the Dark/Ice Type, ~Not to mention that I want to know you better… Perhaps you are just the type of men I want for myself!~

A smirk appeared on her face, causing David to wonder what waas in her mind, since he didn't look the same. Not to forget that he couldn't look into the mind of a dark type.

Then a sigh came out of the trainer. "Fine… Since you are already here!"

The girls nodded with a smile, and they all ran into the construction.

Inside, they found grunts healing their Pokémon on the station, but as they saw the two incoming trainers, they decided not to risk a fight and ran out.

Shrugging this behavior off, they proceeded on, and just reached the last platform as Hitmontop hit either Ferilgator or Entei. None of them were able to tell where it exactly.

After a short time the dusk cleared and…

Entei was lying on the ground; Hitmontop and Ferilgator were panting heavily, and barely able to stand.

Wes called his two Pokémon back, and David asked, "Are you alright?"

"Rui and me, yeah, but our Pokémon need rest!" Wes explained, while he charged and threw a Snag Ball.

The Great Ball charged into a Snag Ball captured the knocked out Legendary, and Iain was the first to grab the ball, and tossed it to Wes before Dakim reached them.

Iain just punched Dakim in the stomach, and the big man fell on his knees, groaning in pain.

Julia watched, amazed at Iain, and with a blush, told herself that he was really strong and good looking.

Iain noticed the blush and wondered why the female Gardevoir was blushing.

Wes looked at April and Julia, and asked David if they found them in the lab.

"Yeah! They are two of the few Pokémon we were able to save from being killed." Told David sadly.

Wes could feel that his friend was disappointed about not being able to save more of the Shine Pokémon, but since they are such a threat to Cipher, it is clear that this Organization would try to get rid of them.

Rui gasped suddenly, and rushed over to the man lying on the ground. "Hey, are you alright?"

The man groaned, "Barely… But thanks for the help!"

"It's no problem!" Wes replied.

"I am Vander! And who are you?" Asked the man.

They introduced themselves, and told him what they were doing.

"Well… That explains the attack on us," sighed Vander.

Suddenly, they heard a groan. The group looked and saw how Dakim stood up. "This isn't over yet!"

"Look at yourself! You can barely stand on your own, yet you want to fight us?" Laughed Iain; but to everyone's surprise, Dakim laughed and suddenly jumped from the platform.

"I will train for next time! And even stronger Pokémon are being made at this very moment!" He called out while he disappeared into the deeps.

"This guy must be crazy!" David shouted, and noticed something. "And he lost an Ein File!"

Vander approached them. "This attack is really weird… I think it is safe if I give you this!"

He held out a flute, and Iain asked, "What is that?"

"This is a time flute! It is said that it has the power of summoning Celebi!" Explained Vander. "But why did they want it?"

"Wait a moment… As I encountered Cipher at the shrine, Celebi appeared and did something that purified Hitmontop!" Exclaimed Wes.

"Then we have the reason!" Sighed David. "But are you sure about giving it to us?"

"I found it on my travels, but I am sure that it is safe in your hands! Just be careful in your future travels!"

"We will!" David assured him. "And I will take the challenge here for sure once everything is over!"

"I am looking forward to it!" Vander smiled, and after saying goodbye, the friends went in their vehicles, and began their return to the mobile base.


	63. Chapter 62

Iain, David, Rui and Wes were on the way back to the mobile base with their Pokémon, but the two Half-Mews had an odd feeling the entire drive in their jeep about the two Shine Pokémon they rescued: April and Julia. Once, David turned his head, and saw the two chattering about something... But he didn't care about what, so he didn't paid attention there…

If he knew what they are have been talking about: The two females admitted to each other their crush to one of the two boys. Julia had fallen for Iain, while David was the interest of April.

They returned to the Mobile Base, and as the group entered the MB, Iain got tackled by something.

He fell on his back, and saw that it was Mele. He smiled to see her, and after they greeted each other, they began to kiss passionately.

Julia stared at the picture she saw: Her crush already had a female? She sighed, disappointed, because she knew very well that the average human only takes one mate. She still has her hopes up that he might a bit different, but knew it would be very hard to win him as well…

April felt a bit sorry for the Gardevoir, and just as she wanted to try to make her move on David, she spotted him moving over to a nervous looking Mew with odd features.

David looked at his mate and gave her a greeting kiss on the lips, which she returned. He smiled to her lovingly, "Hi CyMe..."

"H-h-hello David…" She blushed, and looked down nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Asked the Half-Mew, worried.

"I… it… Y-y-your… Ch-Ch-Chansey f-f-found s-s-s-something out as… I… didn't feel well…" Began CyMe, causing her mate to be more worried.

"What did she found out?" He questioned, while he held her, worried.

"I… I…" She began, but then looked into his eyes. "Please… P-promise me not to be mad…" David didn't understand why she was requesting that, but gave his promise. "Ch-Cha-Chansey said… That… T-that I'm p... P-p-pregnant…" CyMe finished, closing her eyes, prepared for anything that was about to happen.

But as nothing came, she opened slowly her eyes and looked up at David. She wasn't shocked by the surprised look on his face. Or could it even be a shocked look?

Then he began to smile brightly. He embraced her tightly and gave her a deep kiss. She squeaked slightly in surprise, stunned. She didn't try to struggle, and as she realized how comfortable it felt for her, she fell in and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Their tails wrapped themselves around the couple as they held their position for a while.

Then David gently broke his kiss, and whispered into her ear, "CyMe… How could I be mad at you? I am happy to hear that, and would never hurt you in any way… And believe me… I will never leave you… I will stay with you and help you raise our child…"

CyMe began to cry in joy from his words, and embraced her mate more tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. David smiled and patted her back gently, while holding her close in return. He then gave her a loving kiss on her forehead.

April watched the whole scene, even thought she couldn't hear everything. But she knew that she just learned that her male of interest already had a mate!

She cursed quietly, and left the room she was in to think about the events that had just unfolded. She wouldn't give up so fast or easily, but she didn't know if she really had a chance to either break this bond, or become a part of it.

If David have been born as a Pokémon, things would have been easier, since it wasn't uncommon for some species for the male to have a second female. She had heard about the other way around as well, but wasn't pleased by the thought of having two males for herself… The fights what would result of that weren't her thing; fights like who had the pleasure to mate her first, or who was the favorite one…

She shuddered at that thought. But she was more welcoming to the idea of sharing a male. Perhaps it had to do something with her past… but the problem remained was if David would think in the common way of humans about mates: Only one.

She asked for the bath, and as she was told where it was, she went to take a cold shower. The heat wasn't her thing either, and she also hoped that she'd get an idea about how to reach her goal.


	64. Chapter 63

IgVa walked into the MB and yawed. He was tired from the battles of the day, and just wanted to sleep. However, every time he laid down and tried, he just couldn't fall asleep…

It was starting to get on his nerves, so he decided to get up and walk around. As he walked out of the trailer, he looked at the sky and noticed the moon. He hadn't really noticed how much time passed since they had last been at the MB.

He wanted to ask somebody for help with his sleep problems, but he had trouble to even FIND anyone. David was with CyMe, and IgVa didn't want to disturb them. Iain disappeared with Mele, and from the sounds coming from their room, it wouldn't be wise to go in. Chansey was already asleep, while Julia and April didn't even notice him. And Abi was nowhere to be found…

Abi… Just the thought of the female Absol caused IgVa to blush, without really knowing why.

For him, every step of the dark-type Pokémon was the perfection of grace and power. In the battles they were sent into, IgVa was always impressed at how fast and powerful her attacks were unleashed against their opponents. Compared to her, he was just a newbie at battling. Or at least, he thought so…

In the corner of his eye, he noticed something black and white in the sand. As he turned around, he saw Abi sitting under a dead tree, looking at the moon as well.

IgVa looked nervously at her for a moment, then walked over, sitting down next to her.

She seemed to have already noticed the fire-type, and smiled at him. "Good evening, IgVa!"

"H-h-hi Abi!" IgVa stuttered. "Do you have… Problems sleeping as well?"

She shook her head, "Nah! I'm out every evening to look at the moon for awhile… It reminds me of my mother…"

"Your mother?" Inquired IgVa, looking at her a little more attentively.

She nodded. "Yeah! Her name was Luna, and she taught me how to speak… I never found out how she learned the human language, but one day… She just disappeared. Nobody in our pack seems to know how it even happened. No soul saw her leaving our cave or anything else…"

"O-oh… I'm sorry to hear that…" IgVa replied quietly.

"Well… since then I've always looked at the moon… and I have the feeling… That she looks back at me through the moon somehow…" Abi explained softly.

"How come you're one of David's Pokémon?" IgVa inquired, hoping to change the topic.

She just shrugged in response. "It's a pretty short story… I left my pack to travel on my own, and broke my leg, as I was careless against a Rock-Type… A friend of David found me and took care of me. Then he gave me to David since he had more experience in tending Pokémon, and well… I just thought it might be more fun to stay with this trainer…"

IgVa laughed, chuckling, "That's a better reason than mine! I was just a starter back in Johto, and as my trainer arrived here, he just joined up with these guys, and let me turn into a Shadow Pokémon!"

"Yeah… Yours IS really simple..." Abi yawed in answer.

She looked at him for a moment, before asking, "Say… How about you give me some company in my basket?"

IgVa blushed deeply, and caused the Absol to laugh. "Don't worry! I don't mean it in THAT way! I just meant for the night!"

"O-oh. O-okay!" Stuttered IgVa, and together, they went back into the Mobile Base. Abi laid down in her basket, making enough space for IgVa.

IgVa laid his head on her fur and blushed, but the fur felt so nice that he began to drift off to sleep.

Abi looked at the now-asleep figure of IgVa, and giggled as the Quilava rubbed his head in her fur.

A smile crossed her face as she thought to herself, 'Perhaps... Perhaps he is the one I'm looking for…'

Then she laid her head down on his body, and fell asleep as well.


	65. Chapter 64

In the next morning woke David up and mumbled something before he noticed something was missing.

He opened his eyes and saw that CyMe wasn't in his arms anymore! Instantly he stand up and looked around. He saw her sitting in a corner of their room, hugging a pillow. Her head rested on this pillow

David flew over to her and asked "CyMe… what is wrong?"

She looked at her mate with a worried face "David… it is… it is… it is my pregnancy… I… I am worried about it…"

He sat down next to her "Why? You know I will be here for you…"

"What… what will now happen exactly with me? Will our baby be alright since… since I have… these things inside me?" asked CyMe looking into his eyes

Then she also add "And…can our baby live with it's human trace?"

David understood now what is bothering her… she was still very young and doesn't know so much of the world yet… also she is worried about their child because of her cybernetic parts and the fact that the baby would also have human DNA from it's father!

He embraced his mate and kiss her neck "Don't worry… what ever happens… we will find our way…"

CyMe looked at David and gave a weak smile. Then they moved her heads together and their lips joined to a deep kiss.

Unnoticed for them stood April on the slightly opened door and sighed at the picture of the two mews together… to herself she admitted to be slightly jealous to CyMe because she has such a caring mate… but also she wished more to have David as well because she learned that she would have a lovely and caring mate on her side.

She closed the door and walked to the diner room. She Julia sitting on the table and she seems to sip on something

"Morning Julia!" told April

The Gardevoir looked at the Sneasel and mumbled morning as well

"Is something wrong?" asked the Dark/Ice type

"Only lost my hope on Iain…" sighed Julia sadly "Do you know where I found him as I wanted to know him better? In his room with the Mele by mating!"

April understood now "And now you believe you will be never able to be with him?"

The Physic type nodded "Indeed…"

"Why don't you do that like me? Even thought I know that David has already a mate I try to become a part of the family! I just need an idea how to do that carefully!"

"Are you serious? I mean… you know these two are used to be humans and they usually don't take more then one mate!" asked Julia

"I am pretty serious!" smirked April "And I will reach my goal even it will be the last thing I will do!"

"SO much deternation! I hope it won't be the last thing you will do!" laughed Julia and finished her drink. Then she stood up and began to prepare a breakfast! A breakfast for a certain person…


	66. Chapter 65

Iain let out a big yawn as he woke up. He looked next to him and saw the still-asleep Mele.

A big grin appeared as he thought about their last night's activity. He moved closer to her and kissed her check before he stood up.

He moved under the shower and let out a sigh as the warm water rushed over his body.

He thought about how the adventure started, and laughed that he was close to punching his own friend for his actions. But now, he was enjoying the situation, and hoped that the day would be full of battles!

After the shower, he left for the dinner room, and found April and Julia already there, talking while David stood in the kitchen and prepared tea.

It was also very lucky that everyone present only drank tea or juice, because David didn't have a single bit of coffee!

"Morning Iain!" Julia greeted, blushing, and quickly turned around.

Iain didn't notice the blush since he looked at the table, and replied to the greeting, but wondered why the Guardevoir was showing her back to him.

April sighed and put her hand on her face in disbelief.

David came with the tea, and gave everybody on the table a cup. Then he put a few things on a tray, and was about to leave. "Where are you going?" Latias asked as she came in with Latios.

"I am taking CyMe breakfast… She's tired, and I thought it would be better if I let her have some rest!" David replied as he left.

Latias had a grumpy look at her face as she muttered, "CyMe is now more important for him than we are!"

"Well… I am sure your mate wouldn't act differently if you had one!" Chuckeld Latios, picking up some berries.

"I still wonder why he took her as mate! I mean… He created her, right? Wouldn't that make her his daughter?" Asked Latias.

Latios stopped his meal and thought about it. "Well… You have a point here… Sorta… He created her… but from the genetics, they are not related if I understood the matters correctly."

April chuckled as she heard the conversation of the two Eon Pokémon. She turned at Julia, who attempted to make a talk with Iain, but she didn't really catch his attention. And to the Ice/Dark type, it was clear the Physic girl failed her task the moment Mele came floating in.

Julia blushed instantly and moved aside, and Mele took place next to Iain.

"Morning Mele!" Smiled Iain, but received a playful slap as greeting.

"You jerk! You could have at least have waited until I woke up before heading to breakfast!" She smirked.

Then the two shared a kiss, causing the Gardevoir's face to turn into a red tomato.

Latias noticed the blush and asked, "Is something wrong with you? Why are you so red?"

Julia jumped in surprise. "It… It… It is nothing!"

Then suddenly she teleported away.

"Oh boy…" April said quietly. "It will be a long time before she is closing in on her goal!"

This time Latias looked confused at the Sneasel.

Latios, however, added, "How about we breakfast, and then you ask around about matters?"

Latias glared slightly at him. "You are really not like my deceased brother!"

"I don't remember that there is a law that tells every Latios has to be like your brother!" Countered Latios. "In fact, why are you not like my sister then? She is younger then you, but already has a mate and 20 children!"

"I believe she is more different from the average members of my species!" Replied Latias.

However, before they could argue more, Iain jumped over and whacked them both on the head. "Shut up and eat your breakfast! I don't want fights at this table!"

The two eons looked at Iain.

Latias wanted to protest, since he wasn't her trainer, but Latios intercepted, saying, "We understand!"

Latias wanted to ask something, but stopped as she understood by herself the reasons.

So she quietly continued to eat her breakfast… Wondering what the day would bring!


	67. Chapter 66

After the breakfast sat Rui, Wes, Iain and David with their Pokémon on the table and discussed how they should continue

"First of all we have to purify Entei! I cannot endure it to see him as a Shadow Pokémon" told David

"You are right! But then what? We don't have any other leads to follow but Cipher is still out here!" replied Rui.

Wes scratched his head and offered "How about we search for this underground town? When I was still part of team Snaggan, I often heard about it because some of the grunts are sent to that place from time to time… uncomfortably, I was never there myself!"

"Do you at least know where we can enter this underground town?" asked Iain

"It has only two entrances… one of them is somewhere in the desert and the other is the elevator in Major B.'s hideout." told Wes and everybody looked at him in disbelief.

"You knew the entire time what this elevator was for?" shouted Rui.

David began to laugh "Man! It would have been too easy if you had told this to us earlier!"

"Then if you are so smart David… then tell me how we use this elevator? It is locked up and I don't have a key for that!" countered Wes, causing the laughing Half-Mew to stop.

"Uhm…" began David

"How about I come with you? I have lock-picking tools in my cybernetic parts." began CyMe.

But her mate interrupted "CyMe! That is too dangerous! Think about our child!"

She smiled at him, "David… I know that you only want to protect me… but I am tired of only sitting around here and doing nothing while you have an adventure… not to mention that I didn't see very much of the world since I woke up the first time!"

David stared at her. She was right… she didn't see a lot since she woke up the first time in her life and he wasn't able to show her a lot of the world… and she has the right to see at least bigger parts of it.

"Then I am coming as well! I am tired of just sitting around here as well!" agreed Mele causing Iain to gasp in surprise.

David leaned over to his friend "This will be an interesting tour this time…"

"You can say that out loud!" replied Iain

"But first we should refill our stocks!" told Chansey "Because we barely have any food and water left!"

"Then I think we should split up! One group refills our stocks and the other takes care of Entei for now! After that we go together to this underground town! Perhaps we can find clues about the other entrance in the meanwhile!"

Everybody agreed and after a short time David and Iain left with the truck MB to buy in the nearest town refills for their stock.

Wes had told David about an Oasis in the near so that it was the decision of the trainer to move the Mobile Base to this Oasis after he returned with his friend.

April looked after her leaving crush and decided to make the first move in her plan.

She walked up to CyMe and asked her "CyMe! Can I ask you something in private?"

The Cybernetic Mew looked at the dark/ice type and nodded "Sure!"

Then they moved to the bedroom of CyMe and David. After CyMe locked the door up was her question "What would you like to talk about?"

"I am wondering if you mind to share David with someone?"

A confused look crossed Psychic type "To… Share David? What do you mean with that?"

A smirk crossed Aprils face "You have no idea? You really are a young girl!"

"Is that so surprising for you?" asked CyMe.

"Not really…" told April with a shaking head "Well… what I mean with my original question… would you mind if David has a mate besides you?"

"I am not sure if he would even consider having another mate" replied CyMe "At least not from what I know about him and what he told about human ways…"

"Oh yeah… humans and their beliefs about mates…" sighed April "I wonder if he would still think so if he was born as Pokémon instead of mutating into a mix of Pokémon and Human…"

"April… why are you talking with me about this?" asked CyMe.

"Simple! I have a crush on your mate and since I don't want that you two break up since you are a mated couple with a coming child I have to try to become his second mate!" smirked April

"Well… I don't know what I should think about it…" told CyMe, lost from what April told her.

April walked over and opened the door "Take your time to think about it! But you should decide soon… I am not a girl who waits too long!"

Then the female Sneasel left the room, leaving a confused CyMe alone.


	68. Chapter 67

Iain and David are buying the goods they needed in Phenac City. After they got everything they went their separate ways. David wanted to get information about his friend Bill and wanted to ask around in the hope of learning a few things. In the meanwhile Iain brought the stock back to the MB.

During his call to Bill's family he learned he is on the best way to recover from the attack but there is still no clue who attacked him and where the stolen Pokéball is.

Since he knew that Entei was in Cipher's possession, he believed that they might also have Suicune. Speaking for that theory is that several contacts of David didn't spot the legendary water Pokémon for a long time. Not even the Pokémon Center, where she appears frequently didn't see it since the last time a few months ago.

A deep sight came from David as he finished his calls and went to a café, ordering a black tea while he waits for Iain.

Also while he waited he took out a book he found out and began to read it. It was a book about Pokémon and their children. He doubts that he finds any information about Mews since no recorded case exists to his knowledge, but the general information should help him in his future role as father.

That is the disadvantage by CyMe being a Cybernetic Mew. There is no plan how the baby would like be. And in this moment he got a slight worry…

In CyMe's cybernetic parts is also a small nanobot factory that build and recycles maintenance nanobots for keeping the mechanics in her body in check, also destroying anything that could harm her from the inside.

As he programmed these little things he didn't pay any attention to the idea that CyMe would become pregnant! Would they now see the unborn child as a treat towards her?

Fearing the outcome of this idea he put the book away, paid for the tea and went out, running in the direction of the MB. It makes no sense to walk the entire way back. Too far away and the desert was too hot.

But David knew that Iain would right now be on the way back to pick him up. And like he hoped came Iain. He wondered why David was walking into the desert but understood after his friend told him his worries.

They quickly drove back and then as soon as they saw CyMe, they went with her into the lab.

CyMe was confused at first but as she learned David's worries, she got worried as well.

David took some things out that neither she nor Iain could identify but they learned soon that they were special scanners for the Nanobots. With it the Half-Mew plan to check the activity of the small robots in CyMe's body.

On a monitor the activity was soon showed. It was a mix of dots in different colors. After Iain asked, David explained the color shows the activities of the microscopic machines. As they checked the area of CyMe's vagina, David's eyes went wide.

"What does it show?" asked Iain

"They… they are not treating the unborn child… the complete opposite is the case! From the information here the nanobots are aiding her body to give her child the nutrients it needs." told David in surprise.

CyMe and Iain looked in surprise as well "Aiding the baby?"

A nod came "That is right…"

A big smile came from CyMe "That is great!"

David smiled as well and embraced her "I am glad that I was wrong…"

She kissed her mate and told him "For me that proves that you care for our baby…"

A nod came from David and they embraced each other lovely.

Iain left the two lovers and went to his own love. Mele greeted her love and they embraced each other tightly.

"How are you doing?" asked Iain lovely.

Mele kissed him "I am fine… just tired of waiting for you"

Iain understood and embraced her "Is here something I can do for you?"

A smirk crossed over Mele's face "Of course… I want to take a bath with you!"

Iain nodded and went with her to the bathroom.


	69. Chapter 68

Iain was busy rubbing Mele's back as she smiled to him and nuzzled him lovely. "Where did you learn to treat a girl so good?"

A chuckle came from her mate "Well… it seems I am a natural!"

"That is something I'd believe…" replied Mele with a smile and kiss him lovely.

He kissed her in reply and rubbed over her back. By these rubbings she sighed loudly into the kiss and her checks turned red and held him close. Her hands searched down to the base of Iain's tail and wanted to rub her mate there.

But their lovely activity was interrupted as they heard somebody open the door.

April walked in with Julia dragging with her. It was an odd sight since the Sneasel was clearly smaller then the fully grown Gardevoir.

"Sorry to interrupt you! But Julia wants to tell you something!" explained the Dark/Ice type. She turned to the fellow Psychic type and nodded to her.

But Julia's face was red instead of the usual white color and at the beginning she didn't said anything.

After a while she began "Well… uhm… I… I w-w-want to s-s-s-say… uhm…"

Iain moved his head slightly "What is it Julia?"

But she was suddenly unable to speak more and bit on her lip

"Come on! When you two already interrupt us here you can at least tell us why you are doing it!" snapped Mele with an angered look

Julia on the other hand didn't took this well. She put her hands on her face and run out of the bathroom. April looked at her speechless and sighed "Why do I even bother to help her?"

She turned to the couple in the bathtube and bowed slightly "Sorry for interrupting you!"

After the female Sneasel left asked Iain confused "What was that?"

"I am not sure… I am surprised that April came even here… I thought she was after somebody else…" explained Mele

"Does she have a crush?" asked Iain

Mele nodded "Yeah… but I don't want to talk about it!"

Then a smile came on her face "Since I only want us in our center of attention…"

Iain nodded in understanding and kissed her lovingly. She replies the kiss and rubbed his back. A smile came from him and kissed her on the neck. Then they just kiss each other deeply.

"I love you Iain…" told Mele with lovely eyes, her head resting on his chest.

A smile was on Iain's face as he replied "I love you too…"

* * *

Author's note: This chapter has a cut contend because of Mature reasons.


	70. Chapter 69

Iain left the bathroom with Mele after they recovered from their little adventure. They head to the living room where David was already coming towards them

"Where did you two have been? Wes and Rui did as much for Entei as they could for now!" explained his friend.

"We just had some private time…" replied Mele with a smile and embraced her mate.

David looked confused at first but then he understood "Oh I see…"

Then he adds "Say… have you seen CyMe? She suddenly left after the check-up saying that she has to think about something"

Iain shook his head "Sorry. Didn't see her. Could it be this has something to do with April?"

David's head turned slightly "April? Why should it?"

"Never mind! How is Entei?" asked Iain

"Like many of the Shadow Pokémon we have… somehow close to be purified… but nothing more. Looks like we have to bring them to the Shrine for the final steps." Explained David

Iain looked at his friend "That means change of plans?"

David shook his head "Not much… we make our trip like planned! And after that we just take a drive to the shrine. But we should think about taking turns for that…"

"David! Just go I take care of the rest!" interrupted Iain.

"Are you sure Iain?" came as reply.

"I am sure!"

David nodded "Ok! Then see you later!"

With that David left and took the nearly purified Shadow Pokémon.

Iain smirked and went to gather the equipment for the tour to the underground town. During the collecting he spotted CyMe in a corner "CyMe! Here you are… David looked after you before he left…"

"Sorry… I am just confused" told CyMe "It is… I don't know what I should think about what April told me earlier…"

"What is it" asked Iain

CyMe looked at him "I… I… I rather want to talk with Mele with that…"

"She is in the living room" answered Iain.

CyMe nodded "Thanks for the info…"

Then she left the room while Iain looked after her. "I wonder what April told her…"

Then he turned around and continued with his gathering.

After he finished it, he moved to Wes and asked him if he was ready.

"We can go whenever you are ready!" answered Wes.

Iain nodded and got his Pokémon. April went to the car as well but CyMe and Mele were still talking about something so he decided to wait until they finished.

He turned around and spotted Julia in front of him "Julia! What gives?"

"It… it… it is what I… wanted to… say you earlier… b-b-but I… I… I was t-t-t-to shy… f-f-f-f-f for telling i-it to you…" stuttered the Gardevoir

"Don't rush yourself!" answered Iain

She nodded "T-t-t-thank you..."

They stand there for a while and Julia's face turned more and more red. And Iain's patience was empty since they still want to go so he asked her "Should we wait for later? We really have to go!"

Julia nodded but in this moment she kissed him on his lips

Iain's eyes widened and couldn't move in surprise. As she released him from the kiss her face turned completely red and she put her hands on her face "S-s-s-s-sorry!"

Then she runs away. Iain just stood there, not knowing what to think of this sudden movement of hers.

He decided to talk with Mele about that and turned around to meet the others. He sighed as he saw the two created Mews finished their talks and CyMe had a look of relief on her face. Whatever they talked about, it turned out to be good for the Cybernetic Mew.


	71. Chapter 70

Iain and the others reached Pyrite Town. He looked around this trashed town and wondered how much changed since they have been here the last time. They went to Ducking's home and learned that not much changed since the last time except that that the bulky man is back in charge of the town's coliseum.

But he doesn't know more about an underground town then Wes, only that some children went there to organize something but Ducking didn't want to tell more yet. They would learn more by themselves…

Iain didn't understand what he meant but trusted his opinion. The only problem was his questions about CyMe and Mele. Also the interest of other trainers to the two Mews began to be troublesome since these trainers began to bombard Iain and Wes with battle challenges.

And one of the trainers made the mistake to grab CyMe by the tail and pulled her. She shrieked in a high-pitch and released in her fright a Thunderbolt. The trainer let go and fell on the ground. The hair was now standing up and several parts of the body were darkened.

First all other trainers looked surprise at first as the electro attack was released. Then as they saw the result of the attack they understood somehow and left.

Iain and Wes sighed in relief and went to Major B's former hideout. They entered the building and soon found the elevator they are looking for. And to their surprise a trainer was standing guard in front of it.

As they closed in on the trainer he said "No one is allowed to use this elevator! And now stand off!"

Wes walked forward "But we have to use this elevator! Either you leave now and let us use this thing or we beat you away!"

But the trainer seems only to be interested to do his job and send out two Pokémon. Wes trusted his two eeveelutions and soon the trainer runs off because of being beaten, but calling at them they couldn't use the elevator because a key was needed to use the elevator.

CyMe shook her head by this statement and moved to the lock. After a few moments with her lockpick the elevator was useable for them.

Iain, Wes, Rui and the Pokémon with them entered the elevator and went down to the underground.

After the elevator stopped they walked out and were surprised by the view. A complete town was seen and on the other side of a ravine was another building with a large monitor. On this monitor was a woman in a pink dress with brown hair but it seems why ever she was on the monitor was over because the monitor turned off.

Wes looked at Iain "We should split up first and gather some information…"

Iain nodded "Ok! But if you get in trouble then I will come after you to rescue you, no matter what! Rui's ability to identify Shadow Pokémon and your Snag Machine are too important for us! Not to mention that David would be unhappy to lose two friends."

Wes laughed a little and then they split off. He looked around and found in a corner of the city a building with a large satellite dish on it. He entered it and found a bunch of children there. If he remember rightful these are the same who were in this hidden cave behind Ducking's house in Pyrite. He didn't told David and Iain about the meeting these children earlier because he thought here is nothing serious behind their motives. But if they managed to build up or prepare something like that then Wes was wrong about them.

After a talk with them they asked him and Rui to get an important piece from a friend of them. After getting a short description of the friends place he went there and found the mentioned boy cleaning up in the front.

Wes found out that the boy was too busy to help his father in the shop for leaving and gave the piece to Wes in the hope he would deliver it.

The boy won't get turned down since Wes did like asked. Also after he gave the kids his number he left the small building.

Just after leaving it the large monitor went up again and the women was seen again. Wes heard from her massage her name and that she warns about spies.

Wes hoped that she doesn't mean him and his friends. He walked around in the town with Rui but more careful now since he didn't want to run into trouble right now.

He decided with Rui to meet up with Iain again and looked for him. On the south side of the town he saw how he single handily beat up with two means. Then he rips something apart and Ducking's friend Silva.

As Wes and Rui reached Iain they learned that Silva sneaked into the place and got captured. But he was able to take something from them while they locked him away. He gave the three friends said object and run away.

Wes hoped for him that he would manage to escape this place.

After a short talk with Iain they decided to try this object on something that Iain found on the northern side of the town.

It was a sort of floating platform and the object given by Silva would fit on a part of this platform.

Wes, Iain and Rui walked on this platform and set the object in. The platform began to move and set them to the other side of the ravine. The left the platform and Iain means "Looks like we will see soon the majority of this town!"

"Then let's go!" agree Wes and together they head to the door.


	72. Chapter 71

Iain and Wes entered the building and found themselves into a studio. The woman in front of the camera was the same on the monitors. They decided to walk close as she noticed them "Hey! What are you doing here? I am going on air soon!"

One of the camera men looked at the intruders "Uhm… Lady Venus… aren't these two of the people who disturbs the operations of Cipher?"

"Be quiet!" told the lady and turned to Wes and Iain "Then you really are two of the people that beat Major B. and Dakim then they must have grown weak! Because you don't look tough…"

"Watch your tongue!" growled Mele

She looked up "two mews? They will be a great addition to our Shadow Pokémon project!" smiled the brown haired girl "Would you like to hand them out?"

"Forget it!" told Wes "We are here because we want information!"

"In this case I just beat you, take your Pokémon and turn them into Shadow Pokémon!" replied Lady Venus. From behind two Cipher grunts came in and Wes told to Iain "I take on these two! You can have Venus!"

Iain agreed "Then I show you what I am made of!" told Iain and send in his Blaziken and a Gardevoir.

"In this case I go with these two!" told Venus and send out a Delcatty and a Steelix. Before Iain could react she ordered her two Pokémon "Attract!"

Delcatty went at Blaziken and used the move. Uncomfortably Blaziken attacked also with Double kick… Attract and Cute Charm together is a mix that worried Iain a bit. Steelix attempted use of Attract on Gardevior seems to be not so effective. Well… who would fall in love with a steel snake ten times bigger then itself?

Iain ordered the two to attack but Blaziken didn't react because he was flirting with Delcatty while Gardevoir was avoiding a Rock slide. Blaziken didn't care if he got hit. Not even as Delcatty used a Water Pulse.

Gardevoir used Psychic on the Normal type Pokémon, knocking it away. Blaziken came to its senses that it attacked the Delcatty as well. But it was able to use a last time Water Pulse. Blaziken got on his knees and Gardevoir as well as she got hit by another Rock slide.

Lady Venus called her Pokémon back and sent the next one in, a Banette. The Ghost type made some laughs before attacking Blaziken with a Psychic attack. At the same time Steelix used Earthquake. Blaziken fainted and Gardevoir was barely able to move. Banette was hit as well by the earthquake but since it was fresh in the field it wasn't that bad. Iain decided to call Gardevoir back and replaced her and Blaziken with his trusted Houndoom and Skarmory.

"Houndoom! Inferno! Skarmory use Night Slash!"

The two Pokémon attacked and knew well which targets their master means. Skarmory stormed at the Banette and hit it with the dark type move by slashing with the wings.

Houndoom on the other hand shoot the flame at the Steel/Ground type which began to roar in pain. And to the secondary effect of Inferno it began to burn as well.

The steel type on the other hand began to use Rock slide again and Banette faints itself after cursing Skarmory. Houndoom was badly hit but Skarmory wasn't hurt at all because of its flying attribute. But the curse from Banette weakens him slowly and it was only a matter of time until it is unable to fight. But Iain cannot change to another Pokémon so long this Steelix is there. Also he decided to put it in one move! He ordered a second Inferno and Brave Bird!

Venus had send in at the meanwhile a Vileplume and this was the target of the Flying type move while the Steel/Ground type get's hit by the fire move again.

Both attacks impacted and Vileplume could only stand weakly after this attack while Steelix collapsed because of the combination of the fire damage and the effects of his burn status.

"Oh! I never thought you would drive me to this move!" laughed Venus and hold up a Pokéball with a gravure. The gravure was blue and Iain couldn't really see what form it is.

Venus threw the Ball and shouted "Wash our enemies away with Surf!"

The Pokémon inside the Pokéball came out and caused Iain to gasp. In front of him was standing now the blue water legendary Suicune! And it listened to Venus order and used the surf move. This move hit almost everybody except Venus self. Her Poison/Grass type got knocked out by that together with the two Pokémon that Iain just had out. Wes and his opponents with their Pokèmon were washed out by the sheer force. Even Rui couldn't escape the wave.

Iain was only still here with his Pokémon because they hit a wall. But he couldn't saw Wes and his Pokémon so he hoped he is alright!

"Suicune? Why are you listening to this bitch?" shouted Iain, causing Lady Venus to laugh

"This water type here is now my Shadow Pokémon… the trainer that it belonged to before was a fool… why does he allow such a wonderful and strong Pokémon run around in the wilderness when it's place is in the arena where the true power of these battle toys can be shown?" remarks Venus and ordered to attack Iain directly with Shadow Force.

The shadowed Pokémon listened and stormed at Iain. Iain didn't want to blow his cover as Half-Mew and rolled out of the way, sending out his last two Pokémons. A Dragonair and a Metagross.

"Oh… you will struggle for a last time before you find your amusing death?" asked Venus and laughed. "Then I will be so nice and crush you like your friends! Because they may have been washed off the cliff and it is too deep for any chance of surviving!"

"And what are with the two man he was fighting?" asked Iain

"With some luck they found something to hold on but their Pokémon must be replaced." Said Venus coldly, causing Iain to stare at this women.

He couldn't believe how cruel she was and to make his situation worse he has now to fight the stolen Pokémon of his friend David. This is going to be hell!


	73. Chapter 72

Iain stood there in front of Lady Venus and his last two Pokémon Metagross and Dragonair were ready to battle. But he knew that Metegross would only survive a few hits of Surf since it hits his rather moderate Special Defense. Not to forget that he learned recently that Shadow Rush is always super effective. Meaning he has to be very careful in this battle!

Venus seems to be amused to the fact that her opponent comes with these two Pokémon against the shadowed Suicune.

Then Iain decided to move "Thunderbolt and Meteor Mash!"

The two Pokémon listened and Metacross tried to slam Suicune with the steel type move while Dragonair unleashed the electric move. The shadowed Legendary jumped aside by Venus' order and hit the Psychic/Steel type with a Shadow Rush, but got hit by the Thunderbolt.

But Suicune answered this hit with another Surf attack. Metagross did its best to avoid being washed away and Dragonair protects Iain by wrapping the body around him. After the attack, Metagross stormed forward with a Zen-Headbutt at the water type and clashed together with Shadow Rush. Metacross winced on the pain but didn't stop the assault with the psychic type attack. Suicune however seems to take the hit rather easily and lands on the top of the four legged Pokémon. Then it smashed it into the ground with a Shadow Force.

Dragonair came to help the Psychic/Steel type with a dragon pulse attack. Suicune countered this with Gust. Then it stormed with Leer at the Dragon Type and tried a hit with Shadow Rush. But the agile Dragon type moved aside and unleashed a Thunderbolt.

Iain looked at the situation and bit his teeth slightly. Suicune seems to be greatly hurt byt the hit, but it seems to be able to take a lot of hits! He cursed slightly about the fact because he knows the reason behind it.

Every Pokémon that was at least once in David's possession gets a training to raise its overall stats! And Iain knows from his friend that he trained Suicune stamina, especially against Electric and Grass attacks.

Iain knows that at least his Metagross needs to hit one or two more times to weaken Suicune off to a level where his Dragonair could take this Pokémon alone. And Iain knew that the Dragon type would have the advantage after learning the attacks of Suicine. The Shadow Rush is easier to avoid and even in a hit here was still the recoil. And Suicune doesn't know any ice type moves that makes the situation a bit more easier. But it is still a hard shell to crack!

Metagross managed in the meanwhile to land on Suicune to immbolize it but it isn't sure if the weakened Pokémon could hold the strong Water Legendary for long.

For this reason Dragonair unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt, knowing the partner would understand if it got hit as well. Metagross let out a painful noise by the hit but withstood it while Suicune get electrocuted. But the Legendary somehow managed to get free from the grip of the Steel/Physic type and KO'D it after a Shadow Rush.

Iain called his fainted Pokémon back and hoped his Dragon type would be enough to defeat Suicune. Lady Venus laughed loudly and ordered a Shadow Rush pointing at the Target. Iain thought she points at Dragonair and ordered an Iron Tail attack but as Suicune ignored the Dragon Type he realized she had pointed at him.

He was close to create a Barrier as suddenly something forced Suicune into the side. It was a Hariyama that hit the Water type with a Thunderpunch. Iain looked and spots Wes and Rui, supporting each other.

The trainer in the blue coat smiled "Did you miss us?"

"Just in time!" smirked Iain and faced Lady Venus "Seems the table turned!"

"Not so fast! Suicune! Surf attack!" shouted Venus.

But Suicune didn't listen, it just stared at Wes for some reasons. Wes looked at the water type "Suicune?" asked Wes.

"You know it?" asked Venus.

Wes nodded "Yeah… I met her as David was the first time in Orre… he used it to beat me in our first encounter."

"Then it would be really good to be beaten by it again! Suicune! Surf attack! And move finally!" shouted Venus.

Suicune struggled suddenly and cried out loudly. Then it began to gather the water for the attack. But seeing that it takes longer than usual Wes and Iain ordered their Pokémons to attack the legendary with their electric moves.

Both attacks hit and Suicune hit a wall close to Venus. A lot of dust came from the impact and Lady Venus cried as she fall on the ground by the shock. The dusk cleared after a short time and they saw Lady Venus was gone. But Wes picked up a Pokéball, and Iain recognized it as Suicune's ball.

"I recognize it as well!" told Wes "I know that David tends to give his Pokéballs a gravour fitting to the Pokémon inside it."

Iain nodded and after they called the fainted Pokémon back they began to search for Venus. Rui noticed the other exit and called for the two boys.

They reached a corridor and groaned as they saw that Venus used an elevator to get down and that the group has to use the Stairs. They rushed down and beat the trainers in their way, snatching a few Shadow Pokémon in the process.

Then they reach a sort of old underground stop and Iain managed to reactivate one of the trains. But used it so far as possible but they had to realize that Venus escaped after they didn't found a trace from her.

"So much trouble for nothing…" sighed Iain.

"Why are you saying that? We got a set of Shadow Pokémon, one of them turning out as Suicune!" countered Wes.

"But we don't have an Admin in our hands! Think about it! We could have gotten a lot of information from her…" replied Iain.

Wes nodded now in understand. "Well… in this case we should leave now and return to the MB… perhaps David had more luck…"

Just in this moment noticed Iain something: Mele and CyMe are missing! The last time he saw them was as they entered the Studio!


	74. Chapter 73

The group reached the MB after a while where David was already waiting for them. He greeted his friends and tossed Entei over to Wes but he soon realized that somebody was missing

"Where are CyMe and Mele?" asked David

Iain gulped and thought about how he should tell it but April just stepped forward and said "She was kidnapped!"

For several seconds stared the Half-Mew at the Dark/Ice type before he shouted "What did you just say?"

Then he turned to Iain "Iain! I trusted you and Wes that you would have an eye on them but you let them be kidnapped?"

Wes felt not so well right now but tried to explain "We… we… we were kinda busy… I had to make sure that Rui and I didn't fall to our death while Iain fought against Suicune…"

"What does Suicune have to do with that?" came as next question

"The Cipher admin we ran into had her" replied Iain "But we managed to get her back."

With that he hands over the Pokéball containing the legendary water type from Johto. David looked at the ball and sighed "Well… do you have at least have a clue where they are?"

Iain could tell that his friend is full of worry and he can understand him. "We have the location of a Cipher lab and we believe they moved there…"

"They have more than one lab?" asked David

Iain nodded and before he could even say "Ditto" David was instantly on his buggy and asked for the way.

He told David the location and they drove to the place together. As they reached there they hid the buggy and look over to the complex.

In the front gate a laser barrier blocked the way, but it seems a card scanner was on the side. Iain pulled the key card he found in the train station and told the others that this might be their ticket to get in.

David agreed to this but first they needed a disguise so as to not found out too soon.

In this moment a small patrol of Cipher soldiers appeared. Iain, David and Wes nodded to each other and got at them. After a short fight they knocked them down before one of them could trigger an alarm. They pressed the information they needed to cover their disguise for a while and took the clothes of them on.

"To tell the truth, I don't like these clothes!" admitted Wes and Rui was also not happy about her clothes since none of the soldiers had been a woman.

But they hoped that the boys and girls wear familiar uniforms. They headed to the gate and opened it with the card. Inside they were asked out if they found something but Iain lied that nothing unusual happened and they proceed further into the complex.

In the hope they won't be too late then they find Mele and CyMe…


	75. Chapter 74

CyMe felt very groggy as she sat up and looked around. The last thing she could clearly remember was that she was with the others about to enter a building in the underground town and that something hit her neck. The she fell on the ground painfully but fell asleep.

To her confusion she was inside a box. The light went thought white glass and only shadows could be seen thought it. But she doesn't have much room in this box and as she was unable to reach anything outside the box with her physic abilities she is about to panic.

Suddenly the glass became clear and she realized that she is inside a lab. Still in fear she looked around and hoped that somebody would get her out soon.

Somebody tapped on the glass and CyMe turned her head to the source of this sound, only to gasp. A man with grey hair and dark glasses with a sort of tattoo around his neck.

His gaze was cold and scanned over CyMe's body. Suddenly he turned to one of the other scientist in the room "Why is this Mew still normal and not a Shadow Pokémon? It would be a powerful fighting machine!"

"We tried it Doctor Ein! But something inside her is always stopping the process !" answered one of the scientist.

"Impossible! The process is perfect!" declared Ein but still asked "Did you run a test why?"

"It seems that this Mew has cybernetic implants and shows a higher amount of certain hormones. We believe that are pregnancy hormones!" explained the scientist and CyMe put in fear her paws on her belly. She was afraid that they would kill her unborn child for turning her into a shadow Pokémon

"A Cybernetic Mew with a child?" asked Ein and smirked "Then it is a good thing that the process didn't work! Now we have the possibility to exanimate this mew! Make further scans and exanimate her so far you can without damaging the child! After she gave birth we are going to take the cybernetics out and reconstruct them!"

"And the child?" asked a Scientist

"Send it through the Shadow Process!" ordered Ein. Everybody nods in understanding and went back to their work.

CyMe however shivered now since she just heard that she is only safe so long her child is still growing inside her… after giving birth they would kill her for her cybernetics and her child will become a Shadow Pokémon. A thought she couldn't bear

"But where are the other Pokémon that was said to be here?" asked Ein suddenly

"It woke up earlier then we thought and escaped! We are currently searching for it!" was the answer and soon followed a painful scream with the sound of electric discharge. CyMe lifted her head and stared at the man on the ground who got hit by a Thunderbolt from Raikou

Ein stared enraged at the hit man "You dare to tell me that you failed to keep a simple Pokémon quiet? Now stand up and find her before I test out how the process works on humans! Perhaps we can create on this way not only the ultimate battle machines of Pokémon but also the ultimate coordinators of these fighters!"

The man moaned in pain and moved weakly away. CyMe was still staring in shock but she hoped that the Pokémon that escaped was Mele. Then she would try to find Iain and David for help… and they would get her out long before the time runs out for her.

She also doesn't make any doubts that David was already searching for her…

Ein looked at her and she shivered at his gaze. But she could see something in his face that she also disliked…


	76. Chapter 75

While Iain, David, Wes and Rui were sneaking into the secret lab, Mele was in the ventilation shaft to hide herself from Cipher. And she knows that she has to help CyMe somehow before they do anything to her.

If she just had a clue where her mate could be, she would have moved to him and told him where she was. On the other hand… she needs to find a way out first and has also no clue where she is.

She began to move again in the shaft since she didn't want to stay in one place too long. Cipher might already be looking for her.

As she went through she stopped. At first she thought she was only imaging things but slowly it becomes clear that it is the sound of Pokémon battles she is hearing. It took her a while to tell the direction but once she did she moved.

It took her a few turns and a collection of near run ins with Cipher grunts, but she gets closer to the origin of the battle sounds.

She looked and saw on a floor Cipher fighting Cipher. At least she thought so but as she recognizes one of the fighting Pokémon as April and another as Julia her heart made a jump. Also she cried in happiness as she saw her mate, clothed as a Cipher fighting against real Cipher grunts.

None of them seemed to notice her and still continues to fight. She went out of the shaft and wanted to fly over to Iain as somebody suddenly grabbed her.

"Here you are!" growled a Cipher grunt and Mele shrieked loudly and used Psychic to get free. The grunt cried as he suddenly lifted up and flew against one of the fighting Grunts.

In the following confusion the rest of the grunts were beaten. Iain rush over to Mele as he saw her and they embraced tightly. He asked her how she escaped and she told him the truth. But also that CyMe is still imprisoned.

"Then we have to hurry!" shouted David, fearing the worst.

Iain nodded and told "You are right David! We should hurry now since these guys might have completely learned about our presence after this fight here!"

As soon he said these words, the alarm went off and Julia sighed "Are you always so good at this?"

"Sorry!" muttered Iain and began run.


	77. Chapter 76

Ein turned around as he heard the alarms and asked, "What is going on?"

"We have intruders Sir!" reported one of the Grunts "They manage to sneak in undetected until a patrol ran into them! We lost contact with the patrol but still got a confirmed sight!"

"And who are these intruders?" asked Ein

"From the reports we have it is highly likely to believe that it is the same group that interrupted us in other actions" replied the Grunt and points to a monitor where Iain, David and the others are shown how they fight some grunts

Ein watches them and whistled "So… two champs have also become interested on us…"

"Champs?" asked the Grunt and as he looked closer he gasped "Impossible!"

"But something is different about them…" mused Ein and as he looked at the frightened CyMe he smirked "I think I know why they are here… one of them wants his Pokémon back"

"Are you sure about that?" asked the grunt but regrets the question as he felt a Thunderbolt of Raikou.

"Don't dare to doubt me!" growled Ein and looked at the Shadow Pokémon. If he hadn't found out how to create the Shadow ones, he never would have such powerful tools in his hands.

And he smirked as he got an idea how to see which of these trainers wants this odd mew back.

Later the intruding Trainers broke into the main lab and looked confused around. They actually had thought that this room was filled with scientist but… nobody was here.

Then David spotted a box in the middle of the room with CyMe inside. He shouted her name and rushed towards her. She spots him as well and seems to shout something. On the way Wes got suspicious and shouted to him to stop but it was too late.

From the side a Metang stormed towards David. He turned and wanted to defend himself but he was too late. A Meteor Smash crushed into his stomach and with blood spitting he crashed on the wall and collapsed on the ground. Then it wanted to follow with a Hyperbeam but was interrupted by a Blaze Kick from Iain's Blaziken. Wes sent out a Magcargo and ordered a Flamethrower which was shot.

Metang was knocked out and after Rui looked at it she told "It is a Shadow one… but it seems not to be long yet…"

"You can tell that?" asked Wes

"Well… his aura isn't that dark like other so I just guessed" shrugged Rui.

Then they heard a clapping from somewhere and looked around. Ein came in and told "Congratulations! You got one of the first Shadow Pokémon Prototypes. Too bad you weren't fast enough to save your friend… from the looks of it he would be dead right now since no human can survive a Meteor Smash."

Iain wanted to jump at Ein but didn't risk it since there were cameras and who knows could see on them. First he had to get rid of them.

"And I have to thank you… without you who knows how long it would have taken to find this girl again. I can promise you she won't be killed until I know all of her secrets! Like how she is able to identify a Shadow Pokémon" told Ein "And for such excellent Trainers I have an offer… join me and I let you live"

After these words Raikou stepped out and looks them with a cold stare, just waiting for orders. Rui gasped as she saw the dark aura around the legendary electric type. Wes and Iain didn't have to ask why she gasped since they can clearly imagine it.

Iain growled "Do you think we made you all this trouble just to stop it when you ask? For how stupid do you think we are?"

"Extremly stupid when you just turn my offer down" told Ein and threw two Pokéballs, letting a Golbat and a Huntail out.

Iain send his Blaziken in position and Wes called Magcargo back to send a Meganie in.

Ein smirked and corrected the position of his specs "So you decided to take course on your own doom. Then meet the power of the Shadow Pokémon! After your destruction your Pokémon will make fine Shadow ones!"

Iain and Rui were like their Pokémon ready to battle and faced Ein.

CyMe on the other hand didn't paid attention to them and just stared on her mate. He was just lying on the ground and wasn't moving. She had heard Ein telling that humans doesn't survive Meteor Smash and was close to crying loudly.


	78. Chapter 77

Ein made the first step in the battle and ordered, Double Confuse Ray!"

His two Pokémon obligated and both of them sent the Ghost type attack at their opponents. Megamie managed to get thought without getting confused but Blaziken made odd movements now and Iain could guess what was going on. But his fire/fighting Pokémon still manages to hit Golbat with a Blaze Kick. Meganie on the other hand used Razor Leaf on Huntail, hurting it badly. But before one of them could do anything again the enemy attacked again.

This time Golbat aimed with Wing attack at the grass type Pokémon while Huntail uses Rain Dance followed by a Surf attack. Meganie withstood both attacks since it is resistant towards the water type move but the Wing Attack hurt the Grass type a lot. Blaziken didn't take the Surf attack that well and it manages to punch itself in the face. By this Iain called the Pokémon back and sends out his Houndoom. And Golbat was damaged as well

His trusty male Dark/Fire Type growled and released as greeting a Flame Thrower at Golbat. It cried in pain and Meganie attacked with Razor leaf again to stop the water type enemy from using Surf again. But it was too late.

All of the Pokémon but Huntail were hurt by the surf. Golbat was down now but Houndoom weakened as well. Ein called his Poison/Flying type back and sends in a Lanturn.

Iain growled under his breath and resisted the urge to use his Mew abilities to crush them. It is really a hindrance to know that he could defeat them easily but couldn't allow himself to blow his cover in front of this man. Who knows what will happen then.

However: He ordered Houndoom to bite the new Pokémon while Meganie used sunny day to cancel the Rain and followed up with Solar Beam. Huntail winced badly and falls on the ground, remaining there.

For that an Altaria was sent in. But before Ein could give out any order he froze as he heard a moan from a direction that couldn't be.

He turned to the direction of the Trainer he killed with Metang and stared in disbelieve as the body stands up and holds his stomach in pain. "Man… that was a hit…"

Ein stepped away from David "That…. Shouldn't be! Nobody could survive that!"

"David! Are you alright?" asked Iain, rushing to his friend. But suddenly he heard Ein shouting "Don't turn away from me! And the dead should remain dead! Shadow Rush!"

Raikou stormed at David as it heard the order but suddenly it got punched in the side and flew into some Computers. And a female voice shouted "You don't dare to touch him!"

Ein looked at the source and found a female Sneasel standing there with her claws shining golden.

Raikou roared and his dark Aura exploded as he turned into its Hyper Mode. It attacked with Shadow Force but April countered with her Shine Blast.

Ein laughed "Do you really thing you can win against a Legendary?"

But he stopped laughing as he witnessed that this little Sneasel beat the Electric type Pokémon with ease that scares him. He recognized this attack but couldn't explain why it was so powerful except…

He looked around and found his other two Pokémon beaten on the ground and his enemies are now surrounding them. Wes used the opening to snag Raikou with his Snag Machine.

Ein however had a last trick in his sleeve. He turned out a machine and pressed on it. Instantly all Pokémon in this room winced in pain as a high pitched sound was emitted by the device. But he wondered why David and Iain are reacting to this sound as well even thought they are human.

However Wes and Rui got distracted by this as well and he used the opportunity to run away. As he was with his machine out of reach the Pokémon of this room slowly recovered by this.

April moaned "That hurts in my head…"

"I agree with you…" groans David as he went over to CyMe and freed her from her prison.

She was happy to see her love alive and hugged him tightly. "David… I am glad that you are alright…"

"I am glad to have you back…" told her mate as he turned into his Mew form and kissed her.

They hold the kiss until Wes interrupted "Say… why was April able to beat Raikou? Shouldn't it be impossible? Or are we now in a Story with a Mary Sue?"

Everybody laughed by this joke but April replies "The Shine Blast strengths depends on the strength of the user but also on its feelings. And I felt very angry at this human as he wanted to hurt David. I couldn't let him kill him. I already lost a mate and I didn't want to lose David as well after I finally found my new love in him."

Suddenly she turned red as she realized what she just admitted. David was taken over by this sudden info and was unsure how to handle this right now. He has already a mate and he doesn't have any intentions to take a second one or leave CyMe alone.

On the other hand he doesn't want to hurt April for telling her that they couldn't be a couple…

Besides the chatter of the group they didn't notice that the cameras are still working. Ein was sitting in a car driven by two grunts and smirked as he watched the monitor of his notebook. Because of the pictures he witnessed how David turned into his mew form and that he seems to be the partner of the mew they had in capture.

He smirked more as he developed a plan that contains the new information he gained "It seems the level of the ultimate fighting machine can grow bigger than I ever thought!"

Then he began to laugh loudly and the two driving grunts wondered what got into their lead scientist and Admin.


	79. Chapter 78

The entire group was on the way back to the MB but David was still troubled with the very thing he heard: That April likes him!

He leans back while CyMe took care of his wounds together with Rui. His mate was about to tell that the father of her child is troubled with something and it was easy to tell what troubles him. But she wasn't able to tell what he should do. She was unsure about this decision as well.

April on the other hand just sat on the seat and let her head hang down. Everybody could tell she was embarrassed for the fact that she just shout around her feelings for David.

Iain felt sympathy for his friend since he has a familiar problem with a certain Gardevoir. She was also interested in Iain which makes him worry about Mele.

And their love problems aside they have a bigger problem: Where are the admins of Cipher? Where is their base?  
How many Shadow Pokémon still exist?  
And so on and so on… for Wes a frustrating things.

But then he got a call on his P*DA. He answered and after a short talk he told to Iain "I have to make a stop in the Underground city! See ya later!"

With that he drove away. Iain didn't even bother to ask why he needs to drive there since the only ones who could answer are gone for now.

They arrived at the MB and went in. It was a long day and they had the feeling it isn't over yet…

At the meanwhile returned Ein to his private research lab after he got one Grunt to collect the blood drops that David lost by the injuries. He cursed slightly that the liquid wasn't fresher and more important clear from anything since it will cause some errors in the analyze. But if he is right with his new theory he would have soon enough samples for a new project that even shadows his Shadow Pokémon.

He smirked as he got the result of the first blood analyze: He was right with the theory that David must be a being with both Human and Pokémon DNA. Now he only needs a good plan to get his hands on him for further research…

* * *

Author comment:

Sorry for not updating for so long! But real live cause some trouble to me. And in the near future it will repeat for some time


	80. Chapter 79

Wes went with his bike to the hideout of team Snaggan he blew up as he left it. By the first look nobody would assume that anybody was still here. But in the message he got it was clear that he had to come here. He entered the building and looked around. Nothing much changed since last time even though the police was here once.

Remembering the route he went into the room where the original Snag-Machine was. The remains of it here still here. He rubbed over the metal of the large machine and smirked. He really did a good job as he used explosives on it. In this moment he remembered he still had some of it left. He wondered if he should use it in the near future if they run into another hideout of Cipher again to cause some ruckus to help the others.

He went to a deep corner of the base and looked for something. If memory serves here was a hidden switch for a secret door. After a few moments the clicking sound indicates that Wes found the switch.

The door opened and he stepped through it. He reached a hall that was the emergency room for the case that they have been found by the police. And indeed several grunts were in this room. But none of them did even move as they noticed him. Which was strange since he betrayed them.

Then one of them moved up to him and didn't bother to say a word. He just indicated Wes to follow him. The trainer nodded and followed him to the room behind the hall. Gonzap, the leader of Snaggan was in there. After the Grunt left he began "Why did you do that to us?"

"I think you know the reason very well Gonzap!" told Wes "And whatever you say it won't change my mind!"

"It is a shame that our best snagger betrayed us! Return the Snag Machine and hand over your Pokémon. Then I will think about forgetting the whole matter and let you go. Your second option is to return to us as lowest ranked and you might be on the top again someday!" told Gonzap

"Then I take option C! I fight you, claim the Shadow Pokémon you possess and get my way out!" replied Wes

"Big words from you! How will you get out of here with so many opponents? And do you really wish to repay my generosity with that?" asked Gonzap

Wes smirked "Like you said! I was on the top! Situations like that are easy to handle for me!"

"Very well! You will get your fight! But after this battle you will beg for mercy!" roared the masculine blank headed leader of Snaggan.

They positioned themselves for the battle and threw their Pokéballs


	81. Chapter 80

Gonzap released from his two thrown Pokéballs a Crawdaunt and a Shiftry. But Wes already knew about these two Pokémon with Dark type attribute and sends out his Hariyama and Feraligator into the battle field.

The Shiftry tried instantly a Giga Drain on the pure Water type but was interfered by Hariyama's Arm Thrust. The Grass/Dark type suffered three hits before it found Feraligator rushing at it with Ice Fang. Crawdaunt went to counter with Strength but Wes bulky fighting type used its body to take the attack.

As the Water/Dark type crushed at it, it used Close Combat. The hit was fatal for the Water/Dark type and was instantly KO'd. Shiftry wasn't in the best shape either after these two attacks. Gonzap laughed as he called Crawdaunt back "You got a lot stronger than I thought! But this battle just began!"

After these words he threw out his next Pokémon, a Pinsir. Wes looked at the Bug type Pokémon and decided to let Feraligator fighting it while his Hariyama takes out Shiftry. After giving the order Hariyama hits the Grass/Dark type again with its Arm Thrust after receiving damage from Faint attack of the enemy. Without any comment the Shiftry was replaced by a Hariyama.

And then he ordered a double Earthquake. It took Wes a few seconds to realize what his opponent has planned. He resists the urge to curse that he forgot the tactic of his former boss. All Pokémon received a very decent damage from the ground type attack. Wes knew he has to act fast before Gonzap use the final move of this tactic! And then he would have trouble to beat his two Pokémon. Not to forget that he needs still some Pokémon left for his final Pokémon. So he ordered his two Pokémon to attack at the same time the opponents Hariyama.

The opponent's fighting type was hit by an Aquatail and a second Close Combat. But since the attack level of Wes Hariyama was already lowered by the previous Close Combat, Gonzap's still stood on its feet, but only barely. Gonzap however smirked and ordered from his Pokémon a Reversal attack at Feraligator. The water type tried to counter with a move but the pure strength of the fighting type was too much at once. It flew in Wes direction and nearly hit him but he jumped away.

He heard something crashing into a wall and as the trainer looked he was glad to move away. His Pokémon crashed deeply into a wall and Wes would have been crushed if he were hit.

He recalled his Pokémon and grabbed his next Pokéball. He threw it out and his Espeon entered the field. He ordered a Confusion attack but he was too slow. His Hariyama faced a Cut attack from Pinsir and a Reversal from the opponents Hariyama. As Espeons attack hit, both Hariyamas were unable to battle.

Gonzap laughed and readied his next Pokéball "Time to lose Wes!"

Wes got his next Pokémon ready as well "I won't lose to you!"

They threw the Pokéballs and from Gonzap a Skarmory came into the field while Wes let his Magcargo out with the words "Time to take away what you don't deserve!"

Gonzap just laughed "still mad about that story? Then face the consequences! Shadow Rush and Earthquake!"

The Shadow Move was aimed at his Espeon while the earthquake hit both of Wes Pokémons. Skarmory wasn't affected by the move due being a flying type while Wes Fire/Rock type was hit very hard.

After these moves his Pokémon were barely standing but he was hoping that his Marcago was not knocked out in the first round. So he can turn the tables around for now! First he ordered a Sunny day and then he shouted "Overheat!"

His Opponent already ordered another Earthquake as he heard the order but couldn't give the order to avoid fast enough so his Shadow Pokémon got hit by the fire type move. Even though the damage was heighten up by the facts that the Fire move were powered up by Sunny Day and was used by a fire type, also Skarmory's weakness to fire moves, Gonzap was surprised this his Pokémon collapsed on the ground after this single attack.

Wes however used the opportunity and threw a Snag Ball at the Steel/Flying type. Before Gonzap could move to get the Pokeball, Wes last Pokémon were already out and snagged the Pokéball away. It was a Noctowl and was ready to attack.

Gonzap smirked brightly "Even if you win now Wes! How will you escape here? As far as I know a big load of Grunts are between us and the Exit!"

"Don't worry! I will manage it somehow! Now Noctowl! Air Slash!" called Wes.

His Pokémon obeys and attacks while Gonzap shouted Flail!"

Noctowl hits first and causes his enemy to flinch. And the second hit was too much for the Bug type Pokémon. It wasn't able to fulfill his trainer's last order in this battle…

Gonzap growled as he recalled his Pokémon and growled "Now I lost! But don't think you can escape!"

Wes however just slams something on the ground and smoke erupted. Gonzap cursed since he didn't expect a Smoke bomb. Then he heard that a switch was pressed and explosions were heard. He rushed outside and saw that the entire hall was filled with smoke, and more was coming out from the ventilation system. Then he noticed a Black Pokémon rushing past him to the exit. He only could see the shadow of the Pokemon but knew it was an Umbreon with something on the body.

Now realized Gonzap how he was tricked: Wes Umbreon had a belt with smoke bombs and placed on several spots these bombs. Wes triggered them after the battle and used it to escape. He rushed outside of the hidden place of the hideout. Just as he exits the room another explosion came and the only exit of their second hiding place is sealed by rocks. From the distance he could hear how a bike was driving away while sirens came closer…

Gonzap laughed and smirks, "Good Job Wes! Seems I was a too good teacher to you!"


	82. Chapter 81

Wes just returned to the MB as Rui came to him. "Wes! Where have you been?"

The male trainer just shook his head and answered "Something I had to do right now. Nothing to worry about! Why do you ask?"

"I just saw the news and thought you were interested that the police got more Snaggan members after a tip. The only one missing seems to be their leader" told Rui "And I was worried about you since you didn't told anybody about leaving"

Wes mentally cursed that Gonzap got away but dismissed the problem for now and replied "Sorry for getting you worried!"

A sigh came from the red-haired girl "Wes… please tell me next time where you are going… I almost called the police if I haven't remembered that you are still being charged for stealing Pokémon. They would have arrested you"

Wes nodded since it is still a problem: He stole a lot of Pokémon and it would be only a matter of time before the police will get him for that. Who knows how long he would be in prison or however his punishment would be and for some reasons he doesn't want Rui being left behind…

The two just stood there without saying a word to each other. Also unknown to them Abi and IgVa were watching them. IgVa shook his head and whispered "Well I am not completely wrong, they like each other but are unable to confess their feelings!"

The female Absol next to him nods and replied "You are right about that! However this is a situation they have to handle by themselves! Let's leave them alone"

The male Quilava nods and followed Abi. Once they were in a room completely by themselves spoke IgVa "Abi… I… I want to tell you something!"

"What is it?" asked the dark type as she stopped and turned around.

The fire type went closer to her and began "Abi… I… well… how should I put this in words…"

Noticing his nervous voice and avoiding eye contact she asked him "IgVa… you should overcome yourself if this is really that important!"

He nods and suddenly he moves forward and pressed his lips on hers. Abi looked at first completely surprised but relaxed and replies the kiss.

The couple close their eyes and their tongues invaded the others mouth, feeling the insides and their teeth. Abi murred loudly and falls on her back as IgVa leans closer to her. He laid now on her and enjoyed the deep kiss they shared. For them it felt like an eternity before they broke this sign of their feelings.

IgVa gazed into her eyes and whispered "I love you…"

"I love you too…" replied Abi with a bright smile and licks her love neck gently before they sealed their lips once again.

David and Iain came into the room but stopped as they spot the couple kissing. After a quick look at each other the friends decided to leave the couple alone…

Instead David went to CyMe to check how her pregnancy was doing while Iain seems to have something else in mind as he went for his love.

For both trainers does still one problem exist: How to handle the other girls?


	83. Chapter 82

David sat in his room and read some journals he got from the child group which are in contact with Wes. It was impressive for him that these children are able to get a hold on this information so well without getting into trouble. And the work on a CD that Wes found somewhere is promising as well. If the first data believable then the group will get hold on a complete list of existing Shadow Pokémon and possible Shine Pokémon.

However… it still is to fear that most of the Shine Pokémon on the list weren't alive anymore… he finished his readings and decided to forget this matter for a while and handle his mail. He accesses his online account and checked the mail.

Nothing really interesting is there except one thing: In a location on Orre there is a special tournament soon and he is invited to join in. It doesn't take long for David to accept the challenge since he could use the prize money for some projects and Cipher hadn't made a move yet…

He believes that Iain got the same offer and wouldn't be surprised if he accepts it as well… David wanted to battle Wes for a long time already and it would be the perfect chance for the challenge.

Unnoticed to him two beings entered the room and David felt somebody embracing him from behind. A murr came from him and smiles "Hi CyMe… how are you feeling?"

The Cybernetic Mew purred "I am fine dear… and our baby is well as well!"

A smile came from the Hybrid-Mew and put a hand on her swollen belly with the words "That is wonderful…"

They shared a deep kiss and gasped as somebody licked in on the neck. He turned his head around and spot April. A deep groan came from David "What does this mean?"

"Easy dear… I just want to make you feel good…" smirked the Ice/Dark type.

David shook his head "I am already with CyMe!"

However CyMe smiles "I don't mind to share you with her…"

Disbelieving her words he stared at her. CyMe however kissed David deeply again, causing him to murr and hold her close. Their tails wrapped around their bodies and David sighs loudly after they broke the kiss "Are you sure about it?"

A nod came from CyMe. David however felt still uneasy about it and shook his head "I am not ready for a triangle love right now… let us wait until I made a decision"

"however don't let us wait too long ok?" replied CyMe.

David gave her his word.

In a different room was Iain on his mail and like his friend thought he got the same invite and took it. He went over to Mele and strokes her belly and smirked "how about we try something new?"

The Mew giggled and told her love "Odd… I thought the same here… however I think we have different terms on the word new…"

Iain wondered what she meant as his head were turned around by two gentle hands and a kiss came to his lips. Surprising to him was it the Gardevoir Julia. He struggled at first but as he heard Mele's whispering in his ear "Relax… and enjoy it" he did like told and kissed back to her…

After the kiss ends he turns to Mele "You really don't mind?"

She smiles and replies "Do what you ever want dear…"

Iain smiles and pulled Julia in a fast mention close and kissed her lips again. They began to rub each other and Iain began to take his clothes off…

Mele giggles by that, knowing her unborn child will have a half-sibling as well...


	84. Chapter 83

David and Iain reached the town of Phenac and registered themselves for the tournament… or at least they had to wait to do that. The lines in front of the counters were pretty long, so they guessed an event like that isn't that much.

They informed themselves about the matter and realized soon why so many trainers are here: A new challenge system is planned to be installed in this region to attract more trainers to the desert region.

Center of this attraction should be the Realgam Tower which is just about to be completed. Other buildings are planned right now and to match the designs with the leader of the facilities the best trainers of the region needed to be found.

From what Iain and David also learned is that it isn't clear how the final decisions are made… the only known fact is that the trainers need to prove their skills in a tournament and give interviews.

Iain found this interesting and wondered if this personal invite was just to make sure a few known trainers are along in the round to see how the candidates react to V. … or if somebody thought that some really strong trainers could raise the interest…

David however wasn't sure if they are even have a chance to be chosen for a position since they don't live in the region officially… not to mention that they have to leave the region at least once a year to defend their titles.

Suddenly a man walked up to the two friends and from the badge on the side they could tell this man belongs to the staff.

"Good day! I assume you two have personal invites?" asked the man. Iain and David nodes and shows the letter.

The man smiles and told "Then follow me please! Personal invited participants gets some special treatment.

David sighs since he has a dislike of special treatments… he doesn't like the jealous looks of others but he cannot help it in this case.

Iain nods to that since it means for him, that he doesn't need to stand in this long line for hours. They follow the man and get in a comfortable room with a television, a bar and even a massage table for Pokémon and trainer.

David whistled since he didn't expect that. His eyes also widened as he learned the usage is for free.

Looking around the room he recognized some trainers from hearing or meeting once a time. However one of them surprised him a lot since he never expected HER to be here. "Cynthia! What brings you here?"

The blond trainer smiled at David as she answered "Hello David! Long time no see… I just happen to visit a relative of mine here in Orre as I got an invention to this tournament… and since I had business in this town anyway I came here to tell I couldn't participate personally since I have duties back in Sinnoh."

"But they just invited us to give the REAL participants a challenge?" guessed Iain who has been following the short conversation

Cynthia nods to that "Indeed… we are just here to get those out who are willing to give everything even by facing a trainer of our level"

David nods "I understand… since they want to bring up something what requires strong trainer they cannot afford to choose somebody who is not able to hold the nerves against somebody levels stronger…"

However he let out a sign again "Kinda wish I didn't make it so far… I enjoy a good battle but it is tiresome if most trainers I ask about a battle runs away or think too much of themselves… not to mention that I have hard time to act without having it in the news one hour later"

"Come on David! It isn't THAT bad" chuckles Iain "Just troublesome"

"Your word in Arceus ear…" told David

"Uhm… I think better not… not with our little problem about him and Ho-OH" told Iain

I nod to him "True… not to mention how they would react once they learned about the little thing we did"

A grin came to Iain "I am ready to take on them if it is necessary"

David looked at Iain with a weird look… is Iain really serious thinking about he could hold up against legendaries? Not to mention he had an odd feeling about this tournament…


End file.
